Breathe
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: *Chapter 14 Up!* Three years ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi left the Jedi Order under dangerous circumstances. Now on Naboo, he finds himself struggling to survive against two enemies: his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn; and a dark force he thought was gone forever.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- the song is "Breathe" by Nickelback off of 'The State' CD. Chad Kroeger wrote it.

PROLOUGE

BREATHE

__

And now I found it…found I adored it  
I didn't want this can somebody help me see?  
And know I feel that…feel I've been there  
I don't need this can somebody help me stand?  
And now I told him already warned him  
I didn't want this can somebody help me breathe?

- Breathe, Nickelback

__

"You can't do this, Obi-Wan. " 

Qui-Gon Jinn's voice was timid, yet firm. His twenty-five-year-old apprentice stood with his back to him, his arms crossed and his back rigid and stiff. 

"Obi-Wan? Did you hear me?"

Obi-Wan did not respond. He made no move to show that he had even heard Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon felt a flash of anger flare within him. This was disrespect in its highest form. He sat on the edge of the bed, not moving. He didn't want to upset Obi-Wan but at the same time he wanted to stand and shake the man. 

"I have passed the trials," Obi-Wan said suddenly. 

"What?" Qui-Gon's voice held the shock that mirrored his face. He made a move to sit up, but then thought better of it.

Suddenly angry, Obi-Wan spun on his heels, allowing Qui-Gon to see his bruised face and his swolleneye_. _" Yes_,_ Master,I passed the trials. Two days ago, in fact. " His blue-gray eyes burned with anger and determination. 

" Padawan-"

__

"Padawan?"" Obi-Wan's voice jumped to accusation. " _Padawan_? With all due respect, isn't _Anakin_ your Padawan now? " 

Shock registered on Qui-Gon's face. Again, the disrespect. He would not tolerate it this time. " Obi-Wan, I will not be spoken to you in such a manner. You are just a Padawan-" 

"A Knight " Obi-Wan interrupted with a smirk. 

Qui-Gon wanted to hit the young man in front of him. Ever since the blockade of Naboo, they had distanced. And Qui-Gon knew it was absolutely Obi-Wan who had changed, not he. He didn't even know why. Obi-Wan had complete shut him out. Before today, Qui-Gon had not seen his Padawan for the last two weeks. 

"I believe I am leaving now, Master Jinn. " Obi-Wan's voice was loathed with contempt. " I suppose I should say farewell. " His eyes mocked Qui-Gon. " Farewell. " 

"What? Wait, don't!" Obi-Wan was all ready turning to leave. His steps were slow, and Qui-Gon noticed he had a sight limp. _What happened to him?_

Qui-Gon jumped up and reached for the comm unit on the wall. He had to make Obi-Wan talk to someone. It was clear to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan had no intent of listening to him. 

Obi-Wan whirled around. His eyes flashed dangerously. He reached out his hand. 

Qui-Gon gave a cry as he was thrown back. His feet caught the bed and he rolled over it at an alarming speed. Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and then threw it violently out on front of him. In response, Qui-Gon continued his roll and slammed into the window behind him, cracking it and splitting the back of his head. He groaned, then collapsed to the ground, blood trailing down his back and stars dancing in his eyes 

Obi-Wan watched him for a minute. His eyes were a furious shade of gray. He reached down and picked up his pack. He paused, then reached inside his tunic and withdrew a smooth ebony stone. His smile was wicked as he tossed it over the bed. It landed on Qui-Gon clenched fist, then bounced with a clatter on the wood. "I believe you'll be needing this more than I will, Master Jinn." He gave a vile laugh. 

His stride was slow and heavy as he left the room.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the room and into the corridor. He checked the hallway and made sure no one was in sight. He walked quietly down the hall towards the turbo-lift that would take him to the lowest level of the Temple. He pressed the button and waited for the lift to pop up.

"Obi-Wan?" 

Startled, he turned and saw the boy standing near him. He hid his look of anger with a surprised laugh. "Hey, Anakin. Shouldn't you be sleeping right about now?" He noticed the child was in his sleeping clothes. 

"And shouldn't you?" Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan clenched his fist inside his cloak. " I have a mission I must attend to. It's very important. " The lift signaled him and he impatiently waited for the door to open. 

"What's it about?" Anakin asked just as the door opened. 

Obi-Wan's expression turned to horror as he gazed upon the two robed figures standing in front of him. The smaller robed man stepped from the lift and his lips, the only part of his face Obi-Wan could see, lifted in a smile as his eyes fell on the young Knight. The other younger figure hid his entire face under the hood of his cloak. 

"Now, isn't this charming?" he asked, his voice low, nodding to Anakin. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look of fear. He stepped in front of the boy.

"Who're you?" Anakin cried out. 

"He's no one," Obi-Wan said to the man. "He's nothing. I swear he has nothing to do with it." 

"Did you finish what you started?" the robed man asked Obi-Wan, his face inches from his. 

The look of terror on the Knight's face was wicked. "Yes, Master, yes." He reached behind him and grabbed a handful of Anakin's tunic. 

"I should kill the boy," the robed man said, his attention now on Anakin. "He's strong, isn't he? I think he's trouble, don't you agree, my young Jedi?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

The man pushed Obi-Wan aside and drew upon Anakin. "He's very strong," he murmured suddenly. "He is very strong."

"What's it to you, slimeface?" Anakin burst out, his hand clenching. 

The robed man's face tightened in anger. He raised his hand and Obi-Wan immediately dashed in front of the boy.

"He's special to you?" the man spat. 

"Very," Obi-Wan answered; hoping his voice didn't shake too much. He glanced down the halls. All was dark and quiet. "Please, Master, he didn't mean anything. Let him be." He would kill himself if Anakin was killed on his behalf. He knew how much Qui-Gon would need the boy after this. Especially after this. 

"I should kill him," the man said, again rising his hand. "And I will kill him. If you do anything to stop me, this bargain is off. I'm not gracious to those I don't like, am I, Lord Hyra? " The man glanced back at the figure in the lift. No one rose a voice to agree. 

Anakin's eyes suddenly rotated in fear. 

A roar from down the hall alerted them. The robed man sighed. "Its that fool Qui-Gon Jinn," he muttered. "He feels the young one's distress. Get in the lift, Jedi. "

"The boy-" Obi-Wan started.

"I'll handle the boy, Jedi," the man said. He smiled. " I won't kill him. " Without warning he reached out and pushed Obi-Wan into the lift. The next second he reached out grabbed Anakin, waving his hand quickly. 

"You won't remember any of this," the man said. Obi-Wan watched as the man Force shifted Anakin's memories. In a second he had the boy trotting off to Qui-Gon's room. The man stepped into the lift, smiling once again. The two hooded men exchanged glances. 

"You'll need to do better again, Lord Hyra," the small man said. The taller one ducked his head quickly, then coughed. Obi-Wan kept his head down, despair rippling through him. 

The doors shut and Obi-Wan figured it was a cold irony. 

Everything he had ever loved was now shut to him forever. 

~*~*~*~

Reviewing is always appreciated and I wanna point out that this is gonna be a continuing AU fic. But I'm pretty sure you all ready guessed that.

~Blazer~


	2. There Are Always Doubts

_Another story, there is. Better than the others, I hope._

-Yoda to me when he found out I was using him again

Disclaimer-everything belongs to George Lucas and the title belongs to Nickelback. The story, however, belongs to me

The title of the story kindda goes with the Nickelback song by the same name. Obi-Wan comes into play in the next chapter, so don't worry. 

~Blazer~  
July 13, 2002

BREATHE

PART ONE:

THERE ARE ALWAYS DOUBTS 

Qui-Gon walked down the corridor of the Temple in a good mood. 

Today was his day. Today was a cause for celebration and joy. He wanted to leap and sing at the top of his lungs. Life was great, and life was grand. He smiled as he walked. Today would not be shamed by the shadow Qui-Gon could feel lurking in his mind because of the Last One. 

Anakin turned thirteen today. 

Today, Qui-Gon officially had a Padawan. A Padawan who would bring balance to the Force and live up to Qui-Gon's expectations, and Qui-Gon did set them high. His Padawan was the Chosen One, the one who would cast out the dark and shine the galaxy with light. Yes, today was a great day. 

Qui-Gon didn't want to think about the one who had preceded Anakin. That one brought disrespect to all Jedi. The thought of him brought a bad taste to Qui-Gon's mouth. 

Qui-Gon loathed the man. To say his name was poison. So what if he had been Qui-Gon's Padawan for twelve years? So what if he had loved him such as a son? So what if he had risked his life for Qui-Gon time after time? So what? Nothing about him mattered anymore. The very indication of his name was taboo. He wasn't the Chosen One. He didn't matter. 

No one was as important as the Chosen One. Nothing was as important as the training of the Chosen One. Nothing and no one. Not even…

"Hello, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said as he fell into step beside Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon wanted to curse Mace for interrupting his thinking process. Not even…Mace Windu. Yes, yes. That fit perfectly. Just what he was thinking. 

"Hello, Mace." Qui-Gon hoped Mace caught the impatient in his voice and took the hint. He needed to speak with Anakin. Anakin had a very special birthday gift waiting for him once he came to their apartments from classes…

Mace paused, but he pushed on. "The Council is expecting you in an hour to discuss the situation of Anakin's first mission." 

Qui-Gon whirled on Mace. "What do you mean, ' the situation'?" 

Mace regarded his friend with a wary eye. Lately, Mace had noticed a change in Qui-Gon. Actually, the change had started three years ago, but now it seemed to showing, and Mace didn't like what he saw. His eyes were regal as he regarded Qui-Gon. "Some Council members are expressing doubt of Anakin's readiness for his mission." 

"What?" Qui-Gon's voice got loud and disbelieving. Some initiates looked over then scampered away very quickly. "What do you mean? ' His readiness?' That's not right, Mace. Anakin has been training for three years! Of course he's ready." 

"Qui-Gon," Mace said steadily. "The Council knows that Anakin has made excellence progress since he arrived. Some Council members, however, believe he is too nervous and not in tune with the Force enough." 

Qui-Gon's anger was palpable. "You're not serious. He's at the top of his class. He's in the fourteen-year-olds lightsaber classes. Believe me, he is ready." Qui-Gon did not say the obvious: Anakin was the Chosen One. 

"We will discuss this with the Council," Mace said as if he had not heard Qui-Gon. "Anakin will be present. Do you understand me?"

"What else is there, Mace? I know you don't just doubt Anakin's readiness." 

Mace hesitated, then pushed on. "You have not been on a mission in three years, not since O-"

"Don't speak that name in my presence," Qui-Gon said sharply. 

Mace sighed. " There is no shame in what he did, Qui-Gon. Xanatos did the same thing." 

Mace meant no harm, but Qui-Gon took the words the wrong way. "Oh, so is that how it goes? Do you see me as a failure because of what happened to my last two apprentices? Is that how you see me now? Jedi are individuals, Mace. What they do is by their own hand, not by their Master's." 

The other Jedi groaned. "No, no, of course not, Qui-Gon. " 

"Yes, it is!"

"You're acting immature!" Mace's voice was now angry. He stopped walking and faced his partner. "I will see you in the Council Chambers, and believe me, this episode will come up." 

He turned and stormed away. 

~*~*~*~

"He is ready, Masters," Qui-Gon said. He stood in front of the Council, Anakin Skywalker on his right. Outside, the sun was high, and speeders raced past the window. "Anakin has shown much improvement since he came here three years ago. He is at the top of his class. I request a mission for him, since today he is officially my Padawan." 

Yoda leaned forward, his large eyes not blinking. "Questioning Skywalker's status, we are not. Questioning his readiness, we are. Came late to us, he did. Over the limit, we know. Three years of training, he has. Other Padawans, longer education, they have." 

"I am certain he bypasses all those other Padawans," Qui-Gon said. "All I request is a small, diplomatic mission. I just want him to get used to the thinking process during missions, and what is required of him." He tried to meet each with a leveled stare, but all of them seemed to be staring at Anakin. Anakin was trying not to fidget, but was not doing too well. 

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged glances. It was at times like these that Qui-Gon found it annoying that the person Qui-Gon had exploded at was Yoda's right hand man. Mace looked at Qui-Gon calmly. Qui-Gon looked back at him, equally calm. 

"Perhaps that is a good thing," Depa Billaba said slowly. "Not all Padawans get a chance such as this." Some Masters nodded in agreement. 

Satisfied, Qui-Gon looked to Mace. There was no give in Mace's stare. 

Yoda sighed. "Padawan Skywalker, leave now, please." 

Anakin glanced at Qui-Gon, seeking his permission. The Jedi nodded. Anakin bowed to the Council, then turned and left through the open doors. Qui-Gon watched the young boy walk away, and felt a stab of pride hit his heart. The boy was so strong and so gifted and promised so much. He was all that the Last One was not. 

Mace cleared his throat, shaking Qui-Gon from his thoughts. The look Mace gave him made Qui-Gon think that the other Master had read his mind. 

"Aware, we are, of what transferred with Master Windu and you, today," Yoda said slowly. " On a mission, you have not been, for three years. Aware of this handicap, the Council is. Aware you may not be ready, the Council is. A small diplomatic mission, perhaps." 

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said respectively, "I have not been in a mission due to the fact that I did not want to go on a mission without my Padawan." 

"You are not over Obi-Wan," Mace said bluntly, though not cruelly. 

Qui-Gon Jinn's body and mind radiated anger that surged through the Force and was felt by every Council member there. Yoda's ears twitched, and Mace Windu sat back as though he had been hit. Mace glanced at Yoda, and was surprised to see the elder Jedi was amused. 

"A wound, then, this is?" Yoda asked. 

Qui-Gon had to fight to hold in his rage. The Council could not know he was so close to the edge when he heard that name, so close to falling when he heard it. They couldn't know when he heard the name that he wanted to jump up and slash someone's throat out. He had to appear calm, had to appear in control. He needed this mission, if not for his sake, for Anakin's. The boy needed experience. 

"Angry, a Jedi must not be," Yoda continued. 

"Please, Masters," Qui-Gon pleaded. "A mission. Any mission. My anger will pass in time." 

"Angry, you should not be," commented Yoda. "No shame, there is, in what Obi-Wan did." 

Qui-Gon clenched his fist inside his cloak. "I understand, Master." 

Yoda nodded slightly. "You do not. But a mission, we have for you."

Mace frowned. "This mission takes place on Naboo." 

~*~*~*~

Review, please! 


	3. Not Always As It Seems

Disclaimer- Kikerio is mine. 

Much thanks to Kimberly (you know, that's Akila's real name…you freaked me out, there), Freakizimi (for TWO reviews), Louiewolfie (first review!), SilverDragon (thanks for putting me on the favorites!), Kindred Fire (maybe Obi DID make a deal with the devil), Has-Bei Padolsa (I'm working on it, don't you worry! Thanks for the praise), JediGal101, Ciria, Heidi M, and JoJo.

Lanna- oops. But since it is crucial that it be three years and that Anakin be thirteen, he was 10 in TPM. 

In response to tyles, no. This fic is NOT a rip off of 'The Uncertain Path'. I enjoy the fic too much and I respect red rose knight too much. Yes, the fic DID give me a spark of inspiration, but this fic is actually very different. 

Sorry if I forgot anybody. Enjoy. I hope. 

~Blazer~  
July 13, 2002

BREATHE

PART TWO: 

NOT ALWAYS AS IT SEEMS 

The starship was a beauty. It was as sleek as it was powerful and was as powerful as it was sleek. Queen Padme Amidala, stepped from the ship, flanked by two guards, a few handmaidens, and an R2 droid with blue and white markings on its side. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched from his perch atop a tower. His electro-binoculars were zoomed on the beautiful figure that was Queen Amidala. He thoughtfully scanned the lake behind the transport, his mind gears twirling. This had to work. 

Obi-Wan's commlink signaled him. He answered it quickly; knowing it could mean this mission could either fail or succeed. "Kikerio?" 

"Yes, Sir. "

"Are things going as they should?"

"No intruders, Sir. The explosion should occur any second, judging by all other attacks. " 

"This had better work," Obi-Wan muttered as he attached his commlink back to his belt. He mentally counted, and when he got to five an explosion threw him backwards into the wall that was circular around him. 

~*~*~*~

There were screams and running confusions. Obi-Wan checked his brace once, then ran down the tower as fast as he could, his lightsaber banging against his thigh. He had to make sure it had worked, he had to make sure everything had gone according to plan. He would just die if he had failed. 

He exited the tower at a dead sprint. He raced towards the fallen bodies, not at all taking notice of them. His eyes quickly found the thing he was looking for. Hoping it was active, he ran to it, using the way to speed him up. Shivers attacked him as he fell to a knee beside it, his braced leg up as to not to aggravate the injury. 

He knew then that he had failed. 

He didn't need to open the box to know the camera inside had not done its job. Whoever had set the bomb to the ship was too fast and cunning for the camera. 

His task done, Obi-Wan, running a hand through his hair. 

"General Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan sighed. The person calling him was Kikerio, his second-in-command. She was beckoning him to a figure lying on the ground. Feeling through the way, Obi-Wan could tell that the woman was hurt. Not that hurt, but just enough to cause concern. 

Obi-Wan jogged over. Padme Amidala lay on the ground, her breathing labored and her face gashed open. Her brown hair was mused, and her headdress was askew. The white paint she wore was now covered in dirt, and blood trailed from her lips. He looked down the length of her body and saw red staining her black outfit at the stomach. 

"Sola?" he asked the woman gently. "Sola, where are you hurt?" 

The woman's brown eyes mirrored Amidala's, but they were not. Queen Amidala was on Coruscant, visiting the Supreme Chancellor. This injured woman was not Amidala. This woman was Amidala's older sister, Sola. Her eyes were closed in pain. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Kikerio. "Get a medic. " 

Nodding, Kikerio shot away. 

"Sola, can you hear me?" 

The woman nodded. "The armor held out," she whispered breathlessly. "I won't die." Suddenly, her hand shot out and grasped Obi-Wan's wrist. "Did you catch them? Did it work?" 

Ashamed, Obi-Wan dropped his head. "No, Sola. The camera caught nothing." 

A pained cry came from Sola's lips. "Then we have- we have to try again!" She struggled to rise, but coughed and laid back. "Please, General. Padme…she can't be hurt. " 

Obi-Wan gripped Sola's arm. "We will, M'Lady. Now, ssshhh. You need rest now. We tried." 

Just then, Kikerio raced back, a medic in tow. 

Obi-Wan released Sola and backed away. 

Padme Amidala would not be happy. 

~*~*~*~

Queen Amidala was due to return in an hour. General Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly around the lake his steps deliberate. The black leg brace on his right leg shone in the soft sunlight of Naboo. He watched his reflection in the water, and chuckled a bit. 

He hadn't changed at all for three years. Well, his hair had grown longer and was a bit shaggy in the back, but he like it. His eyes, too, seemed changed, although he couldn't understand how. They were now a steel gray, as they liked to change from season to season. In the spring, as it was now, they were the steely gray. In the summer and fall, they were blue. Only in winter and special occasions could the colors share mutually. And the special occasions were a weird thing. It happened one day and the next the eyes were just one color. 

But there was something else about his eyes that he could not detect. Yes, they were different color, but the color wasn't what bothered him. He stared at his reflection, but no matter how hard he looked, he could see nothing wrong. Shaken, he continued walking. 

He wouldn't be needed at the docking bay for another half-hour. Kikerio was in charge now. He smiled as he thought of her. 

Kikerio Tekra was a young female human who had gained Obi-Wan's respect in record time when she had come two and a half years ago. She was young, robust, determined, and dependable. She had rose through the ranks with tremendous speed, her quick thinking and courage earning her promotions in faster than light time. It seemed as though one minute she was being introduced to Obi-Wan as a mere guard, the next being introduced to her again as Lieutenant Tekra. What really impressed him was that she was a guard because her husband Jinra had been killed saving the Queen he loved. Lieutenant Tekra…Not that he called her that. No one did. 

He hoped that Amidala was safe. He knew she would be furious with him when she found out he had set a bait. 

Sola looked too much like her sister to allow the opportunity to go to waste. Sola was too worried for her sister to turn Obi-Wan down when he had approached her with the idea. And the threat was too big for him not to do anything. 

For the last few months, Amidala had faced many attempts on her life. Obi-Wan had exhausted his resources struggling to find the assassin. His intelligence pointed at some anarchists on a moon of Naboo who had linked with the Trade Federation three years ago. They had later denied the involvement, and there was not enough evidence to charge them with anything. 

__

It was three years ago that it happened. It was three years ago that I lost control. It was three years ago that I last saw Coruscant. It was three years ago that… 

Oh, Force. Obi-Wan's hand went down to his lightsaber. He stroked the handle and tore at the thoughts with his mind forcefully. That was past. Past is past. His past was too hard for him to face. His past was too full of turmoil for him to ponder long on it without getting a nice migraine. 

__

I chose the path I had to. There was no way I could have stayed. 

He silently went to a bench and sat. 

Oh, life was too hard and he hated it. 

~*~*~*~

__

He couldn't breathe. 

Something was pressed against his mouth and his nose, and he couldn't get in a proper breath. He opened and closed his mouth, but the thing was pressed tighter against him. He choked, and was rewarded with a beautiful kick to his side. 

He couldn't see. 

A piece of cloth seemed to be tied against his eyes. He tried to blink. Maybe it was just dark. Soon his eyes would adjust. He waited and he waited, but he would not adjust. He threw his head forwards and felt the cloth tighten on him. He shook his head, and someone slapped him across the face. 

He couldn't move. 

Something bound his hands behind his back. His fingers were latched together with some metal device. The cuffs at his wrists were like little claws. His ankles were glued together with rope, or some energy cuffs or something. He lay in the fetal position on some cold floor. He struggled to roll, but something slammed against his back. 

He couldn't hear. 

Something was jammed into his ears. It was hard and cold. Whatever it was emitted sharp ringing noises every couple of minutes. The sounds were so sharp and so loud that whenever he heard them, he jerked and was treated to some hit across his body. 

He couldn't feel the Force. 

He had never felt more naked. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. The outside world no longer existed. All that existed to him was darkness. It was the inky blackness that seemed to cloud his mind. He had no sense of where he was. Never had he been more confused. He wanted to reach out to the Force to seek comfort, but it wasn't there. It eluded him, as it never had before. He had never been more terrified in his life. 

He didn't know how long he lay there, or what he lay on, but he knew that it was the longest time of his life. Every so often, pain ran along his body, but it disappeared as soon as it came upon him. He had to call on his reserves to come up with air. Once every five or so minutes, the cloth was removed for ten seconds and allowed him fresh air. He sucked greedily, but the next second he was breathing in damp cloth. 

He was slipping from consciousness. He tried to grasp it, but it was falling slowly and surely. 

Just as he was sure he would die from lack of air, the cloth was removed. He sucked greedily, but the cloth did not return. He panted and choked, the sharp coldness causing his lungs to ache. 

" Welcome, Padawan," said a veil voice that shot shivers down his spine. " Welcome. My name is Darth Sidious. " 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan watched the ship touch down with a swift eye. As soon as the ramp opened, he dashed over to it. Two guards rushed out; followed by a plain-clothes woman that Obi-Wan almost dismissed. He examined her slowly, then winked. The woman smiled back, but continued on. 

Ten other women followed, all dressed in plain clothes. Once he was sure there was no one else on the ship, Obi-Wan followed the last guard into the palace, almost trotting. 

Queen Amidala was just heading to her chambers to change. Her clothes were peasants', but still she radiated beauty. "How was your trip, Your Majesty?" Obi-Wan asked, catching her before she entered her room. 

Amidala smiled. " It was quite lovely, General. Thank you for asking. " She turned again to head to her room. 

Obi-Wan stepped in front of her. Amidala looked up in surprise. "Your Majesty, there was a situation here earlier. I ask you change quickly so that I can brief you on it. " 

Amidala's surprise changed to concern. "No. Tell me of this ' situation' now, General." She signaled to her handmaidens. They scattered. "Was it deadly?" She started walking to the throne room. Obi-Wan had no choice but to follow her. He was not happy at the way things were turning. He wanted her to be with her sister when he spoke to her, but now he could not possibly arrange that. 

"There was an assassination attempt earlier today. " 

"What?" Amidala stopped and turned to him. His eyes looked guilty. "On whose life?" 

"Yours," he said, wincing. 

"But I was with Chancellor Palpatine the entire…" She examined his guilty looks. "What did you do, General?" Her voice made several guards turn and examine them quickly. Some who had known had been with Amidala since she had been elected chuckled. 

"We, uh, we tried to catch the assassin who had been trying to kill you, Your Majesty." 

"But I was on Coruscant!" 

"I took care of that." 

"How, General Kenobi?" 

"I sent out a broadcast that stated you would be returning earlier today. Let's just say that it worked quite nicely." He would not give her anymore unless she asked. He couldn't bear to break the news of her sister just yet to her. 

"Was anyone lost?" Amidala asked. Rage was clear in her eyes as they pinned Obi-Wan's. If so, three years had freshened her eyes and made it easier to admit fury. 

"A Royal starship, but no one else. Some injuries were undertaken, however." 

"Who was injured? How exactly did you set this up?" 

"We had a decoy, Your Majesty." 

"Who exactly was this decoy? Did I give you permission to stage this trap? Who was injured?" 

"No, Your Majesty. I apologize and take full responsibility for this trap." He bowed to her swiftly. 

"Who was the decoy, General? I sense you are reluctant to tell me that, as you are reluctant to tell me who was injured." 

Obi-Wan gulped. 

"Five guards were treated for burns, one of them for a concussion. They were all wearing armors." 

"Who was the decoy?" 

Obi-Wan hesitated. 

"Tell me who the decoy was, General!" 

"Your sister." 

~*~*~*~

"Sola!" 

Padme ran to the bed in which her sister lay. Sola smiled back and sat up to intercept the hug that Padme gave her. "Oh, Padme, you're safe!" Sola said, tears in her eyes. "I am so glad! How was the trip?" 

Padme pulled back from the hug. "Sola, you stupid girl! How could you allow this? Are you nuts? You could have been killed! Oh, Sola, how could you?" Tears were streaking down Padme's cheeks as she held her sister in a tight hug that crushed Sola's chest. 

"Padme, please. I am not so injured. I had to protect you, Sis. I'm sorry. We tried. We almost had him. With you away, it seemed like the perfect way to strike and catch these stupid people who were trying to kill you! I just had to try! And I'm fine, I swear." 

Padme pulled away and faced the door. "General! I want you in here, now!" 

Wincing, Obi-Wan sulked in slyly. "M'Lady-" 

"Be quiet," Padme snapped. She turned to Sola. "Sola, did he come up with this?"

Sola looked at Obi-Wan with apologizing eyes. "Yes, but don't be angry. I didn't have to go along. And he was so helpful after I was injured-" 

"You wouldn't have been injured if not for him!" Padme bellowed. She turned to her General. "General, what are her injuries?" she bellowed in his face. 

"Uh… bruised ribs. She was slashed at the stomach. She's suffered a very small concussion that should heal in a matter of days. And there are the bruises and cuts that were expected. The armor held out, thank the stars." 

"You stupid man!" Padme screamed at him. Obi-Wan jumped back against her rage. "Get out! I don't want to see you! You're relieved of duty today, General! Tell Lieutenant Kikerio to take over! Get out now, you stupid man!" 

"M'Lady-"

"OUT!" 

Obi-Wan had no choice but to scamper away. 

~*~*~*~

Sighing, Obi-Wan walked down the corridor to the throne room. No doubt he had lost his job. Unless by some act of mercy Amidala let him be her janitor…

Obi-Wan hoped that two hours had allowed Amidala to cool her anger. She had right to explode at him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He had come to love Amidala as a father would. He hated it when she was angry with him, but he had done what he had and now he had to live up to the consequences. He hoped they weren't too harsh. Maybe he could be her pilot…

Obi-Wan entered the throne room grimly. Queen Amidala was sitting in her throne, looking lovely in a simple red dress. She stood when he entered, as did Senator Sio Bibble and her other handmaidens and guards. Lieutenant Kikerio looked unapproachable in her spot on Amidala's right, where Obi-Wan usually stood. Obi-Wan bowed low when he stood in front of her. 

"Rise, General." 

__

General? 

Obi-Wan stood slowly, ready for whatever she was going to throw at him. 

"Thank you." 

__

Thank you? It had to be a joke. "M'Lady?" he asked tentatively. 

"I understand what you did was only to protect me," Amidala said. Her eyes were now forgiving. "I apologize for my actions earlier on, but you must admit, I had reason. This doesn't make what you did right. I still hate what you did, but I don't hate you and the cause in which you did it for. You will keep your position. But know that this kind of action will not be forgiven again." 

Obi-Wan breathed relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you." 

"General," Amidala said, stepping down to him. "Please walk with me." She motioned the others to sit, and they did. They launched into the conversation they had been having before his arrival. He followed her out of the throne room and into a vast corridor. 

"General," Amidala said. "I am now aware of the threat of the assassination attempts. I suppose I was blocking them out, but Sola made me see that I am in real danger. Believe me, General, it is hard admitting this, but I believe we need help." 

"I agree, Your Majesty," Obi-Wan said. "We need some Galactic Senate judicial officers." 

"No," Amidala said, fixing him with a cold stare. "No. We need to bargain with whoever this is. It is probably that moon, but we do not know this. We need help to prove this to the Supreme Court." She hesitated, glanced at the lightsaber on his belt, and then raised her chin. "General, don't be angry. I have requested Jedi help, and a Jedi team is on the way as we speak." 

She waited for his reaction but none came. 

He didn't do anything. 

He just stared at her. 

And when she moved, he turned and stared at the lake on his right. 

Life really wasn't fair. 

~*~*~*~

Review! Please! I beg you! 

__


	4. Collisons

I don't like Anakin. If you like him, I'm sorry. Just to let you all know if you were wondering why I'm so hateful to him. I like Vader, if that makes any sense. Maybe because Vader is a dark and depressed and messed up soul… like me. J 

Kudos to Kindred Fire (3 reviews! That last review was FUNNY!), Freakizimi (3 reviews!), The Storyteller (all will be revealed in time), Kimberly (3 reviews!), Heidi M (more than 1 review!), Ciria (more than 1!), Grassy Knoll Productions, obaona, Liyanette, Peggy Schultz, Natira, Stephanie, and the person who left a review w/ no name! 

And thanks to all that I missed or messed up the number of reviews. Your kindess is always appreciated. 

I have a problem: I can't see the chapters on my computer, but I know they are there b/c you are reviewing them, but if anyone has any suggestions to why this may be, PLEASE help me. Thanx. 

~Blazer~  
July 14, 2002

BREATHE

PART THREE:

COLLISONS 

Qui-Gon was fuming with anger as he threw things into his pack. He wanted to tear the room apart. How dare the Council insult Anakin like that… it wasn't right as all!

Anakin was slinking around, carefully folding things into his pack. He was careful to stay clear of Qui-Gon's room.

Finally, Qui-Gon zipped up the case. Anakin had finished a long time ago and was quietly going over his notes for his classes. Qui-Gon swung the pack over his shoulder and walked into Anakin apartment. "Anakin, come on," he said in a loud voice. Anakin, accustomed to the silence, winced as he stood and walked behind Qui-Gon out of their joined apartments. 

"Master?" Anakin asked hesitantly. 

"Yes?" As Qui-Gon said the last word, his tone softened and warmth filled his voice. Anakin noticed the change in his voice, and his eyes lit up and he hid a smile. He loved being Qui-Gon's focal point, just as he had been with his mother. Thinking of his mother brought a pang to his heart, but he forced himself to ask a question. 

"Master, are we going on a mission?" 

Immediately, Qui-Gon felt ashamed. Of course he should have told Anakin first. Everything needed to be told to Anakin first. Anakin was important. 

"Yes, Anakin." They exited the place and headed towards a transport that had been assigned to them. "Actually, this mission takes place on Naboo."

Anakin almost stopped dead. He had to command his legs to move. His tongue went dry and he started to sweat. He brought up his mental shields and blocked Qui-Gon from his thoughts and emotions. An image of beauty filled his mind, and he almost smiled. 

"Will we see Padme again?" he asked casually as they walked up the ramp into the small ship. 

"Queen Amidala," Qui-Gon corrected. 

"Queen Amidala." Anakin said the name as though he were saying it for the first time. He let it roll off his tongue and hang in the air. He dreamed of Padme often and all of the dreams ended with beautiful images of her in his head. How he missed her and how he loved her. 

"Yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a smile as they slid into some seats. He nodded at the pilot, who smiled at them cheerfully as he jumped into the cockpit and took off. "Queen Amidala has been the target of many assassination attempts. We're going to have to get to the bottom of this before the assassin strikes again. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." 

"And you," Anakin retorted with a smile. " You did save her life." 

Something like a shadow crossed Qui-Gon's face and Anakin knew he had said something wrong. Qui-Gon turned away from his Padawan and stared out the window as they flew into the starry sky. 

"And almost ended my own," he whispered. 

~*~*~*~

__

The pain was so unbearable. Qui-Gon's stomach was on fire. He could feel the Force slowly leaving his body. At the same time, he could feel it beckoning to him, calling to him. It wanted him to close his eyes and admit defeat. Qui-Gon tried to gather strength around him, but the pain jabbed persistently and allowed him no control over anything. 

" Master!" A second later Obi-Wan crashed to his knees beside him. He gathered Qui-Gon head in his arms and cradled him, struggling not to cry. At the same time he called on his own great power and brought it to touch Qui-Gon's wound. 

"Don't, Padawan," Qui-Gon gasped, each word bringing excruciating pain to his abdomen. "My time has come." 

"No, Master, no," Obi-Wan sobbed. He persisted and refused to give up. His own dwindling power forcefully clamped around Qui-Gon's wound and began to heal it slowly. 

"You'll kill yourself," Qui-Gon panted. The thought of Obi-Wan dying to save him was even more painful than his stomach wound. He reached up with his last strength and grasped Obi-Wan's wrist. "Please." 

"You won't die, Master," Obi-Wan said. His voice seemed to come in through a long tunnel. His image was getting fuzzy. Qui-Gon kept his eyes open wide so they wouldn't close. He had one last thing to say to his Padawan. 

" Train Anakin, Obi-Wan. Please, train him. Obi-Wan… train him!" 

Obi-Wan suddenly jerked back as though he had been hit. His eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what Qui-Gon was asking of him. Qui-Gon couldn't muster up enough energy to ponder what had caused Obi-Wan to jerk back. 

" Master-" Obi-Wan started. 

" Train him!" 

Obi-Wan reached for his commlink as he pushed Qui-Gon away and fell off his knees onto his side. He slowly punched in a frequency. Qui-Gon was closing his eyes and giving into the call of the Force. He laid his head back and dipped into the cave of darkness lurking in the back of his mind. 

"I need a medic," Obi-Wan gasped, his voice pain filled. 

Qui-Gon closed off his ears as he blacked out. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon awoke from his meditation an hour later. Anakin was calmly reading beside him. He smiled at his Master when Qui-Gon popped his eyes open. Qui-Gon could not help but smile back. He stood up and stretched slowly, savoring the feeling it brought to his muscles. He really did need to get out more. 

"The pilot said we should reach Naboo in a half-hour." Anakin could do nothing to hide the eagerness in his voice. He set the book down and ran a hand through his hair. " We've made great time. This ship has great speed for its model. " 

Qui-Gon was barely listening. He sat back into his seat and nosed through his pack. Anakin had given up talking and was watching casually, not really caring what Qui-Gon was searching for. Finally, Qui-Gon withdrew his hand from the pack, fist closed around something. "Happy birthday, Anakin," Qui-Gon said quietly, slipping something into his Padawan's hand. 

Anakin was surprised. He didn't know Jedi received anything for their birthdays. His last two birthdays had been quietly celebrated, with Anakin just reflecting on the last eleven and twelve years of his life. He hadn't enjoyed that. This morning he had already performed the exercise, and this year was slightly better because the last two years had been wonderful for him. 

Anakin wasn't able to speak. He looked down at his hand. 

It was a river stone. 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan was not looking forward to meeting the Jedi. He didn't know whom the Council would send but chances were he knew them or they had heard of him. He was pretty sure that all Jedi knew his name and connected it with infamy. 

Amidala had been sympathetic with him, but she had followed through with her choice. She refused to call the Jedi and send them back. She felt they were the only ones who could solve this mystery and allow her to live in peace. She had informed him the Jedi team should be there in one half-hour. He would need to be present when they arrived. She wasn't being cruel, but he was General of the Naboo Security Force, and General of the Naboo reserve army. 

The Naboo reserve army. He did have to take the credit for that one. He had somehow managed to convince her that Naboo needed some sort of defense if some other system attacked them. He had taught a two-month class on the basics of war to anyone willing. The turnout had been huge, but they weren't regular soldiers. Basically they were militia. Obi-Wan liked that word. Almost like military, but ended with a 'ia'. Certainly better than the military, that was for sure. 

Ever since three years ago, Obi-Wan had closed his ears to anything regarding the Jedi. He didn't hate them, he never had, but listening to news of them pained him. It reminded him of the sacrifice he had made, and why he had made it. The thought of why he had done it was too terrible to think of. Only Qui-Gon could possibly know, and he would never think…

Which was a good thing, he reminded himself. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened?

He wondered again what team the Council would send. A Master-Padawan team, no doubt. This mission wasn't particularly dangerous, if anything it would be more diplomatic than physical. It would be a good job for a young Padawan who had not been on many missions. In fact, this would be a good first mission for a Padawan. 

Obi-Wan stood up from his place on his favorite bench. Anakin Skywalker was Qui-Gon's Padawan…he would be thirteen this year…perhaps he all ready was thirteen… and ready for his first mission…

Obi-Wan leapt up and walked as quickly as he could towards the palace. The ship would be docking in one half-hour! He needed to speak with his Queen. Perhaps she knew Anakin's birthday…

He charged into the palace at blinding speed, nearing knocking over Sio Bibble. " General!" Sio Bibble cried. 

"Sorry," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder shortly as he turned a corner and proceeded towards Amidala's chambers. No doubt she would be changing into her royal outfits to meet the Jedi. Obi-Wan broke into a run a corridor away from the chamber. If Anakin's birthday was earlier this week…

He almost ran into the Queen herself as she marched down the hall. At the last second he veered off and crashed into Lieutenant Kikerio. " General!" she cried in anger as they knocked to the ground. Immediately Obi-Wan was on his feet helping his subordinate up. She accepted the help with a flinch. He could see her had wounded her pride, and he felt shame blanket him. He would never want to embarrass her, especially in front of the Queen and the Royal Guard. 

He offered her a sweeping bow. " I apologize, Lieutenant. "

She eyed him angrily, but nodded. She had no choice. 

"General?" Amidala asked. Many of the guards flanking her were looking at him funny, and all the handmaidens were giggling. Amidala herself looked as if she were about to burst into laughter. 

" Your Majesty, I, need to speak with you. " Obi-Wan had a trace of scarlet in his cheeks. 

Amidala got right back to business. " General, it will have to wait. The Jedi will be arriving sooner than expected. " 

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice down Obi-Wan's back. The color drained from his face and his mouth tightened. _The Jedi were arriving sooner than expected?_

He noticed now that she was wearing her royal outfit. She looked splendid, but Obi-Wan took no notice of her beauty, but of the way it made her look more intimidating when she looked at him with her deep, sharp brown eyes. 

He followed her on her right as she started to walk down the corridor towards the landing platform. He didn't notice that Kikerio gave him a dirty look as he butted her out of her place. " Your Majesty, are you positive I must see them with you? Perhaps Lieutenant Kikerio would be better fit. " 

Amidala gave a firm shake of her head. "General Kenobi, I trust you with my life. I trust you will handle this situation in stride. Enough of these negative feelings. Perhaps they sent someone you know. Maybe they sent a friend. " 

Obi-Wan didn't tell her that he wasn't sure if anyone was his friend anymore. 

~*~*~*~

The ship landed gracefully on the land platform in front of the lake. Qui-Gon nudged the sleeping Anakin. The Master didn't know how he could have fallen asleep with the planet so close, but he had. He hadn't even been asleep for five minutes. Qui-Gon was sorry he had to wake the boy. He deserved rest. 

Anakin leapt awake. He rubbed his eyes for a second, then grinned. " Thank you for waking me, Master. I don't believe I could have done so for myself. " 

"Of course, Anakin," Qui-Gon as he grabbed his pack and stood to leave. Anakin followed him down the aisle. Qui-Gon thanked the pilot; paid him twenty credits, and strode down the ramp. He sensed Anakin happily following him. 

Qui-Gon would never get used to the simple beauty of Naboo, no matter how many times he visited. The simple blueness of the sky marveled him. The exotic shrubbery of that gathered around the palace was the darkest and most beautiful shade of green he had seen. The water showed him his reflection and the mountains in the distance jutted in the sky. He could see the sunlight beginning to make its slow descent. 

"It's more beautiful than I remember it," Anakin breathed. 

"I agree." Qui-Gon smiled as a man ran up to them. 

"Master Jedi?" the man said when he reached them. By the red armor Qui-Gon could tell that the man was a guard for the Queen. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Right this way, please. I will take you right to the Queen. " 

"Good," Anakin said before he could stop himself. Qui-Gon gave him a confused glance, but nevertheless followed the guard. 

Qui-Gon became aware of a presence in the Force. It was undeniably strong, and it seemed familiar. Qui-Gon couldn't figure it out. The presence made him nervous and excited at the same time. He knew this being, but he could not place it. He tore into it, but shields yanked down on him, blocking him. 

He had no doubt someone Force-sensitive was around, but he couldn't figure it out. 

They entered the palace and as they neared the throne room, the presence became larger in Qui-Gon's mind. He glanced at Anakin, and found the boy looking back at him, puzzled. Qui-Gon offered a shrug as they entered the throne room. 

The Force power almost knocked him down. Anakin seemed unaffected, thought, and he gazed at Amidala, excited. Qui-Gon heard a soft, almost inaudible cry in the room. His eyes quickly found the Queen. 

She was fine. His eyes darted to her right, where a man stood. 

Qui-Gon almost fell over. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

~*~*~*~ 

Remember to review! 


	5. Today's the Strike of a Match

The title of the part comes from the song 'Sorry' by Our Lady Peace off of the 'Gravity' CD. Raine Maida wrote it. Buy the CD! It is AWESOME!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I almost didn't go to a very important NJROTC meeting because I knew you guys were waiting! Then I thought, no, they'd have to wait. Haha. Anyhow, I figured you guys would want to read the chapter NOW, so I don't have time to thank you all individually, but I'll do my best to get to you next time. 

Until next time… May the Force be with you, always. 

~Blazer~  
July 15, 2002

BREATHE

PART FOUR:

TODAY'S THE STRIKE OF A MATCH

__

Him. 

For a second Qui-Gon could not move. He just stood there dumbly, staring at Obi-Wan, taking in the sight of him and angered to see him alive. At the very least Qui-Gon had hoped he had been killed. 

Obi-Wan certainly had changed. His face was still youthful, but Qui-Gon could see the jaded look in his eyes and the lines in Obi-Wan's face. He looked weathered. His clothing was no longer that of a Jedi, but of a soldier's. His boots were knee high and his pants black and made of leather. His shirt was black and made of a fine material that kept him equally warm and cool. Over that he wore a silver leather vest that hugged him tightly. Qui-Gon frowned at the leg brace. He looked formal as he stood on Amidala's right, hands folded behind him. 

Qui-Gon caught a hold of his mind and walked quickly to catch up with Anakin and the guard. He still could not take his eyes off of Obi-Wan. He stared determinedly forward, out a stained glass window. 

Anakin was grinning as he bowed to Amidala, who was examining him with great care. Qui-Gon followed his Padawan and bowed, his eyes never once leaving Obi-Wan. 

"Master Jinn?" Amidala asked, incredulous. "Annie? Is it really you? " Her eyes were shining and she stood, rushing down to meet her visitors. Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan signaled to a female at his side. The female gave him a dirty look brimmed with affection, but flanked Amidala from ten feet off, her pistol at ready. 

Amidala looked marvelous. She was not as done up as usual, but she was still in her usual splendor. She wore a black feathery dress with intricate designs down the front, depicting images of flowers and waterfalls. Her hair was curled in a simple bun at the back of her head, held with a beautiful glass blue hairpin in the shape of a bird. The dress was elegant, let allowed her room to run if needed. What they didn't know was that Kikerio had selected the dress for her. It was a dress that a Queen needed, yet would also be effective if a need to run was fronted. 

Qui-Gon forced his eyes away from Obi-Wan and shook the hand Amidala offered him. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty," he said generously, well aware that Obi-Wan could hear. "I am happy to be serving you again. It is an honor to be back on Naboo and find you in good health. " 

"The honor is mine, Master Jedi," Amidala replied. She turned to Anakin, her eyes lighting up. " Oh, Annie, you've grown! " 

"Thanks," Anakin said his smile almost as wide as hers. 

"Have you fulfilled your promise, Annie? Are you a great Jedi Knight now?" 

Qui-Gon peered at Anakin. "No, not yet," Anakin said happily. "But I will be one day. " 

"I'm glad to hear that," Amidala said. She turned back, her mouth open, her eyes on Obi-Wan, prepared to call him to her. 

"Your Majesty, " Kikerio said, jumping in front of Amidala, blocking Obi-Wan from view. "I suggest we leave this open area to the draw room. There is less chance of an attack there. " 

Amidala looked at her funny, but nodded anyway. She swept a hand to Kikerio. "This is Lieutenant Kikerio Tekra."

"Pleased, " Kikerio said shortly, nodding at the pair. "Let's go Your Majesty." Kikerio motioned to some other guards and they shot forward to surround the trio. Kikerio led the way. 

Qui-Gon glanced back to the throne. 

Obi-Wan was gone. 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan paced outside of the throne room, silently debating. Should he go the draw room and claim his place as Amidala's General of the Naboo Security Force? Should he show himself to Qui-Gon? What would Qui-Gon do? 

Obi-Wan had seen the bafflement in Qui-Gon's eyes when he had walked into the throne room. Obi-Wan had felt the Jedi the minute the ship touched down. He had done his best to shield himself from the Jedi Master, but apparently, he was not to be fooled. He had felt the scorching anger through a bond that had been shattered three years ago. The bond was as thin as paper, but it was still there, and Obi-Wan found it useful. 

The former Jedi paced and paced. He didn't know if Qui-Gon could hold back on his anger. He didn't blame his former Master, but he resented him all the same. 

Why of all Jedi had the Council sent _Qui-Gon?_ There were thousands of Jedi Knights in the Order. Why of all of them did they send the one that Obi-Wan knew hated him? He knew the logical answer was that Qui-Gon had helped Amidala three years ago, and that it would be better sending someone Amidala knew. Still, it tore him up. 

In the Council's eyes, Obi-Wan knew he had done nothing wrong by leaving the Jedi Order and becoming one of the Lost Twenty. 

But in Qui-Gon's eyes, Obi-Wan had shamed the Jedi and all they stood for. 

In Qui-Gon's eyes, Obi-Wan had a lot to answer for. 

And Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was right. 

~*~*~*~

"Where is he?" Amidala asked, furious. She knew the two Jedi were waiting for her inside the room. Lieutenant Kikerio stood in front of her, head bowed. 

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, he didn't want to meet the two Jedi. He sent me in his stead. I see nothing wrong with the arrangement. He knows what is best. " 

"I know why he didn't want to meet the Jedi!" Amidala growled. "He's a former Jedi, did you know that, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes," came Kikerio's immediate response. 

"That's his former Master! He told me that he left on bad terms with the Jedi, but I really don't care! Find him, Lieutenant. As my General of security, he should put pride aside to meet and confer with the Jedi. "

"Your Majesty-" 

"Now, Lieutenant," Amidala snarled and went inside the room. 

Kikerio frowned. " He owes me big time," she muttered. 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan sat in the Security Office, going through records. He really had no need to see the Jedi. Kikerio could handle it. Besides, he deserved a day's break. He had not had one since last year. 

The door banged open. "General!" 

Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow at the Corporal in front of him. " Yes, Je'Tra?" 

Je'Tra panted for breath. "General, " the man said, "we have just received word from intelligence that the palace is about to be attacked. " 

__

"What?" 

Obi-Wan flew to his feet and was out the door in a second. " Where is the Queen?" 

"The draw room, but-" 

"Corporal, get everyone out of the palace now. All the cooks, the maids, everybody. I'll secure the Queen." 

"Yes, sir," Je'Tra said.

"Who is attacking?" 

"I don't know."

"How did you find out? " 

"We received a message," Je'Tra replied. 

"From who?" 

"It was anonymous, General. "

Obi-Wan went cold. "Is there evidence to back this claim? " 

"There are three attack ships in our atmosphere. " 

Obi-Wan swore. " Go, now." 

He ran down the corridor towards the main part of the palace where the Queen was, withdrawing his commlink. He cursed as he veered a hard left to stop from running into a maid coming out with a broom. He swiveled back and grabbed her by her wrist. "Miss, I ask you to leave the palace now. " He didn't wait for her questions.

"Lieutenant?" he barked. 

"General, Queen-" 

"Lieutenant, where are you?" 

"In the garden-" 

"The palace is about to be attacked. " 

"What?" Kikerio sounded outraged. 

"Gather everyone out of the palace now. We cannot have any hostages. "

"How-"

"I don't know what form, Lieutenant. Round up our guards. " 

" Yes, sir. " 

"Be careful, Lieutenant. Get the word out. I'm securing the Queen. " 

" Good luck, General. " 

" We make out own luck here, Lieutenant. " 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon felt a jump in the Force and he leapt to his feet. His hand went to his lightsaber. Anakin seemed puzzled for a second, but jumped up next to him, his own lightsaber at ready. 

"Master Jedi?" Amidala seemed frightened. "What's wrong?" 

The door suddenly banged open, and in walked Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Qui-Gon had to yank his arm back to keep from slashing at the man. Obi-Wan sensed the movement and looked at Qui-Gon with knowing eyes. They stared for a second, then Obi-Wan purposely turned to the Queen. Qui-Gon could see the tension in Obi-Wan's features. 

"M'Lady, please follow me," he said gently. 

"What is it, General?" she asked, leaping out of her seat. 

__

General? Qui-Gon could barely believe his ears. 

"Not now, M'Lady. We need to hurry and leave." He shot Qui-Gon a challenging look that caused Qui-Gon to tighten his grip on his saber. Anakin seemed very confused as to what was taking part around him. His eyes darted from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan, then back to Qui-Gon and then back to Obi-Wan, who looked at him quite coldly. 

"General! What is going on?" 

"M'Lady-"

"She asked you a question, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his voice hard as ice. 

The look Obi-Wan gave him would make hell freeze over. "Excuse me, Master Jedi, I do not believe I asked for your opinion. " Obi-Wan's voice was hot, his eyes steely gray. 

"General! Answer the question!" 

Obi-Wan's gaze softened when he looked at Amidala. "M'Lady, we need to leave now. The intelligence office is saying the palace is about to be attacked." He saw the stunned look on her face. "M'Lady, there are three attack ships in the orbit. "

Amidala nodded, as if in a daze. "This can't be true…"

"Please, Your Majesty. We need to get out of here before they attack. I've sent Lieutenant Kikerio to gather the guards, but I need to get to the Reserve Army headquarters. We may need them this time, M'Lady. " He waved his hand towards the door. "Come. " 

"How did you find this out?" Qui-Gon asked hotly. He moved towards the door, his lightsaber at ready. Anakin followed him. Qui-Gon could see the spark of anger in Obi-Wan's eyes, and it pleased him to know he had gotten under Obi-Wan's skin. 

"The intelligence office received a message," he said shortly as he ushered Amidala to the door. Purposely, he moved in front of Qui-Gon and peered out the door. 

"You need a weapon," Qui-Gon said, amused as he let his eyes trail to the lightsaber on Obi-Wan's belt. The spark in Obi-Wan's eyes ignited and raged. 

"I do not believe I need your advice, Jedi," Obi-Wan spat in Qui-Gon's face. 

"You-" Qui-Gon began. His mind was swirling was the lack of respect Obi-Wan was showing. _I should have expected this_, he thought. It was typical behavior of the Last One. 

Obi-Wan waved a hand to silence him as he snatched up his blinking commlink. "Lieutenant?" 

"General, all borders of the palace are secure. No one has gone in yet, and we see nothing. The palace should be safe for you to exit. The ships have shown no activity except for moving forward a mile. These ships weren't scheduled to arrive. They bear no markings. " 

"Is the safe-house ready for the Queen?" Obi-Wan stepped into the hallway, motioning for the others to follow. Queen Amidala stepped out, the Jedi surrounding her. Obi-Wan took a blaster from his belt. He noticed the dirty look Qui-Gon shot his way and smirked at him. 

"What?" 

Obi-Wan's smirk left as Amidala broke through the Jedi and marched in front of him. "M'Lady, the safe-house-"

"Are you insane?" Her voice was sharp and Qui-Gon took pleasure from the wince that his former apprentice gave. "The safe-house is all the way in the country side! I can't go out there! What about my people?" 

Obi-Wan looked at her calmly. "Your Majesty, we agreed on this plan. And since no attack has been made, we have no reason to assume that the people of Naboo will be targeted. " 

"General!" 

Kikerio's sharp voice brought Obi-Wan's attention back to the commlink. "Lieutenant?" 

"Movement. Droids. An entire fleet of them. They're not showing aggressiveness, but they are steadily advancing. No one has shot at them. They appear to be attack droids, however. " 

Amidala's face turned pale. Obi-Wan watched her lips purse together. He knew from experience that she was about to start snapping out orders. He grimly realized that if she were to do so, she would stay and fight; and that was the last thing he wanted from her. Still, she was the Queen, and her word was the law on Naboo, even to General Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"We are not traveling to the safe-house, General," she barked with authority. She held out her hand expectantly, and Obi-Wan reluctantly handed her the commlink. "Lieutenant Kikerio?" 

"Your Majesty." 

"Do not fire on the droids unless you are fired upon. You have created a barrier around the palace? "

"Yes." 

" I am coming out. I will head to the safe-hold in the forest to make plans. If the droids have not moved for an hour, leave them and head to the safe-hold." 

"What?" Obi-Wan blurted. 

Amidala ignored him. "We-"

"Your Majesty! They're firing!" 

Obi-Wan shot Amidala a grim look. 

Amidala groaned. "Fight back. We will send reinforcements. Hang on. "

"Will do, Your Majesty. " Kikerio signed off. 

Obi-Wan took back his commlink. "The safe-hold?" he asked doubtfully. 

Amidala ignored him again and turned to Qui-Gon. " Master Jedi," she said graciously, " I ask for your protection to the safe-hold. We can discuss the need to find this assassin there. " 

"Your Majesty," Qui-Gon began. As much as it enraged him, he agreed with Obi-Wan. "The safe-house would probably be a better place than the one out in the woods." 

"We have absolutely no proof that this attack has any link do with the assassin," Obi-Wan added, earning an angry look from the Jedi.

"I believe it does, General," Amidala said steadily. "I believe this is Nakor." Nakor was the moon Obi-Wan suspected of being behind the assassination attempts. 

"Nakor does not have this kind of power," Obi-Wan argued. "You've been there, M'Lady. It's a dry moon. "

"Nakor?" Anakin wondered out loud. His voice was almost drowned out by the blaster sounds that kept coming from the outside. 

"Later," Amidala promised. "Either way, we need to move. We need to get to the safe-hold and evacuate the city. " She remembered vividly the camps the people of Theed had been herded into. She wouldn't be able to live if that happened to them again. 

"First, then," Obi-Wan said, submitting, "we'll head to the safe-hold. You'll stay there." He emphasized that. "I need to head to the army HQ. Then we'll evacuate the city." 

Amidala mulled it over for a second. "First the evacuation." She matched Obi-Wan's imposing glare with her own. He scowled at her, but nodded. 

She smiled at Qui-Gon. "Do you agree, Master Jedi?" 

Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan leveled stare. There was now nothing in the young man's eyes and that worried Qui-Gon more than angered him. He didn't want Obi-Wan to be emotionless. That meant he now might be a callused killer than one who fumbled at the job. And if Obi-Wan somehow could not be trusted and wasn't really working for the Queen, than Qui-Gon would need Obi-Wan dumb at his job…

__

Did you just accuse him of plotting against the Queen?

The words shocked Qui-Gon. He realized how stupid he had been. He was concentrating on his anger and mistrustfulness of Obi-Wan instead of concentrating on his mission. What kind of Master was he? The Chosen One needed the best Master available. Qui-Gon could not make anymore mistakes. It might lead to damaging the Chosen One's training and that was more important to Qui-Gon than life. 

He forced himself to meet Amidala's gaze. "It sounds excellent, Your Majesty." 

~*~*~*~

__

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes. The smells and beeps around him did not associate with death. The pain hit him suddenly, and he winced. Death wasn't supposed to be painful. It was supposed to be light and happy and airy…

"Qui-Gon?" The voice was baffled, but also joyful. He heard a pounding of feet and he tried to curl into a ball, but the pain roared at him, and he groaned. "Qui-Gon's awake!" he heard someone yell. The voice was young and childish, and it hurt Qui-Gon's ears. He flinched as someone grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. Why couldn't they all leave him alone?

"Master Jinn?" 

This voice was soft and gentle. He murmured. 

" Qui-Gon, can you hear me?" 

He forced his head to nod, closing his eyes. 

"He's awake!" the childish voice cried. 

Qui-Gon reached out to the Force, struggling to remember. He let it enter his body and flow through him, ebbing away the pain. His mind seemed blank, and he opened his eyes.

The light burned. He blinked repeatedly. Slowly, he made out the shape of a smiling young face, and a middle-aged one that was creased with worry. His tongue was heavy and dry in his mouth, and he noticed the tube heading down his throat. He realized then that he was in the Temple infirmary. 

But why?

He had been on Naboo, protecting the Queen during the great battle. A robed figure had come before him. He had pushed Anakin away, ordered him to hide. The robed figure was a Sith Lord, and drained Qui-Gon's energy reserve as it had never been drained. The Sith was the most skilled fighter Qui-Gon had ever fought. He was cunning and fast and powerful…he had been separated from Obi-Wan… 

Obi-Wan!

__

Where was Obi-Wan? It all came back to him in a rush. Qui-Gon tried to buck against the bed but his stomach screamed fire. His mind was heavy with worry. He had been stabbed through the stomach. He had wavered on the verge of death, watching Obi-Wan battle the Sith lord. He had felt the Sith die, then Obi-Wan run to him…

And then what? 

Qui-Gon couldn't place it. Where was Obi-Wan? Was he alive? Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan had tried to heal him. Had Obi-Wan succeeded? Was that how he lived? 

The middle-aged woman was now talking to him. He recognized her as Jedi Temple Healer Veira Dirmond. " Qui-Gon, listen to me," she was saying. " You have a tube in your throat. I'll take it out in a moment. You were injured severely, but you're fine now. Don't fight against any machine that is strapped to your body. Understand? "

He nodded. Veira positioned herself by Qui-Gon's bedside. She wrapped her hands around the tube, and told him to blow out on the count of three. In a few short seconds, she had the tube out, and Qui-Gon was coughing violently, his lungs and throat on fire. Qui-Gon thought he would cough up his intestines, and he thought his throat was sandpaper. He licked his lips, but there was no moisture on his tongue. 

"Don't talk," Veira said gently. " You're very weak. You have a visitor by the name of Anakin Skywalker. I threw him out; he was making too much noise." 

Qui-Gon spoke his voice coarse. " Wa-wait."

She smiled.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

Her smiled faltered. " You're weak, Qui-Gon," she said briskly. " Not now."

Dread filled the Jedi. "Where_ is my Padawan?" he said, his voice stronger. " Is he hurt? How long have I been out?"_

"For a week," she whispered. 

"Obi-Wan?" he asked.

She hesitated. She moved around the bed and stood between Qui-Gon's bed and a curtain. " I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," she said, her voice low. She took an edge of the curtain and pulled it back.

Obi-Wan lay on the bed, tubes surrounding him, his color ashy and his frame thin. 

"He hasn't waken since we brought him in," she said softly. 

~*~*~*~

As always, review! 

__


	6. Respect the Game

A/N: The name of the title kindda comes from WWE (or WWF to all of you don't know they changed the name because they got sued). Anyhowz, the title came from the PPV preview for KOTR that kindda went like this (in a freaky voice):

Respect (flash pic of Undertaker [Taker's motto])

The Game (flash pic of Triple H [HHH's aka name])

Respect the Game (flash pics of Taker beating up HHH and vice versa) 

Get it? 

I hate long author notes, but I seem to be full of them. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I got that many for only five chapters! THANK YOU! 

To answer questions: yes it was Obi-Wan's cry, you can kick Qui-Gon's a$$ later, and what I'm trying to get across that Obi-Wan and Amidala are actually good friends! I tried to make her nice…anyhow, thank you for the reviews, so sorry I couldn't thank you indiviually. I figured (again) you would want the chapter more… or am I mistaken? J 

~Blazer~

July 16, 2002

BREATHE

PART FIVE:

RESPECT THE GAME

The palace halls were clear. Obi-Wan led the way, a blaster in his fist. He knew the palace the best, and Qui-Gon was forced to let him lead. Qui-Gon still stuck to Obi-Wan, not letting five feet get between them. He knew that Obi-Wan was irritated with him for that, but Qui-Gon couldn't help it. His lightsaber was held close in front of him, and it almost was touching Obi-Wan's back. Privately, Qui-Gon was hoping that Obi-Wan would jerk back into his saber.

"You can make the evacuation notice from the throne room," Obi-Wan explained to Amidala. 

"How is that?" she asked doubtfully. 

"M'Lady, the throne room is not only used for you to greet visitors."

"How do you mean?" They were nearing the throne room. Obi-Wan's tension level rose. He prayed the fighting had not gotten past the barrier. He wanted to be out there in the fray, but he knew that Queen Amidala was his first priority. 

"There was a public service system installed last year," Obi-Wan said. 

"What? " Amidala seemed completely baffled. " What? Why wasn't I told?"

"Your Majesty, " Obi-Wan said calmly, "It has a very low power supply. You will have time to make a thirty- second speech. I'm afraid we'll have to head to the Security Office if you wish to make it longer."

Amidala glared at him. "You should have told me." 

"We were, M'Lady. Some thought it would embarrassing if you knew. " 

"Why?"

"We installed it ourselves," Obi-Wan said. " I gave the OK for it. Some security officers thought it would be a nice surprise. " 

"Oh." Amidala looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Quiet," Obi-Wan suddenly hushed. He peered around the corner. He saw frenzy as maids rushed to the doors, struggling to get out. "No, no," Obi-Wan muttered. He stuffed his blaster back in his belt. " Your Majesty, I'll show you the microphone for you to speak into, but I've got to sort this out."

"Of course," Amidala said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. " Shut it off," he ordered. 

"But why?" Anakin blurted.

Qui-Gon felt anger grill through him. Who was Obi-Wan to give him orders?

"Do you want to cause even more of a panic?" he demanded, nodding to the frantic maids. "They can't get out that way. I've got to lead them out. " 

Qui-Gon stood, precious seconds ticking away. He hated himself, but he saw Obi-Wan's logic. Yes, the man was good, which made him even more deadly. He deactivated his lightsaber. Anakin fumed, but deactivated his as well. 

Amidala was well aware of the tension between the former Master and Padawan. She let them glare each other for a full minute before she raised her arm between them. "General, please," she said in a hushed way. "The evacuation notice." 

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered. He nodded at Qui-Gon curtly as stepped from behind the corner. A maid cried out as she pointed to them. Immediately they all started to rush to them, crying out. Obi-Wan pointed over the mob towards a pillar by the stairwell. " From the bottom, count fifteen palms up." He glanced at Qui-Gon's large hands, then at Anakin's. He pointed to the boy. "Let him do it. Press it hard. Thirty seconds, Your Majesty. " 

He didn't wait for a response but strolled forward, raising his arms up to avert the group of twenty or so maids. Most of them saw and instantly grew quiet at the sight of a figure they knew so well. He waved his arm, motioning them to follow him. Amidala nodded encouragingly as she made her way to the pillar quickly. The group veered off after Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon was amazed at the calming effect that Obi-Wan had over the maids. Apparently, Obi-Wan was well loved here on Naboo. It made him realize that maybe there was still heart in his former Padawan. The simple act of taking charge made Qui-Gon realize the effect his training had had on Obi-Wan, and made him wonder what had steered Obi-Wan off the course in the first place. He watched as Obi-Wan led to maids through a door, wondering why the sudden change of heart he had.

He had no time to ponder why. Anakin had reached the pillar was counting up quickly. He pressed his fingers into the spot where he had reached twenty. Not to his surprise, the covering of the pillar slid up. A small depression was in the pillar and in the depression a comm unit. It was a very old comm unit with a bad receiver but still a comm unit. 

Amidala took the receiver with a strong hand. She pressed it to her mouth, pressing the small red button on it the its side. She said a hesitant hello, and her voice was heard throughout the streets of Theed, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

She charged on, mindful of her time limit. "Citizens of Theed. This is Queen Amidala. There is no cause for alarm, but I am ordering the immediate evacuation of the city. Please travel to other cities here on Naboo. Do not panic. Do not rush. Do everything in a calm order. Take only what you need to last a few weeks or so. Please hurry. Thank you," she added just the comm unit went dead. 

She was about to speak to Qui-Gon when they heard shots fire from within the palace.

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan knew the maids were frantic to leave the palace and the fighting, but he needed to find a safe exit for them to leave. He led the group down a long hall that exited out into an alley. All of them were quiet, trust in their eyes that Obi-Wan would leave them to safety. "Do you know if anyone else is still here?" 

The maid at the front of the group shrugged. " We grabbed our things and ran. We forgot that the front doors are only opened with a code. None of us knew it. We're eternally grateful to you, General Kenobi." Some of them nodded their agreement.

"It's no problem," Obi-Wan said tersely. He had no idea if anyone was in the alley. There should be some guards there, but if they were good guards, they would have gone off to join the fighting. He fervently hoped that Lieutenant Kikerio was all right. He prayed no one had been killed while he was here in absolutely no danger. 

They reached the door. He held up his hand to stop the maids. Cautiously, he stepped to the door. He didn't want to use the lightsaber with Qui-Gon so near, but it was the best weapon he had. Glancing over his shoulder, he peered down the hall into the throne room. He saw no movement. Activating the lightsaber, he held out his hand and the door flew open.

He jumped into the alley. It was deserted. He waved the maids forward and when they entered the alley, he nodded down the side of the alley that would lead them to a street in the city. "Thank you!" they all cried as they ran towards their freedom. Obi-Wan covered their backs, sensing that the street would possess no danger. He wasn't too sure about the other exit, which led to the lake and the quad area of the palace. 

He watched the maids run down the street and head their separate ways, his head poked around the corner. He turned back to the other exit, and ran towards the door. 

"There!" he heard someone yell as he ducked into the door he had just come out of. 

He dove into the door just in time to avoid blaster fire that sailed over him.

He turned his slide into a roll and used it to come to his feet. He could hear the droids' feet as they walked and he frowned. He knew that the droids that were coming after him were the droids of the Trade Federation that had blockaded Naboo. But did that mean they had come back? The Galactic Senate had ordered them to cut down their armies. But still, even if they had cut the army in half, it would still be tremendous. 

Obi-Wan didn't have time to wonder what it could be or how many droids they had. The droids were now steaming into the palace; their blaster bolts singing past Obi-Wan's ears as he ducked down a corner. He had to lead the droids away from the Queen. He needed help, but if he ran for Qui-Gon's, he may condemn the Queen. 

He felt the Force flow around him, guiding him in his moves. He wouldn't be able to fight these droids if they got close, but he deflected their bolts easily. The shot bounced off his lightsaber back to the droid. The shot killed the droid easily. He killed enough droids for three guards that way.

Still, the droids kept pouring in. He could feel the sweat start to trail down his chest and face. His arms began to ache. He wondered numbly if there was a line of droids waiting to come in. Was this the force they had sent to secure the palace? Was he the only one fighting? Even as he fought, he moved backwards, heading down a corridor. 

He soon lost track of time. He no longer thought. His arms moved, guided by the Force. The droids were endless. There were six or so firing at the same time. He leapt and dodged, slicing the bolts back at them. If he killed three, there were three more behind them to take their place. His arms ached. He couldn't get a decent breath in. He couldn't hand-to-hand combat with them even if he wanted to. His legs hurt from all the dodging. His hands were sweaty, and he had to concentrate to hold the lightsaber. 

The Force flowed around him, aiding him. His connection had not dimmed in the last three years. If anything, it had grown stronger. He knew that would puzzle Qui-Gon, probably anger him, but he couldn't think of Qui-Gon right now. 

He was in dire need of help. He didn't know where he was in the palace. Was he near the throne room? Was he coming to a dead end? He dreaded that. Part of his success with the droids was the fact he could jump back if they got to close. If he came to a dead end, would he have to hand-to-hand combat with them? He wouldn't be able to win if they backed him up. He would be overcome. 

Obi-Wan slashed and slashed at the bolts. His arms screamed fury. He called on the Force and directed it towards the line of droids. It knocked over two lines of them. They fell back, knocking over the ones behind them. Obi-Wan blinked. The fourth line of droids was struggling to get over the fallen ones. Obi-Wan couldn't believe his luck. He blocked some shots, then turned and ran. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon heard the shots clearly, yet he made no move to head towards the sound. His hand rested on his lightsaber hilt, yet he did not activate it. Anakin called his name, yet he did not hear it. Amidala touched his arm, but he did not feel it.

He wanted to scream. He could feel Obi-Wan, twisting and blocking bolts with his lightsaber. He could feel the surprise in Obi-Wan, and the grim determination. He could hear the whizzing bolts clearly, and he vaguely saw the bolts screaming past Obi-Wan ears. 

No! He did not want to feel this disgrace through the Force! He did not want to have any connection whatsoever to him. He didn't want Obi-Wan to know that he could feel him, so he clamped his Force connection down, startling Anakin, for their bond was immediately broken. 

"Master Qui-Gon!" Amidala cried, starting towards the door. Automatically, he followed her. "We need to help Obi-Wan." She rolled her hand towards the door. "Droids must be in the palace. " 

It shook Qui-Gon from his trance. "No, Your Majesty," he said gently. "We need to get you to the safe-hold. I am positive that the guards will hear the shots and come to help him."

She looked at him. "No! Obi-Wan needs help! I know it! All the guards are outside! They won't be able to get to him! I know it!" She could see she was getting nowhere with this. Qui-Gon's eyes were too determined and harsh looking. She glowered at him. "Master Jedi, he needs help! If you will not come with me, I'm afraid that you won't be able to help me! Quite possibly, I will be killed! " 

"Your Majesty, please," Qui-Gon said irritably, stepping in front of her. "I know what is best. I'm sure he can take care of himself." 

" You don't know that!" she replied. " You don't know how many droids there are out there! What if there are hundreds!"

"I'm sure there are not hundreds, Your Majesty," Qui-Gon said patiently. "Please-"

"You Majesty!"

They all turned to see a young man running to them. "Corporal?" Amidala asked as he came near. "Je'Tra, what is it?" 

The man frowned. "The hospital wing has collapsed!" 

"Was everyone out?" Amidala's face went absolutely white.

" I'm not sure, Your Majesty," Je'Tra said. "General Kenobi told me to evacuate everyone. I didn't think they would go after the hospital wing, but they did. When I got there, the front wall was down. I've been trying to get in, but I can't. I need help. I can hear people in-"

"Sola is in there!" Amidala began to run, not towards the door, but towards the way Je'Tra had come. Qui-Gon wanted to groan in frustration. He didn't even know who this Sola person was. He needed to get the Queen in a safe place. Grimly, he followed Amidala, matching her stride. 

"Your Majesty, please. You must get to the safe-hold."

"My sister is in there!" Amidala roared in his face. " If she's trapped in there, I need to get her out!" Je'Tra followed them closely, a blaster at hand. Anakin was on her left, Qui-Gon at her right. Both lightsabers were activated. "Just protect me! I'll be fine!" Her eyes looked feverish with worry. 

The hospital wing was two minutes away. It wasn't very big; and was a circular room that only fitted about twenty. As far as Amidala knew, only Sola and five guards injured in the trap Obi-Wan had set up was in there. When they reached the wing, Qui-Gon realized it would take at least twenty minutes to get in there. 

It looked terrible. The front wall and the front half of the ceiling had collapsed onto the ground. The rubble rose up to the part of the ceiling that had not collapsed. It made a wall that seemed impossible to get through. Sharp bits of rocks jutted out from the sloping pile of rubble. Qui-Gon felt through the wall with the Force and knew that the pile was thick. 

Qui-Gon attuned his ears with the Force. He got as close as he dared and listened, closing his eyes. He heard voices. They were panicked and scared. The Force told him that they were all alive, although one had had to be dug out of the rubble. That one needed medical attention.

He relayed the news to Amidala, who gave a sigh of relief. " Sola!" she yelled. "Sola! It's Padme, Sola! Can you hear me?"

"Padme? Padme, thank goodness!" 

Amidala wanted to cry with relief. " We'll get you out of there! Don't worry. " 

Qui-Gon examined the structure. This wing branched out from the palace, it's end near the tree line of the forest. Qui-Gon couldn't understand how the wall had collapsed from the inside. He frowned. Had droids come this way? He couldn't feel any through the Force. He would have to ask Sola when they got her out. 

Amidala was speaking to Je'Tra. "Please go to my chamber and get me my battle outfit," she instructed. "Meet us at the safe-hold."

She turned her attention to Qui-Gon. " Can we go to the top and take the rocks out? " 

Anakin suddenly spoke. "If we go to the outside, we can use our lightsabers to cut a hole through the wall. They can climb out there." 

Qui-Gon nodded, smiling a bit. "Good idea. We'll need to be careful, though. After we get them out, we'll head to the forest and the safe-hold. We can't be seen, though."

"Excellent!" Amidala said. 

"Anakin, stay here and protect the Queen. I'll be right back." He gave Anakin a good stare. " Keep her safe."

"Don't worry," Anakin said seriously. 

Confident that he was putting the Queen in good hands, Qui-Gon went to a window and broke it. He saw Amidala wince. 

He jumped out the window.

~*~*~*~

__

Where was he?

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes open. All he saw in front of him was a field of darkness that stretched on for miles. He took a step forward, and the ground shook under his step. Cautiously, he took some more steps, each with the same result. It didn't scare him, but it unnerved him. The darkness was all around him, like it was suffocating him.

Where was he?

He couldn't remember what had happened. He reached to the Force to reassure him. To his horror, he couldn't feel it. Reaching out harder, he was met with the same result. That sacred him. He had never the Force yanked out of him this way before. He took another step forward and yelped as the ground shook violently. His cry seemed to echo for a long time.

"Hello?" he called out. The only answer he got back was his own greeting. Obi-Wan held his hand up in front of him. He saw a vague outline, but nothing else. Oh, Force what had happened?

No memory came back to him. The last thing he remembered was coming face-to-face with the Sith. He tried to grasp the battle that was sure to have followed, but none came. Maybe then, he had been killed. Was this the afterlife? Was this the Force? It didn't seem like anything his teachers had taught him so long ago. They had told him that it would peaceful and full of light. There was no light here and it sure wasn't peaceful. 

He wasn't afraid to be dead, but he was afraid of not knowing how he had died. He didn't want to stay here. Coldness had started to creep into his bones. "Hello!" he called. His voice echoed. He listened as it bounced off invisible walls and finally dried out. 

"Hello, my young Padawan," someone said from behind him.

He jumped, and when he landed, the ground shook as though a meteor had struck the planet. He spun around, struggling to regain his balance. "Who is it?" he called. There was no longer an echo. 

There was a robed figure standing in front of him. He was outlined in light, as if he were standing in front of a sun. Obi-Wan, accustomed to the dark shielded his eyes. He winced, and peered at the man. He couldn't see the man's face, but he could tell that the he was middle-height and aging. 

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"You know me," the man softly. "I am your Master."

Obi-Wan started. No way. Qui-Gon was his Master. " No, you're not."

"I am the Master you need," the man said. "That foolish man who you call Master can't give you what you need. I can do that, my young Jedi. You have strange gifts, young one. You are special, but that man does not see them. "

"Who are you really?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"Oh, poor boy," the man sneered. "You don't know who you are. If you join me, young one, you would soar to new heights. No one understands your gifts. "

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan shouted. "What have you done?"

"Pity," the man sighed. 

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan yelled. 

"I am the one who will offer you the salvation that you need. I call myself Enhrida. Know something, young one: if you speak a word of me, something will happen to all you love. Something will happen to those you need." 

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I will come to you again, Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man said. 

"Stop!" 

The man lifted his hood just enough to let Obi-Wan see his toothy smile. " Do you think you know pain?" he asked suddenly.

" What?"

The man raised his hands. "You have no idea. " 

Lightning shot out of his fingertips suddenly. Obi-Wan jerked suddenly, pain radiating throughout his body. He screamed, falling to his side, causing the ground to lurch beneath him. The lightning swarmed on his body, causing every part of him to scream out. He rolled frantically, struggling to escape the pain. He held his arms to his stomach, trying to curl in a ball.

" And I'll do that to all you love," the man said. "You think this hurts? This is so small, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do not speak of this, my young Jedi, do not. You think you know pain?"

Obi-Wan screamed in return. 

"You have no idea."

~*~*~*~

Reviews are always welcomed, even flames. 

__


	7. This Lack of SelfControl I Fear Is Never...

A/N: The name of the part comes from the song " Crawling" off the Hybrid Theory CD by Linkin Park. I'm sure you've all heard of them. I can't tell you who wrote it b/c I don't have the CD booklet with me, but know I don't have their permission. And yes, if you've guessed, I love rock music, and yes, I do a lot of songfics, and yes, I do use lyrics for part titles. I just wanted to let you know.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Long author notes again! Anyhow, thanks again, and to clear things up, the flashbacks come at random, you know? Just to show what has happened before? And they are of before…whatever before it, cause all of you don't know and have no fear, it WILL be explained in later chapters. I promise. I have six more chapters written, and I'm still not done! And for those of you reading Decadence…sigh. Go check the author's note I have. Thank you. 

Many thanks to my sister Akila who read this chapter (I'm sorry you guys-she knows most of what's going to happen next, because she's read the rest of the chapters because she's my twin!) and sort of beta read it. Well, she pointed out mistakes! Please go read her Behind Enemy Lines fic, The Sorrow in the World Cannot Add Up to Now. It's a really good fic! And if you like WWE, read Cry At the World, which is AU. THANKS, SIS! 

Sorry for the long note! I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Mostly an action part! 

~Blazer~

July 17, 2002

BREATHE

PART SIX:

THIS LACK OF SELF-CONTROL I FEAR IS NEVER ENDING

The pain was growing.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. His side ached, his arms burned, his bad leg throbbed. His chest felt tight as he started to wheeze, struggling to take in a decent breath. He knew then that he had been fighting for at least forty-five minutes. It could be as long as one hour. His endurance was high, but this was too much. This was far too much. 

Where was everybody? Why couldn't they help him? He didn't dare reach for his commlink. He had been going at a tremendously slow jog for the last ten minutes, deflecting bolts as they droids began to chase him. They were a long way off, but still, it was a narrow hall he was in, and they were gaining as he started to lag. Soon he would have to stop.

The Force buzzed around him, guiding his hands as he zigzagged across the hall. The shots were being fired one after another. But no matter how strong he was in the Force, his weakened state dimmed his connection. It still aided him, but he was growing slower and his arms were growing heavier. His ragged wheezes came in short gasps. He wanted to just fall down and rest. He almost considered that. He didn't fear death. He wouldn't like this form of death, but if it eased the pain, it might be worth it. 

Suddenly he spotted a stairwell, and he realized he was back in the throne room at the back. He hugged the wall as he slowed to a walk. The wall would end suddenly, he knew, and would turn into the banister of the stairwell. The shots grew more persistent, but he knew if he ducked behind the corner and ran at a full sprint up the stairs, he would distance himself greatly between the fighters and have time to comm for help.

Gathering his strength, he turned sharply around the corner and onto the bottom step of the stairs. He tucked his lightsaber onto his belt and sprinted, as fast as his tired body would allow. He was lucky the stairs only had two flights of twenty-five steps each. He didn't stop when he reached the second floor of the palace. Instead, he continued to sprint down the hall until he came to an open door. He ducked inside and shut the door as quietly as he could. 

He leaned down, his hands on his knees. He could feel the sweat dripping from his hair onto the carpet. He collapsed down to the ground, trying to control his breathing. He put his knees up and stuck his head between them, his breathing slowing as he grasped the Force. But now he didn't know if he would be able to get up. 

Using his right arm, he peeled off his commlink. He punched a frequency. "Kikerio?" he gasped, his voice harsh and breathless. 

"Obi-Wan, where are you?" He could hear the deep concern in her voice.

"What's happened?" he asked instead. 

"We're still keeping the droids at bay. None have entered the palace-"

"I've been fighting droids in the palace for at least the last half-hour. They're now in the throne room. I think they're coming up to the second floor." He stopped and erupted into coughs, his throat and tongue parched. 

"General, are you all right? We've lost five guards, and sixteen are injured. I sent someone to gather more forces. The Naboo Reserve Army is assembling." 

"Can you send up someone to help me?" Obi-Wan knew he sounded weak, but he knew he would be overcome if no one helped him.

"Where are you?" Kikerio asked immediately. 

"Second floor," he said, glancing around. "In Sio Bibble's office. "

"I'll send a force up immediately. Are you injured?"

"Just exhausted. How's everyone holding out?" 

"We're not as exhausted as you, General, believe me." 

"The Queen?"

"I thought she was with you." There was panic in the Lieutenant's voice. Obi-Wan heard shouts behind her.

"I had to lead some maids out when the droids attacked. I haven't seen her." He hesitated. "I left her with the two Jedi."

"Oh, that's good, then. I have the Master's frequency. I'll call him."

"If you can't reach him, call the safe-hold. She'll be there. "

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Lieu-"

Suddenly, a blaster slammed through the door and continued on, blasting through the window. Obi-Wan jumped up. "Send the force, now, Lieutenant! I can't last much longer!" Obi-Wan didn't bother to put his commlink back on his belt. He dropped it and grabbed his lightsaber as he backed up towards the window. 

More shots fired as the droids knocked the door open. They knew he was here. He deflected the shots, and they knocked and killed the droids that fired them. Still blocking shots, Obi-Wan kicked out his left leg and knocked out what was left of the window. 

Now that the droids knew where he was, they started to pour in. Obi-Wan began to wheeze again. 

All he needed were a few seconds…

He held out his hand and the droids flew back into one another, knocking three rows over. It had worked the first time, and it worked now, buying Obi-Wan precious seconds. 

Obi-Wan backed up, took a breath, then ran and jumped out the window headlong, tucking his legs in so he could roll. 

An array of shots suddenly fired, then stilled. Obi-Wan screamed in pain as a shot sank into his upper arm. He dropped the lightsaber, but his other hand reached out and grabbed it. His roll was forgotten as he tumbled out the window and started to slide down the roof. 

Somehow, he forced the pain in so it was numb. His blood cascaded down his arm and onto the tile of the roof. He kicked out with his feet and dug his heel into the crevices of the roof, looking for anything that would slow his slide. He reached back with his right arm, the uninjured one, and grabbed at the slits between the tiles. He had let go of his lightsaber, and he watched it clatter down the roof and fall off the edge. He found a hold and hung on, forcing his heel into a slit.

He could hear the droids running into the room. He had to move somehow. He was on the second floor, and the roof of the first floor was forty feet down. He could make that jump if he got to the edge without sliding off. 

Shaking, he stretched out as far as he dared and dug his heel into a slit a bit further down. He let go of the slit his right hand clutched in a death grip. 

At that second, shots began to rain down upon Obi-Wan. He didn't think. He threw himself forward, his arm screaming fury. He ducked into a forward roll that sent him over the edge, head first. He turned the fall into a somersault that took him to the roof of the first floor. He landed on his back and started a wild slide over towards the edge. 

Obi-Wan twisted frantically, struggling to roll. His energy seemed zapped, and his back groaned from the impact of hitting the roof. He got himself sideways and fell off the edge, his body spinning. His eyes widened when he realized the ground the fifty feet down. Twisting, he somehow managed to come into an awkward somersault, struggling to get close to the wall at the same time, aware of the shots being fired from the second floor that were hitting the ground. 

He tried to land his somersault, but his arms now seemed lifeless. He fell chest first. He realized then that there was no avoiding the collision. He would have to take the impact and hope he wouldn't die. He had used rolls and somersaults immensely for the last minute. If he timed this just right, he would again use a forward roll, and maybe live to tell about it. 

He gathered the Force around him to slow his fall. He knew it wouldn't stop him enough to save him, but it slowed him enough to get his plan straight. He put his right arm out in front of him as he threw his weight onto his chest so that his head was now slightly closer to the ground than his torso and legs. His left arm hung at his side, useless. Again, he gathered the Force around him, this time to soften his impact. The rest would be up to him. 

The ground was coming up quickly. He gulped and said one last prayer. 

At five feet from the ground, he threw his right hand forward so it hit the ground first. The shock rippled up his body and made his injured shoulder scream. He took the pain in stride, having no time to think of it. He was now in almost a handstand position. He forced all his weight to fall backwards so that his legs flipped over his head. He used the momentum to come into a weak roll. His body shook from the impact, but he sensed just bruises and cuts, maybe even a sprained ankle or neck. He collapsed on the ground, stomach up.

He made a weak attempt to rise, but his body would not follow his mind. He painfully twisted his neck and saw his lightsaber a few feet away. Ever so slowly, he reached out his hand and with the last of his strength, called the weapon to him. He linked it to his belt painfully.

Then he gave up all fight and just lay, breathing. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon had to carry the man who had been trapped under the wall of rubble from the hospital wing. All of the other could walk, although because of whatever injury that had put them in the hospital wing in the first place they were slow. The man who had been under the rubble appeared to have a broken ankle, but Qui-Gon couldn't tell.

When Sola stepped from the hole Qui-Gon had made in the wall, Padme had run up and the sisters had hugged for an entire minute. For the first time, Qui-Gon saw Queen Padme Amidala cry. They were tears of relief, but they were still tears. He was happy that Sola were safe. He knew Amidala would have been devastated if she had been injured. 

Qui-Gon was also pleased that Anakin was taking his job seriously. He trailed Amidala closely, his blue saber flashing. Yes, the Chosen One was actually showing he was the Chosen One. 

"Now, Your Majesty, we are heading to the safe-hold," Qui-Gon said. He bobbed his head in the direction of the forest. " We have attended out business here, so we'll leave now. "

Amidala broke away from Sola and peered at Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan needs help. He's been alone now for at least twenty minutes. "

Qui-Gon gave a sigh of frustration. So they now were back on the subject of the Last One. How Qui-Gon loathed that subject. 

"Like I said, he should be all right," Qui-Gon said.

Sola caught Qui-Gon's urgency and could see the danger her sister was in. "Sis, Obi-Wan's a big boy. He can take care of himself, believe me. He's creative. He's be fine."

Amidala blew out a breath. "That's what worries me. He'll try to act brave and wind up getting killed. It takes forever to find a good General around this place." She gave a half-grin. "And it takes forever to find a good friend."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obi-Wan was not a good friend. He was a back stabber. Qui-Gon knew that first hand. Again he wondered what had changed Obi-Wan. Again he wondered if Obi-Wan was actually a murderer, and was using Amidala's trust for his own purposes. However, for the time being, Qui-Gon could not voice his suspicions, not with Obi-Wan so close to the Queen. 

"Sis, please." Sola's voice pleaded. "Padme. You need to be safe. Obi-Wan would want that and you know it as well as I do. He would want you to be safe. Besides, I'm sure he's with Lieutenant Kikerio right now, fighting the droids."

Amidala closed her eyes. She counted under her breath. Qui-Gon had no idea what she was doing, but he had a feeling she had given in. Her sister's words had reached her. He could tell that. He smiled gratefully at Sola, who shrugged. Finally, Amidala opened her eyes, and he could see the guilt clearly. "All right. We'll head to the safe-hold."

~*~*~*~

It took about twenty minutes to reach the large hut in the woods. Amidala led the way of their little group. She walked proudly, although she often glanced back towards the palace. They could still faintly hear the blaster bolts once they entered the hut. 

The hold was nice, with a small stove and lots of cots. There was a large table in the center of the room. A kitchen stood in a corner, and two bookshelves lined the walls. Qui-Gon gently deposited the injured man on the cot nearest to the stove. Sola was starting it up, and another woman was gathering food to feed the injured. 

Amidala glanced around, despair clear on her features. " I can't plan here by myself," she muttered. She turned to regard Qui-Gon. "I am safe here, Master Jedi. I ask you now to return to the palace and return to me my General. "

Qui-Gon bit his lip. "Your Majesty-"

"Or will I have to do it?" Her voice was ragged and full of desperation. "I am about to call my guards back, Master Jedi. I will let Nakor take the palace as long as everyone is out of there. The Naboo Army is meeting right now. I _will_ go back to the palace to find Obi-Wan. " 

Qui-Gon sighed in resignation. He turned to Anakin. "I want you to go outside and keep watch. Keep the Queen safe. If you sense even the tiniest chance of danger, get the Queen somewhere safe. Anywhere safe will do. Don't contact me, Anakin. If we're somehow captured and they confiscate my commlink, they'll be able to trace the call here. The most important thing to keep the Queen safe. Do you understand me, Padawan?"

Anakin seemed excited at this amount of trust his Master was bestowing upon him. He nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course, Master. Don't worry."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I trust you, Anakin. Be careful."

He turned and left.

~*~*~*~

It was growing darker and colder. Qui-Gon became increasingly aware of those facts as he battled through the brush and mud. Naboo was too cold, he decided as he slugged his cloak on. He held his deactivated lightsaber out in front of him, ready to fire it up any second. 

He was not a native of Naboo; therefore he had trouble finding the palace. He knew he could have found it very easily if he tried harder, but he was stalling. The more time it took the better. Maybe Obi-Wan would be dead when he got there. 

__

Now, wait. 

Qui-Gon stabbed at himself. He was a Jedi. Obi-Wan was not worth giving up all his morals. Jedi did not want others to die. Qui-Gon sighed, picking up his pace. He was a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan needed help and he would get it. He didn't deserve help, but he would get it.

Whither he deserved death or not.

~*~*~*~ 

Obi-Wan couldn't feel his arm anymore. 

The cold started to creep through his bones. His arm was a hot throb. His neck hurt whenever he moved it. His ankle had started to swell, and it hurt when he breathed deeply. He did a span of his of his body and found he had twisted his ankle, sprained his neck, had a slash on his forehead from when he dove out the window, and cracked a couple of ribs. There were also the numerous cuts and the bruises. He didn't think of those.

He shivered. He had no idea how long he laid on the ground, just staring at the sky. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while until he mentally slapped himself and forced himself to pull himself into a sitting position. 

Standing up was a completely different subject. He couldn't seem to get enough energy to move his legs. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't move. He closed his eyes and tried to call the Force to him, but his injuries made it hard to grasp a handle on. He breathed harshly, closing his eyes when the pain got too bad.

Suddenly he heard a sound from behind him. He heard the metallic steps of droids as they clinked on the hard pavement. He swore. This area wasn't used that much, and no droids had attacked it, hence there were no guards around. He cursed his luck. He had fallen into a deserted place that offered no help. It had to be an act of fate.

Obi-Wan used his right arm to push himself against the palace wall. He would have to fight these droids. If he were lucky, there wouldn't be that many. 

Not that he had been lucky before. 

He quietly took out his blaster. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon hissed as pain drove through his shoulder. It felt like a blaster wound. He spun around, lightsaber glowing, searching for his enemy. He was met with the hoots of the forest. He did a complete circle before he realized he was alone. Confused, he deactivated his saber and concentrated on the flash of intense pain.

He held his arm and examined it. There was nothing. There was no pain anymore, either. It had been a quick flash on then nothing. It puzzled him. He searched through the Force and was astonished to feel the pain grow again. He tore the pain away and searched for the cause. And was infuriated when he found it. The anger that soared through him when he found the source surprised and scared him at the same time.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was injured, and unintentionally had sent the pain away in the Force and through their shattered bond, Qui-Gon had felt it. He cursed himself. He should have realized from the beginning that Obi-Wan would turn out bad. He was respected for his great strength and knowledge of the Force, but he had not been able to sense the boy he had chose for a Padawan would turn out to be a…monster. 

So now Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was injured. That made his job harder when he found the man.

Angered, he continued on.

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan recalled he had dropped his commlink on the floor of Sio Bibble's office. He frowned. If only he had that now and could contact someone…

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon's commlink blinked. He answered it as he continued walking.

"Master Jedi?" Qui-Gon grunted an affirmative. "This is Lieutenant Kikerio Tekra. General Kenobi told me he left the Queen in your care. I wish to know if you have delivered her safely to the safe-hold."

Qui-Gon grunted another affirmative. "Where is Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Queen wants to know where he is. Is he with you?"

She didn't answer him for a few moments. "General Kenobi was trapped in Senator Bibble's office. I sent guards up there to help him ten minutes ago. I haven't heard a word since. "

Qui-Gon sighed. "Where is Senator Bibble's office?" 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan heard the shouts from above him. He guessed the droids did too, because they paused. Obi-Wan scooted towards a large bush and used it to conceal himself partly. He watched the droids as the leader activated his comm unit. He heard it talk in Basic. He hoped the droids would be called back so he wouldn't have to fight them.

After a minute the droid waved him arm forward, and they continued to walk their intended path. He counted thirty. 

He gritted his teeth and forced himself into a hunch. 

The droids were in front of the bush. He had no doubt one of them would see him. Now he had the element of surprise on his side. 

He fired. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon was not pleased with the fact he had go into the palace. He used a broken window to enter. He sensed all the droids were on the second floor. He ran to the throne room and continued up the stairs at a dead sprint, hearing the shouts of humans and the hums of blasters.

He erupted onto the second floor very much in the same way his former apprentice had. He saw a battle going on down a corridor and he did not slow, activating his lightsaber. He heard some yell out, and droids turned to him. He grimly realized that was the door that led to Sio Bibble's office. Obi-Wan should be in there.

He continued his run as the droids started to fire at him. He blocked and dodged the shots and leapt into the fray. He whirled and ducked and took out three droids. He crouched down and rolled past the droids, successfully evading them. He rolled into the room and uncurled.

The guards were winning, although six of them were injured and two dead. Qui-Gon glanced around the room, searching for Obi-Wan. He was surprised when he didn't see the former Jedi fighting along side his comrades. He searched the room as he continued to wipe out droid after droid. His eyes fell to the smashed window. He fringed an injury and collapsed into a corner where the injured lay.

"Where's General Kenobi?" he asked one whose arm was bleeding. 

The woman was well trained and answered immediately. "He wasn't here when we arrived. " She nodded towards the window. "That window was knocked out when we got here. It was knocked out from inside. By the looks of it, it appears to have been blasted out. I think maybe he's out that way, but we haven't been able to send anyone out to check." 

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks and stood. He easily fought his way to the window, taking out droids as he moved along. He could see now that the guards would win. They didn't need him. He peered out the window and instantly knew by the glass and blood that this was the way Obi-Wan had gone. 

Qui-Gon knew it would take longer if he ran all the way out of the palace and came around. He didn't want to leave Anakin alone for too long. Quickly, he gripped the top of the window and swung himself out gracefully, turning his swing into a roll. He rolled down the roof and uncurled himself in time to grasp the edge of the roof. He glanced down, and let go.

He hit the roof of the first floor and stood on it cautiously. Using the Force to keep himself steady, he walked slowly towards the edge of the roof. He heard the metallic clink of droids and stopped, waiting. The shots that came from the second floor seemed to stop the droids too, because he could no longer hear them. 

For a few moments, he heard the droid speak, although he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Then he heard them start to move on. It was in his best interest to avoid them. Judging by the wetness of the blood, he could tell Obi-Wan wouldn't be too far away. He would be able to follow the trail Obi-Wan would probably leave and find him.

Suddenly he heard a shots scream out. He almost fell over in surprise but he steadied himself. He knew the shots were coming from below him. He carefully walked over to the edge and balanced himself. He peeked over the edge and a second before he saw the person who was being fired upon he knew who it was.

Obi-Wan!

Qui-Gon thought for a split second before he launched himself over the edge in a somersault, activating his lightsaber. It hummed, alerting the droids to his presence. Some veered off of Obi-Wan and came after the Jedi.

Qui-Gon was all ready coming forward to slash at some droids before he landed. He neatly sliced three heads off in a row and moved towards the other one, kicking off the arm of one and slashing with his saber to bring its head off. 

The small break was all Obi-Wan needed. He threw himself to his feet, firing as he went. He hit a couple of droids and destroyed them easily. He threw his blaster down. A second later his lightsaber came to life. He battled with his right hand, the left useless. He couldn't move that fast, but they were droids and it didn't really matter. He knocked five out in a matter of moments. 

One had a vibro-blade, though, and he wasn't fast enough to dodge the slash as it came his way. It cut him cleanly on his right thigh. He paid no heed to the pain and sliced the droid's head off its shoulders. His breathing was ragged again and his whole body began to throb. He began to move slower as dizziness began to attack him.

Qui-Gon had all ready killed more than half of the droids. He used the Force to slam the remaining droids onto the ground. He deactivated his lightsaber, hardly sweating.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, switched off his saber and clutched his left arm. He stumbled back into the palace wall, yelping as he collapsed into it. He dropped his saber and slid to the ground slowly, gasping and gritting his teeth against the pain.

Qui-Gon watched the young man. He strangely felt no anger. Even better, he felt a twinge of concern. His own feelings had betrayed him, and he didn't like it in the least. Nevertheless, he gave into them and his honor as a Jedi. He stepped over towards Obi-Wan and crouched in front of him, his long robes brushing the man's feet. 

"Can you walk?" he asked. His voice seemed dead and emotionless.

Still gasping, Obi-Wan just stared. 

"What happened?" he said, nodding to Obi-Wan's bloody arm. Obi-Wan just looked at him, his eyes almost glazed. Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan arm. His entire arm was soaked in his blood. Qui-Gon grimly remembered the blood he had seen on both roofs. He glanced behind him and saw blood spattered on the floor. 

He groaned.

Obi-Wan would be no help to him now. 

~*~*~*~

And as always, review. 


	8. Would You Like to Lose Control?

Disclaimer- the new characters in this part are mine and only mine. Ha! I finally own something, Georgie! Take that! The title comes from the Goo Goo Dolls' song "Bullet Proof " off the 'Dizzy Up the Girl' CD. John Rzeznik wrote it. 

And again, thanks for the reviews!

This is rather long, but read it, please, and review. I'm not a doctor (but one day I will be. Harvard Med, watch out!), so the medical junk might not be accurate. Does anyone know Ewan McGregor's blood type? I'd like to know, 'cause ya know, he does play Obi-Wan so I can make Obi's and Ewan's…never mind. 

~Blazer~  
July 22, 2002

BREATHE

PART SEVEN:

WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOSE CONTROL? 

__

Qui-Gon lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Usually he could sleep whenever he commanded his body and mind to, but tonight something was wrong. He could feel a vague sense of fright, and a vague sense of anger. He glanced at Obi-Wan across the way to make sure he was still breathing. He was grateful to see his apprentice's chest slowly rising and falling.

Whenever he looked at Obi-Wan, his heart ached with love. This young man had saved him from certain death. He had taken some of Qui-Gon's wound and had washed it upon himself. They had shared the wound. Qui-Gon felt proud every time he looked at Obi-Wan. He owed this man everything. 

Yet he also was worried whenever he cast his eyes on his Padawan. Obi-Wan had not woken from his slumber since the Naboo starship had brought his body to the Temple. That had been two weeks ago. Qui-Gon had awoken six days ago and there was still no change in Obi-Wan. The Temple Healer Veira Dirmond had told him Obi-Wan's vitals were good and he should awake any day. Everyday he didn't was a torture to the Jedi Master.

He wondered his vague feelings were coming from Obi-Wan. He examined the young man. He seemed completely peaceful in the bed. There were pulsars on his bare chest, temples and on his neck. There was a tube down his throat and a long white bandage wrapped around his stomach. Other than that, his color was ashy and he seemed somewhat frail. They had been watering and feeding him through an IV tube, but that was taken away at night. 

Qui-Gon could not throw away his sense of unease. Was Obi-Wan dreaming? Could those possibly the feelings he felt? They were certainly not his own. His fright was wide in the open. He didn't hide this feeling. Every Master in the Temple knew how he loved Obi-Wan as a son. Even if the fright was his, he wasn't angry in the slightest. Well, he was angry with himself for not protecting Obi-Wan as he should have, but he knew that wasn't it.

He decided it was Obi-Wan and he was dreaming. He didn't know of what, but it pleased him that at least Obi-Wan's mind was active. 

Suddenly a machine coming from Obi-Wan began to ring. Qui-Gon hurled himself into a sitting position and immediately pressed his CALL button. He snapped his light on and watched as Obi-Wan began to struggle against the machines. He could hear funny chokes coming from his Padawan.

Qui-Gon counted to five and hurled himself up. His body roared fury, but he threw himself forward and clutched the edge of Obi-Wan's bed, locking his knees. He reached up and snapped on Obi-Wan's light. He watched the heart monitor making jagged jumps.

He glanced to the door and saw the lights starting to come on. He saw Veira Dirmond and her apprentice come rushing into the room and straight to Obi-Wan's bed. "You shouldn't be up," Veira said, as she came around to the other side of Obi-Wan's bed. She examined the monitors as the apprentice produced a chair for Qui-Gon to sit in. He collapsed into it heavily. 

"What's wrong, Veira?" he asked, his voice showing his fear.

Veira checked Obi-Wan's vital signs then just looked at him for a second. "He seems to be waking up," she said in a shaky voice. "He's fighting the machines but his brain shows no sign of waking. "

"What does that mean?"

Veira thought for a minute. "His body is ready to be off the monitors," she said with a sigh. "But his mind is not ready to wake. "

Qui-Gon held in his groan of frustration. He watched Veira withdraw the tube from Obi-Wan's mouth. His heart leapt when his apprentice began to cough. He prayed that any second now Obi-Wan would open his eyes. He waited for a minute while Obi-Wan coughed. Suddenly his Padawan stilled and began to breathe normally.

Veira sighed and saw the devastated look in the other Jedi's eyes. "Qui-Gon, I know he'll wake up soon." She looked at the young man fondly. "He's a fighter, Qui-Gon. I know he wants to wake up." She suddenly blinked her eyes and looked away. 

Qui-Gon knew what she was thinking and voiced it softly.

"Then why can't he?"

~*~*~*~

"We're at the northwest corner below Sio Bibble's office," Qui-Gon said into his commlink. He was crouched down by Obi-Wan, his free hand gripping the younger man's shoulder in attempt to keep him sitting up. "We're at ground level."

"Are you injured?" Lieutenant Kikerio asked. 

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a grim look. "Obi-Wan is pretty banged up. Let me check. " He felt along the younger man's body. Obi-Wan was in a trance sort of state and continued to stare blankly ahead. Qui-Gon finished his assessment in less than a minute. "His ankle is swelling, he's cracked a few ribs, and he has a deep blaster wound in his left upper arm. " He paused for a second. "He's lost a tremendous amount of blood, Lieutenant. He'll need a transfusion or something." 

The Lieutenant gave a sound of concern. "I'll round up a medic. The Queen has called us back. Many guards are leaving into the woods, but the droids aren't following. I'll meet you are your location in a few minutes. I'm sending someone out for a medic and for blood. "

"It's safer in the woods," Qui-Gon said suddenly. "I'm going to take Obi-Wan into the forest. He's a bit out of it. "

"Then as bring a stretcher we can carry as well."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll await your arrival. " He cut the transmission and turned to his task at hand.

~*~*~*~

Anakin Skywalker had always loved Padme Amidala since he had first met her all that time ago on Tatooine. He had known that she would be his first and only love, and she would be the one he would marry. 

Anakin let his mind drift as he patrolled the area outside the hut. He knew he was too young to marry now, but one day he would fulfill his prediction. He was so sure of it. Being a Jedi had taught him he could somehow "see" the future. He had glimpsed his future in Padme. She was so beautiful and caring… she had always welcomed him and had cared about him when he needed it. 

It was obvious she still cared about him. It filled him with warmth whenever he thought of it. She had been astonished to see him so grown up. Anakin zeroed in on his senses. He could feel her in the hut. She didn't know what she was doing, but he could feel her spirit and her soul. He smiled. Yes, one day he would marry her and he would die in happiness. 

His Master had been gone for the last hour. He was beginning to worry about him. He figure it had taken him twenty minutes to get to the palace and then… and then what? Had he found Obi-Wan? Was he coming back right now? Anakin was tempted to leave his post and head out to search for him. But then Padme's voice floated out to him from the door.

"Anakin?" it called softly. He immediately ran over and greeted her with a smile. She stood in the doorway, her face worried. "Annie, have you spoken with Qui-Gon?"

He was surprised to see her look so worried about his Master. "No. But I know he's fine, Padme."

For a second she looked shaken. Then suddenly she laughed. "Oh, Annie, thank you. You're the only person outside my family who has the guts to call me my first name to my face. Most likely it is " Queen Amidala" or "Your Majesty". Its gets very annoying sometimes and I have to save my sanity by talking to my sister." 

He shared her laugh; his eyes focused on her beautiful face. "You forgot one, _M'Lady."_

He had said something wrong. Her eyes dimmed and a look of anger hit them. Her lips tightened and she glared at him. He yelled at himself mentally for upsetting her. "Please don't call me that," she said harshly. 

"But Obi-Wan Kenobi does," he said, confused.

Padme's eyes brightened. He had never seen her this angry. She almost looked crazed in her torn dress. Je'Tra had not arrived yet with her battle outfit. " _General _Kenobi is none of your business, Anakin. What he calls me is none of your business. What I wish _is _you business. I ask you not to call me M'Lady." She cocked her head at him.

Anakin was taken aback. He could only nod. He watched her retreating back as she turned and closed the door. He was now most defiantly upset. Probably as upset as she. He didn't have any clue to what he had said that had angered her, except calling her a name used by Obi-Wan. He wondered what…

He froze. Qui-Gon had told him Obi-Wan had left the Order due to a terrible act that he had committed against them. Qui-Gon had been reluctant to go into detail about what Obi-Wan had did. Anakin hadn't blamed him. He had visited Qui-Gon the night Obi-Wan had left. He had seen the gash on his Master's head. _And if I hadn't been lonely and wanted company, Qui-Gon would have had no one to talk to…_

Anakin got the impression that the crime Obi-Wan had committed had been something terrible. And now Obi-Wan was Padme's General of Security…

What if Obi-Wan was plotting against the Queen?

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan wanted to sleep.

His entire body felt heavy. Even his tongue was at the very bottom of his mouth. He fought to keep his eyelids open, but he didn't have much energy to do anything else. All he wanted to do was sleep… and sleep… and sleep some more…

He was aware of Qui-Gon speaking, but he didn't have the energy to hear. He was aware that his former Master was gripping his arm, but he didn't have the energy to feel. He stared forward, his vision an odd swirl of colors. He didn't have any reserves to spare making the colors into pictures. All he wanted was sleep…that's all he would ever want…

Something screamed in his ear and sent a bolt of electricity through Obi-Wan's body. His head jerked to the right and he saw Qui-Gon looking at him closely.

"We're moving to the forest," Qui-Gon shouted in his ear. " I need your help."

Obi-Wan had a hard time concentrating on what Qui-Gon was saying. Now that he had gotten use to the level at which Qui-Gon was speaking, he was losing his energy. All ready his head was rolling back onto his shoulder and his eyes had chosen a new thing to stare at…

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon screamed, rising his level higher. " Help me walk you to forest. Its safer." 

Obi-Wan didn't even have the energy to think.

~*~*~*~

"I hate you," Qui-Gon muttered. 

He had Obi-Wan's right arm over his shoulders. Qui-Gon staggered along, most of Obi-Wan's weight dead. His left arm encircled Obi-Wan's waist tightly, and his right hand held the younger man's right arm to him. Obi-Wan's injured arm hung at his side limply. 

"Why couldn't you lose weight?" Qui-Gon grumbled. _"Anakin _is nice and light…" He tightened his grip on the former Jedi's waist as a burst of anger hit him.

Obi-Wan suddenly groaned, startling Qui-Gon. Instantly the Jedi relaxed his grip, remembering Obi-Wan's ribs. He knew it was against his own attitude but he felt ashamed for what he had done. He shook his head slightly. That was the Jedi creed within him thinking. He knew what he should feel and what he should do as a Jedi, but the things he wanted to feel and do as a man were elusive to him for the time being. He continued on with his stagger towards the forest. He grimly realized this was going to take awhile, and he cursed Obi-Wan for all he was worth.

Slowly but surely, Qui-Gon made his way towards the forest. He wasn't sure if Obi-Wan was awake. His eyes were barely open, but Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he was really awake. And Obi-Wan made no move to suggest to Qui-Gon that he was awake. The Jedi's strained back was proof of that.

They broke into the forest. Sighing, Qui-Gon continued on towards some shrubbery. They needed to stay hidden. Qui-Gon watched his feet carefully, searching for any sign of something that would trip him. His muscles screamed agony whenever he stumbled and Obi-Wan fell against him. 

"Wake up, Obi-Wan," he muttered irritably. They continued. 

Gasping, Qui-Gon reached the bush. He leaned back and took Obi-Wan's arm off of him. He lay Obi-Wan on his side and then collapsed against a tree, struggling for breath. He looked at Obi-Wan with an expression just short of hate. 

After a couple of minutes, Qui-Gon stood and went over to Obi-Wan. He kneeled by the young man, and roughly shook him. 

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in a drunken way. He was stretched out with a log immediately to one side and shrubbery a few feet to the other. 

"Obi-Wan, listen to me," Qui-Gon said urgently, bringing the Force to bring strength into Obi-Wan. He saw Obi-Wan's eyes become more alert and his breathing become a bit better. Qui-Gon brought the Force to bear on Obi-Wan's ribs and start to heal them. "Obi-Wan, are you listening?"

Obi-Wan groaned and tried to sit up, but Qui-Gon gently pushed him back down. "What happened?" the former Jedi croaked. He winced. 

"You've lost a lot of blood," Qui-Gon said, ignoring the question. " You've twisted your ankle, and you've got more cuts and bruises than I can count. I can feel about four cracked ribs. " 

"I sprained my neck," Obi-Wan moaned. "I think I did something to my kidney…" 

"Which one?" Qui-Gon asked immediately, causing Obi-Wan to peer at him. Even Qui-Gon could hear the concern in his voice. Obi-Wan gave a weak grin. " Which kidney?" 

Obi-Wan directed the man to his left side. Qui-Gon came over and prodded the skin. Obi-Wan tried to hold it in, but he let out a small whimper when Qui-Gon pushed his skin. Grimly, the older man sat back and said," I think you bruised it. You're lucky it didn't tear." 

"Just take it out," Obi-Wan whispered. "I only need one…" Qui-Gon heard the strain in the man's voice and realized he was trying not to break down. 

"Be quiet," Qui-Gon snapped. He allowed a bit of anger to come back into him. He reached into his pack and brought out a small medpac. " I'm going to wrap your ankle. " 

"In what?" Obi-Wan demanded. Before Qui-Gon could do anything, Obi-Wan snapped himself up with gritted teeth. He used his good arm and scooted back from Qui-Gon. 

"What? What do you mean 'in what'? In bandages, what do you think?" 

"Let me do it," Obi-Wan requested in what seemed an almost frightened voice. 

"But-"

"Let me do it!" Obi-Wan held his ankle protectively. 

"Will you stop it?" Qui-Gon demanded. " You're acting like a baby."

__

Wouldn't you if you had what I did? Obi-Wan almost voiced the question aloud but stopped himself. "Just give me the pac, Qui-Gon," he said instead. 

"I'm trying to help," Qui-Gon growled. 

"I don't need your help," Obi-Wan said quietly. He sensed the anger within Qui-Gon. The man didn't realized that he had given Obi-Wan a clear access to his feelings when he had brought the Force upon Obi-Wan's injuries. 

"'Don't need my help'?" Qui-Gon repeated. He stood in one fluid motion, tossing the medpac at Obi-Wan, who dodged it. " I think you needed my help just a little while ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You weren't going to make it here without me. You wouldn't have beaten the droids without me. But you're going to need more than my help to save you from what you've chosen. " 

Fuming, Qui-Gon turned and started to stalk away. 

Obi-Wan paused, then shouted at Qui-Gon's back, "And what have I chosen, Qui-Gon?" 

"Death!" Qui-Gon yelled. 

Once he was sure that Qui-Gon was safely away, Obi-Wan reached into his boot and took out a small dagger. He frowned. He hadn't wanted to act like a baby, but he didn't know how Qui-Gon would have reacted if he had seen the dagger. 

It was, after all, Qui-Gon's gift to his former Padawan on his twenty-fifth birthday. 

~*~*~*~

Anakin felt sick. He knew that Obi-Wan was evil! Somehow this attack was all Obi-Wan's fault… he would be the end of Padme Naberrie Amidala…

Sudden movement caught his attention. He activated his saber in one fluid movement and started to move towards the noisy movement of the bushes. He attuned his ears and his eyes. He called on the Force and gently probed within the bush. It was a man with a bundle in his arms. 

"Who are you?" Anakin asked calmly. He sensed the man was reluctant to give up any information. 

"Are you the Jedi?" said the young man. 

"And if I am?" Anakin said. 

"I'm Corporal Je'Tra Narbris of the Naboo Security Force. "

"Step out slowly," Anakin instructed the man, unwilling to take any chances. 

A man rose from behind the bushes. Anakin could see now that his face was pale and he was nervous. "Where's the other Jedi?" Je'Tra said, coming around the bush and heading towards the hut. He was now more aggressive, which angered Anakin. This man needed to be afraid of him. " I need to speak with him. "

"Master Qui-Gon left me in charge," Anakin said in what he hoped was a humble voice. "He's on a mission for the Queen."

Je'Tra frowned. " Great. He left us with a kid. " Anakin was too stunned to say anything. Je'Tra continued on towards the hut. He was at the door when Anakin caught up to him.

"Corporal Narbris, you're very rude," he said angrily. "You're not showing any respect for a Jedi."

"You're not a Jedi yet," Je'Tra snorted as he entered the hut. Anakin followed him, fuming.

Padme welcomed Je'Tra as if he were her best friend. Anakin was jealous of the rude man. He obviously held a special place in Padme's heart. 

"Here is your outfit, my Queen," the slimy slug said. " I think there may be droids following me. "

"What?" Anakin broke in, stepping up to the man. 

"Annie, hush," Padme quieted. " Did you see them?" He could sense her unease. 

"I heard them. We must leave here now. " 

Padme frowned. "But what of the guards?" 

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Your Majesty," Je'Tra said, glancing at Sola for support. She nodded. " We must go before they find you. " 

"Listen to him, Padme," Sola said urgently. 

Padme's face was pinched. She looked so worried that Anakin's heart ached for her. He wanted to hug her. She was only an inch taller than he was, but his muscle built made her look very tiny and fragile. She was indeed an angel that was easily broken in body, but never in her mind. Anakin wondered how her children would convince her into the things that normal teenagers slimed their parents into…

Finally Padme turned to Anakin. "Annie, Qui-Gon left you here. I trust your judgment. I don't want to leave, Annie. What do you think is best?"

Anakin noticed with pride the look of loathing that Je'Tra threw his way. He didn't even have to think about what Qui-Gon would want. "We should go, Your Majesty. It's not safe here. It's not safe at all." 

He could tell he had disappointed her, but he wouldn't take back what he had said. Her well being was too important to him for that. He needed her safe. 

Padme sighed and turned to Je'Tra. "Let's go, Corporal." 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan filled the syringe up, grimacing. He knew needles were a part of life, but he still hated them. He supposed it was a childhood fear. When he had been about ten, another initiate had accidentally stabbed him when they had been learning about medicines of the galaxy. He supposed he had been paranoid of them since. 

He shivered. He lit a glow rod and perched it on a low fern. He injected the needle into his good arm and pressed the plunger. He watched the liquid drain, horribly fascinated. Carefully, he withdrew the needle and quickly wrapped a small bandage around it. He laid the syringe in the pac, sighing. 

He had wrapped his ankle; planted bacta patches on his cuts, and had cut off his left sleeve. The neat bandages wrapped around the wound were starting to slightly turn red. He had doused the wound in bacta, but apparently that wouldn't be enough. But at least the painkiller he had just injected himself with was starting to kick in. The pain was decreasing dramatically. 

Sighing, he glanced around. Qui-Gon had been gone for five minutes. Obi-Wan fervently hoped that his former Master hadn't gotten lost. He knew firsthand that the Naboo forest was very treacherous. 

There was nothing he could do about his ribs and kidneys. They weren't hurting that badly. Only when he breathed deeply or twisted the wrong way did they start to scream. He had himself in a pretty comfortable position, but he still couldn't muster up the energy to stand. The loss of blood had greatly fatigued him, leaving his muscles and limbs weak. 

__

Now, isn't this good? Sometimes his sarcasm took on a mind of it's own. 

Obi-Wan was starting to worry. Where was Qui-Gon? Had he gotten lost or was he truly not coming back? That suddenly brought into Obi-Wan's mind the question of why his former Master had come back in the first place. It definitely had not been for Obi-Wan sake. He realized Amidala had probably asked him to and he smiled. He had to love that girl. 

He suddenly heard a small female voice calling out. "General? General?"

He breathed in relief. It was Lieutenant Kikerio. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon walked.

He didn't care where he walked to; he just cared about the burning words inside him that screamed at him to get away from Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon was sick with shame and self-hatred. After all he had done, after all he had sacrificed and had suffered through, he wasn't strong enough to face the demon inside of him that was jerking against its restraints with a fury equal to the power of a lightning bolt. He hated himself. So many people admired him and thought they knew him, but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Nobody knew him. He didn't even know himself.

He wanted to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The knowledge of that thought inside him made his skin itch. He felt too tight in his skin when the knowledge pounded at him. Every bone in his body had seemed to freeze when he had come across that thought. The beat of shame was like a club across his back. 

He wanted to kill Obi-Wan.

He was a Jedi Master. Jedi did not kill because they could. Yet the burning rage inside of him was like a fire that ate everything it came across. He didn't know why he felt such rage at this man, yet he did. He walked, his head bowed, his face contorted.

He didn't even know himself. That was scared him the most. His fury was totally new to him. Even when his true love had died his rage did not compare to this. When the fire took over he was blind to anything else. When the fire took over he saw and heard and spoke nothing of it. All the other little fires had been sparks. Obi-Wan had triggered something this time that had unleashed a beast within Qui-Gon. He didn't even know what the man had said or why it was such a great deal to the Jedi Master. 

And Qui-Gon was petrified. He didn't know he could possess hateful feelings for another being. Not even Tahl's killer had unleashed feelings such as these within him. There was no simple answer to the question that burned inside him. It was such a simple question but there would never be such a simple answer. 

Why? 

What scared Qui-Gon the most was that one morning he would wake up and not know who he was. His greatest fear was forgetting who he was and what he had done and all he wanted. He didn't want to be a man who knew his name and his rank and his being, but did not know what he wanted or why he had done the things he had done. 

He didn't know why he felt these things. Was it something in his past? Was it something he had seen? Was it something that had never been? 

Why?

The questions nagged and nagged him, but he couldn't answer them. It felt as if he were drowning in an endless pool of questions that made no sense and had no sense. They were meaningless questions that had slipped through his fingers and made up the universe. He watched them as they circled around his head, their voices hard and cold and accusing. 

Why? Why were these emotions haunting him? Why the hate? Why the rage? Why the feeling of wanting to kill? Why couldn't he answer them?

And suddenly Qui-Gon realized it and the answer. It was so simple and yet it was so complicated. It was so confusing yet it made perfect sense. Qui-Gon leaned against a tree, panting. 

Everything that people questioned that really mattered had to do with love. 

And Qui-Gon had loved Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon even had to admit it. 

And the rage was for…

And the hate was for…

And the need to kill was for…

Love? 

~*~*~*~

"I'm walking," Obi-Wan said, resolute. 

Lieutenant Kikerio gave an exasperated sigh. She signaled the two guards who were carrying the stretcher. "We didn't bring this here for nothing, General," she said. She waved forward a man wearing the green tunic of a medic. "This is Ramilion. He's a great medic. He fixed my sister up in a flash. " 

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Obi-Wan said, nodding at Ramilion. 

The medic quickly unzipped his med pac. Ramilion took out some scissors. "You did a good job," he said, nodding at the bandage on Obi-Wan's arm. "But I need to inspect it. " Obi-Wan nodded and the man swiftly sliced through the bandages. 

Kikerio was standing a few feet away while the other fifteen guards patrolled the area. She let out a low whistled at the bloody puncture in her superior's arm. " Whoa," she said. Then she realized that the other guards were watching her and she immediately straightened, giving them all cold looks. 

Obi-Wan wanted to laugh but he was too caught up in watching Ramilion. The medic studied the wound for a minute, then reached in his pac and took out some water and a towel. He doused the wound in water and gently rubbed away the blood. Obi-Wan was leaning against a tree. He used it to push his head against, wincing. 

"You okay, Obi-Wan?" Kikerio asked in a low voice. 

"No worries," Obi-Wan said, managing a small smile. She was one of his only friends. Since what had happened three years ago, Obi-Wan had not wanted to get close to anyone. The apartment complex where he lived in Theed was small and he had never met any of the other neighbors. He was usually too busy to socialize although when he had first arrived he had met someone…

A hot flash of pain caused him to jerk his head towards Ramilion. His eyes burned as he watched Ramilion dousing the wound with some purple concoction. The medic emptied the tiny bottle into the wound and Obi-Wan was fascinated as Ramilion added some water and the concoction dissolved into Obi-Wan skin. His arm was now a faint purple. "What is that stuff?" he asked, incredulous. 

Ramilion saw his shock and smiled. "Its my own creation," he said, obviously pleased at the reaction he was getting. " It's a pain killer and it fights infection and starts to close the wound without stitches. " He rolled a bandage around Obi-Wan's arm. "This is just a backup though. Better safe than sorry. " 

Obi-Wan gave Kikerio an amazed look. "See?" she said with a grin. "He's great. " 

Ramilion flushed with pleasure. He had Obi-Wan remove his top and he spread a thin layer of white cream over his abdomen and chest. Again Ramilion rolled the bandages around him tightly. "I can't give you anything for the kidney. You're going to have to go to an infirmary for that. " 

"Of course," Obi-Wan said offhandedly, which really meant he wasn't going. He accepted the loose gray tunic that Ramilion handed him. He took off his utility belt and tucked the tunic in, then replaced the utility belt. "Thanks, Ramilion. Do you have any of that purple stuff?" He was eager to get some for himself and dab it onto his other cuts. 

"Of course, General," Ramilion said. He took out a couple of bottles and handed them to Obi-Wan. " Its called WH-100.Do you want anything for the pain in your ribs?" 

"No, thanks," Obi-Wan said quickly. He had no intention of becoming a painkiller addict. "But I think-"

"You need blood!" Kikerio said suddenly. She jumped to her pack and took out a small cooler. She walked over. 

"No, wait-" Obi-Wan started to argue. 

"You need blood," Kikerio repeated. She set the cooler on the ground. "Qui-Gon said you were out of it. " She peered at his face. "You're pale and you haven't stood once. If you were at full strength you'd be barking out orders in my face. " 

"I'm tired," Obi-Wan snapped. Kikerio just left the cooler with Ramilion and walked away quite cheerfully. 

"I hate her," Obi-Wan muttered. "I hate her."

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon wasn't in control. He was far from it. He aimlessly walked, struggling to compose himself. He knew he had gone in a complete circle and he was nearing the place where he had left Obi-Wan. He was fighting to compose himself before he reached Obi-Wan. He didn't want to blow up and kill Obi-Wan in cold blood. 

A snap blared in his ears. 

Qui-Gon didn't think. He jumped down and behind a tree. He held his lightsaber firmly and slowly peered out from behind the trunk. 

There were droids. There were only about fifty, but they were moving through the woods, and they had purpose. 

Qui-Gon calculated quickly. If they kept in the same direction they would hit Obi-Wan dead on. Qui-Gon heart quickened. He replaced his lightsaber on his belt and streaked away.

~*~*~*~

The blood flowing into Obi-Wan's veins seemed to rejuvenate him. He could feel his energy returning and half way through the bag he wanted to go, but Ramilion insisted on him receiving the whole bag. Obi-Wan knew the guards were eager to go, but he couldn't argue with both the resilient Kikerio and the persistent Ramilion. He still didn't have enough energy to do that. He wondered if he had ever had enough energy and strength to argue with Kikerio in the first place. 

"We should leave," Obi-Wan said to no one in particular. His voice didn't seem into it. 

"Pretty soon, General," Ramilion said from his perch on a log. He was acting as an IV post. He held the IV bag of blood up high. A tube trailed from the bottom of it to a needle taped onto Obi-Wan's left wrist. The blood was dripping quickly, but it was still too slow for Obi-Wan's taste. "Almost done." 

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Kikerio said. She handed him a food capsule. "Eat. You're going to need some energy. " 

"Its dark," Obi-Wan said, accepting the bar and changing the subject. "Light some more glow rods. " The only rods activated were two around Obi-Wan and one near the center of the huddle the guards had gotten in. Four sentries patrolled the small perimeter. 

"We'll use our night-vision goggles," Kikerio said. She stared at him until he lost his nerve and swallowed the food capsule. She grinned, although Obi-Wan could barely see it in the dim light. "How do you feel?"

"Since when are you so concerned?" he asked good-naturedly. 

"Since you took a huge risk and fought the droids in the palace," she said seriously. " You went down a roof for star's sake, Obi-Wan! We didn't even know the droids were in the palace! You were shot! I blame myself for this you know? I didn't make a good enough barrier. You could have been killed. I should be demoted. I should be fired! You were lucky, Obi-Wan. You were lucky that Jedi got there when he did. And you made a huge sacrifice. "

A guard who had been listening spoke up. "We all agree, General," he said. The others made sounds of agreement.

Obi-Wan was stunned. He had never felt so honored. He knew a lot of these guards had not accepted him because he had left the Jedi and Amidala had made him General so quickly. He had told Kikerio what had happened in the palace, and apparently she had made it her business to make sure everyone else knew too. He felt warm all over now that he found he had gained the guards' respect. 

"Thank you," he said softly. " But I didn't do anything special. We're all trained to do this. All of you would have done the same."

"I don't think we all could have survived fighting droids single-handedly for forty-five minutes; running up a set of stairs; breaking a window and flying through it; and then rolling down a roof that's forty feet up; and then rolling down one that was fifty feet up and survive," a guard said. 

"And being shot," another added, earning some laughs. 

Obi-Wan tried to scowl, but it ended up as a smile that sent the whole party into laughter. Ramilion had to stop himself from dropping the IV bag. 

"Kikerio, it's not your fault," he said quietly. "Really, its not. The droids were going to find some way to break in or another. " 

"What kind of droids were those?" asked a guard. The others all hushed. 

"Probably Nakor," Kikerio said. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not so sure. " He glanced at the faces of the guards. He saw only a couple who had been guards for three years. He didn't want to break bad news. Everyone knew what had happened with the blockade, even the newest recruit. "I think they were the Trade Federation droids. " He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Silence. He knew they were all soaking it in so he gave them time. "Are you sure?" one asked. "Are you sure it's the Trade Federation and not Nakor?" 

Again, Obi-Wan sighed. "Nakor is small moon," he said. "It doesn't have many resources for an army like this. It's not a very rich moon, so it couldn't hire someone to invade Naboo. I got a good look at those droids. There exactly like the ones that we fought three years ago."

"They sound like them, too," an older man said. 

"And smell like them," a woman said seriously. Everyone just looked her. She seemed puzzled. "What?" 

Obi-Wan smiled. " I didn't really smell them three years ago," he said. 

"I did," she said, triumphant. " They smelled like oil and-"

A low whistle sang through the air and they instantly went quiet. A minute later one of the sentries came running. "I hear someone," he said tersely. "And he's not trying to be quiet. " 

Obi-Wan glanced at Ramilion, then at the needle. "Take it out," he ordered. 

"But-" Ramilion said desperately. 

"It's an order," Obi-Wan said quickly. He glanced at Kikerio. "Do as you please, Lieutenant. I'm not going to be much help. " The Lieutenant nodded with what seemed a sort of reluctance. He realized with a smile that she didn't want to mess up in front of him. She was like that at the oddest times. 

Ramilion gently took the needle out of Obi-Wan's wrist and used the tape that had been holding it down to block off any bleeding that may occur. The medic packed the blood back in the cooler and was heading to his bag to store it. 

"Toss it," Obi-Wan said from behind, startling him. "It'll weigh you down. If all else fails, we're going to have to run and you're not trained. Believe me, Ramilion, you don't want to be carrying that when those droids are chasing you. " 

Ramilion hesitated. "We weren't done with the transfusion-"

"I'm fine!" Obi-Wan snapped. "Drop the cooler and help me up. Then hide."

"I can hit a target with a blaster-" Ramilion started. 

"Good," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Now get over here. Please," he added. 

Ramilion swung Obi-Wan's good arm over his shoulder with great reluctance. With ease, Ramilion helped the man stand. "You need to be careful of the kidney," Ramilion warned. "I don't know the extent of the damage. It's probably bruised. I know you're going to use your arm, but not too much. It needs rest. It'll hurt, believe me, I think it'll hurt."

"Thank you, Ramilion," Obi-Wan said, breaking away from him to stand on his own. He rested most of his weight on his good leg, mindful of his twisted ankle. _Now I've got two busted legs. _He hated fate and everything to do with it. "Now hide. " 

"Of course, General," Ramilion said, dropping behind a bush and rolling into the vacant circular middle. Obi-Wan was pleased to see him take a blaster and pop the muzzle through the bush in the direction of Colonel Kikerio. 

Obi-Wan made his way to join Kikerio behind a log. He walked slowly, his legs weak. He crouched beside her. "Droids?" he asked. He took out his blaster and rested the short muzzle on the log. 

"I don't think so," she said. 

"Then who-?" he started. Then he stopped himself and felt out with the Force. Sure enough, the current he was searching for was there and better yet, it was near. 

"It's Qui-Gon Jinn," he said, relieved that the Jedi had come back. He stood up and shouted quietly, "Qui-Gon?" 

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon voice yelled back and there was a breeze as Qui-Gon ran to the log. The guards had seen Qui-Gon running and were coming out of their hiding places. Some seemed angry. "There are droids coming right now," Qui-Gon said. "They'll be here in less than ten minutes. I think they're heading to the safe-hold. There's about fifty. " 

Kikerio and Obi-Wan exchanged glances in the faint light of the one glow rod they had kept activated. "We need to get to the Queen," Kikerio said. 

"Pronto," Obi-Wan agreed. He looked back at the guards. "Get your things. We're leaving now. Droids are coming. Have your blasters ready. Somebody comm ahead to the safe-hold, okay?" He saw Kikerio's look. "I lost my commlink, okay?" He looked at Qui-Gon. "Can I talk to you in private?" 

Qui-Gon looked back at him and Obi-Wan thought he saw something like fear dash in the Jedi's mind. But then he knew he must have been mistaken because a split second later rage was clear in the Jedi's every feature. "Put the blaster away," Qui-Gon said. "I don't trust you in the least. I know what you did three years ago when you left." 

Obi-Wan didn't need to glance around to see the amazed looks his comrades were giving him. He could feel Kikerio's eyes driving hard into his side. He was angry now. He knew the respect he had just won moments ago was slipping away. He clenched his fist and crossed his wrist behind his back. He didn't want Qui-Gon to see him angry. 

Before Qui-Gon could say anything else to plant suspicion in the guards' minds, Obi-Wan stuffed the blaster on his belt and started to limp away. He heard Qui-Gon say something to Kikerio, then start after him. Obi-Wan lit a glow rod and when he was satisfied with the distance they had set, he stopped after leaned against tree. Qui-Gon looked back at him, now neutral. 

"I know you don't trust me," Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point. "I'm not going to say you hate me, because I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. " Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but Obi-Wan held up a hand. "But the fact is I live here now and what I did is in the past. I know you think it's foul, but we can't do anything about that now. 

"I'm General of the Naboo Security Force. You can't do anything to change that fact. We're going to have to work with each other to figure this out, Qui-Gon. I'm not going to bring up the past. My faults are my faults. And yes, thank you for your help a little awhile ago. I need you to make a pact. 

"It's not going to do any good bringing up the past over and over. We can't change it. Make a pact with me and it will make both our lives easier: I'm not going to say anything about three years ago and why I left the Order and what I did when I was a Jedi. Tell me you'll do the same. Let's just drop it for now and leave it be. You can hate me after Padme is safe. " 

Qui-Gon mulled over Obi-Wan had said. The former Jedi could only guess what the Jedi was thinking. And Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the evil thoughts that Qui-Gon was thinking about him.

"Do it for the Queen, then," Obi-Wan added. 

Qui-Gon finally let out a sigh. "Agreed, Obi-Wan." 

"Good," Obi-Wan, turning around to start back. 

"I don't hate you," said Qui-Gon's voice suddenly. It was angry. Obi-Wan spun around to face him. "A Jedi is not to hate and you know it. And know that I don't hate you, even after all you did. " 

And with that, Qui-Gon walked past Obi-Wan headed in the direction they had just come, leaving his former apprentice speechless and in shock. 

~*~*~*~

Be good and review. I like reviews very much, just like all you other authors. 


	9. Been Dazed and Confused for Too Long

A/N: The title of the part comes from Nirvana's song "Dazed and Confused." I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Kurt Cobain wrote it. Give the guy credit; Nirvana has some of the best lyrics. 

Thanks for the reviews. Ninety and counting! Whew, that's more than I ever thought possible. Here goes the list: thanks to all the people who leave nice reviews, thanks to all the people who leave flames (hey! Everyone gets their own opinion!), thanks to the people who leave long reviews and finally… thanks to everybody! There…that about covered it. J 

Be warned that there is a flair of romance in this part. I'm not proud of this one, so bear with me. The romance thing isn't pivotal, but it's a bit important. If you don't like it I'll top myself, okay? 

~Blazer~  
July 25, 2002

BREATHE

PART EIGHT:

BEEN DAZED AND CONFUSED FOR TOO LONG 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to camp to find it in turmoil. All of the guards looked sick and worry was in all their eyes. "What is it?" Obi-Wan said, pushing past Qui-Gon to stand next to Lieutenant Kikerio. Even she looked distraught. 

"There's no answer at the safe-hold," she said, her face white. 

"What?" Qui-Gon gasped, coming up. "Are you sure?" Obi-Wan was surprised to hear concern in his voice. 

"I'm positive," Kikerio said. "We all tried it with our commlinks. Oh," she added, "by the way, here." She handed Obi-Wan a commlink. "Always keep an extra," she said, smiling a little. He nodded at her gratefully. 

Qui-Gon had already ripped his commlink out and was punching in numbers. "Anakin?" he barked. "Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan heard shuffles and shouts from the other side. 

"A Corporal suggested we move, Master," Anakin said, his voice angry. "He got here with the Queen's clothing and he said there were droids chasing him. We're going through bush and heading to the Queen's sister's house. It's ten hours from here."

"Ten hours?" Qui-Gon asked, flabbergasted. "You can't travel ten hours on foot." 

"It appears to be the safest place right now, Master. It's in a city called Ramirl."

"Ramirl?" Obi-Wan repeated. He blinked for a second, a wondering look on his face. "Ramirl is closer if you go over the mountains."

"The mountains?" Qui-Gon said skeptically. "Is there even a road through there?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said immediately. "Walking, it takes about six hours." 

"Six hours!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. 

"On speeder bikes, however, it takes only about three." 

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Anakin. "Keep going. The droids are coming. Get the Queen to a safe place to spend the night. Even a cave if you have to. I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Hurry." He cut out and turned to Obi-Wan. "Where you propose we get speeder bikes?" 

Kikerio answered for him, catching onto Obi-Wan's idea. "There are speeder bikes in the palace," she said. 

"Too dangerous," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I have a few at my apartment…"

"I have one at my flat," Kikerio said. 

"I have some at my house," someone said half-heartedly. Obi-Wan glanced around. No one else volunteered any. He counted them and added the Queen and the rest. "I have three," the same guard who had spoken said. 

"We'll need twenty," he said. 

"Twenty-six," Qui-Gon said. "There are five injured people we picked up at the infirmary and then that Corporal Anakin mentioned. " 

"And we have about seven," Kikerio said, looking distraught. 

"All right," Qui-Gon said. "The Queen and her sister will go. I have to protect her, so my Padawan and I will go with her as well. There is an injured man that needs medical attention immediately. That's five right there."

"I'll go," Kikerio said. 

"I'm not," Obi-Wan said. He leaned against a tree, his arms folded across his chest. Ramilion looked at him in horror. The medic was worried about the fact Obi-Wan had not yet received enough blood…and his worry was condemned when Obi-Wan looked at him as if he could tell what he was thinking. 

Kikerio swung around to face him. Qui-Gon looked almost amused. "You're hurt, you need rest," Kikerio said in a patient voice. "You've proven yourself enough for today. You're coming with us. The Queen would want you to go anyway." 

Obi-Wan ignored Kikerio's outburst and looked at Qui-Gon. "We need to lay low until we figure out who's attacking and why," he said urgently. "The Queen understands she needs to stay safe. And it's not safe here for any of us. I have a friend…I know someone who lives on the outskirts of Theed about two hours away. She sells speeder bikes. She'll lend us some."

"Are you kidding?" Kikerio broke in. "Thea hates you." 

His face flashing in anger, Obi-Wan jerked around to her. "I don't care what she thinks of me. She won't turn us down. She knows the Queen will need help and she'll help."

"The droids probably took the bikes," Kikerio said, her emerald eyes pleading. 

"You've never been there," Obi-Wan countered. "They wouldn't have gotten there." 

"She hates you," Kikerio said again, now desperate. 

"Take Ramilion," Obi-Wan said, turning back to Qui-Gon. "If that man needs medical attention, he'll do good. He's a medic," he added, seeing Qui-Gon's confused expression. "He's not trained."

Kikerio looked as if something was suffocating her inside. Her lips trembled and her face was as pale as Obi-Wan had ever seen it. He didn't want to show his concern, but he reached out and squeezed her hand, silencing Qui-Gon with a look. 

"We need to go now," Qui-Gon said. "We'll need to sneak into the city to get the speeder bikes. I'll comm Anakin and tell him the plan. Obi-Wan, Lieutenant, you'll need to show me your apartments." He glanced at the guard who had volunteered his bikes. "You too. We'll need just seven to come and ride the bikes. The others will meet the Queen. " Qui-Gon stepped away to comm Anakin. 

Obi-Wan pulled Kikerio into a shelter of a bunch of trees and shrubs. He held her wrist in his hands. "Kikerio, please," he whispered. "Listen to me. I'll be fine. You need to protect the Queen. Thea will only listen to me and you know it. Kikerio, please." 

The Colonel shook her head. "No, Obi-Wan, please. I've lost Jinra already…"

"I'm not going to end up like Jinra," Obi-Wan said gently, referring to Kikerio's late husband, killed in his act of protecting the Queen many years ago. "Don't worry. I'm hurt enough already; it's not going to make any difference if I get hurt some more."

"Thea hates you," Kikerio whispered. "I'm afraid if she does something stupid…"

"Since when have you been so afraid for me?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Kikerio lost all her rough and tough composure and sort of fell against Obi-Wan. He hugged her hard, aware that all the toughness was forced and aware that Kikerio was really just a young woman still mourning for her decreased husband. "You're all I have…" Kikerio whispered against his chest. 

"I know," Obi-Wan whispered back lightly. He glanced around and was pleased to see Qui-Gon was still talking to Anakin and the guards were talking amongst themselves. "You're all I have, too." He held and rocked her gently as a shake hit her. He knew she was struggling to not break down completely and brawl, so he whispered words of understanding.

Kikerio moved her arm and encircled his neck. She slightly tipped her head up to him and looked at his eyes through her own tear filled one. She slowly rose up a bit and leaned in, her eyes never leaving his. She slowly closed her eyes as she moved her lips to meet his. 

Obi-Wan didn't think. He was too confused and too pent up with emotion for Qui-Gon and worry for Naboo and the Queen that he needed Kikerio and her comfort right now. He needed her almost as much as she needed him. This felt so right and felt so good. There was nothing wrong with this. 

So he didn't think when he bent his head and met her lips with his. 

~*~*~*~

__

Silence. It was nerve-racking, but Obi-Wan had gotten used to it. He laid down in the darkness, curling in the fetal position and hugging his shoulders. He was so cold. He shivered and the ice that froze his bones crackled. His teeth clattered and he blew out his breath. He was surprised a white cloud didn't appear in front of him. 

How long had he been in this dark cave? Had it been a day? Had it been a year? He had stopped trying to count them a long time ago. He was never hungry and he couldn't see any light. Maybe this was just one tremendously long night, although Obi-Wan seriously doubted that.

Strangely, he felt no hunger or thirst. In fact, his stomach felt full. He knew for a fact he had not eaten since meeting wit that… man whose warning still hung in Obi-Wan's ears. The picture was always in his mind and the pain always seemed new. He tried to banish it from his thoughts, but he could not. 

Suddenly, he sat up straight. He felt something. It was like a call or something. He stood up. "Hello?" he called. By now he had gotten used to the shaking whenever he walked. "Who's there?" He wasn't surprised when no one answered but he was surprised when he felt something like a wave in the Force that told him that Enhrida was coming. 

Obi-Wan preferred to call him The Man. He liked that. The Man. So much power…yes, Obi-Wan thought, I've been in here too long.

The Man came and stopped a few feet short of Obi-Wan. The Jedi Padawan just looked at him without and emotion on his face. "It's been a month and a half, Jedi," the Man suddenly spat. Humbled, Obi-Wan did not speak. "It's about time I released you, isn't it?" The Man clearly didn't expect a reaction because he rambled on. "Yes, I'll release you."

Obi-Wan hid his gasp with a cough, but Enhrida wasn't fooled. He laughed. "Yes, I know the torture this has been for you. But do you want to know something?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "This isn't over. I am going to come back for you. And if you tell a single soul about what I've done to you…" The Man raised his arm. Instantly, Obi-Wan tried to shrink back. 

Enhrida was pleased. He turned away. "Tell no one, Obi-Wan," he called. 

And then the blackness began to shake. He watched as it turned from the black into a deep blue. A high-pitched ringing sound filled his ears and his throat went hard. He started a slow fall, his abdomen beginning to ache dully. He wanted to gasp but something was in his mouth. 

Dots spread in his eyes and light blinded him. He began to jerk, struggling against whatever was in his throat and whatever was in his arms. He thrashed helplessly from side to side, kicking his legs and pounding on whatever was beneath him with his arms. He could feel someone reach out to grab him but he lashed out with his foot and caught the person somewhere along his body. 

He forced his eyes to stay open. Shapes were blurry around him and he felt more confused than ever. He pounded his head back against the bed, headache attacking him. He tried to scream but all that came out was a funny gurgle. 

"Obi-Wan!" someone shouted. "Master Dirmond, help!" 

Wait a second. He was Obi-Wan. Where was he? Why the brightness. He stilled his body and blinked unhappily, confusion licking at his mind. 

Suddenly someone's face floated over him. A cool hand pressed against his cheek and then took his hand. The same person ran a hand through his hair. He blinked at the man above him and then felt out with the Force. He was met with kind and warm feelings. He shot his feverish eyes up to the man and his parched lips tried to smile.

"Welcome back." Qui-Gon Jinn's voice was close to the verge of collapsing and Obi-Wan could hear the break in his Master's voice. He squeezed the older Jedi's hand. Qui-Gon's voice was still weak and filled with relief. "Welcome back."

~*~*~*~

"They'll probably be patrols," Obi-Wan whispered urgently. He looked behind him back at the others. "My apartment is near the back and one exits into an alley. I have a small extra area that faces the alley. The bikes are there. We can come in through the door and exit through the apartment."

"We can get the bikes from the alley," Qui-Gon said. He glanced back at Kikerio. It was just the three. They had gotten the other four bikes with ease. The four guards riding the bikes were on their way to the cave Anakin had hid the Queen in. 

Obi-Wan rose his eyebrows. He wanted to snap at Qui-Gon, but he kept in mind his pact and held his tongue. "To get to the alley, you need to go down a main street," he said. "One end exits to the main street and the other to a side street. The side street is too far away to get to unless you go through the building."

Qui-Gon contemplated what Obi-Wan had said with a furious eye. Obi-Wan recognized the problem: two leaders with hot heads were never a good predicament. But Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would see the logic in his words and concede, and sure enough, Qui-Gon said quietly, "yes." 

Nodding, Obi-Wan peeked behind the corner. They were staged across the street from the apartment behind a warehouse. It was dead dark because the streetlights had not lit up. It seemed deserted. Obi-Wan scouted around quickly, then looked behind and said, "I'm going to run across and break the window to get in. I'll-"

"Break the window?" Qui-Gon and Kikerio repeated at the same time.

Groaning, Obi-Wan blew out a breath. "My key is in my office at the palace," he explained.

"Then how-" Kikerio started.

"There's a window by my door," Obi-Wan said. "It'll be fine. I'll run over, bust open the window, jump in, and open the door. I'll flash my rod once to give the signal to come over. One of you at a time."

Checking the street once more, Obi-Wan ran/limped across the street and ducked into the doorway. He checked the street again and backed up against the window, keeping his eyes on the street and his hand on his blaster. He used his good arm and with his elbow lashed it back and broke the stained glass window. 

He took out his blaster and used the muzzle to break off the any loose pieces. He took the top and swung himself through and onto the tiled floor. All the lights were off. He was about to open the door when a beep from his borrowed commlink startled him. He answered it with it very quietly, crouching down against the door.

"Get out of there," Qui-Gon said. "There are droids coming down the street and I know they're heading to your complex. There's a couple men following them and they look in charge. They just turned the block. They'll be there in less than a minute." 

Obi-Wan sprang up and felt his way down the hall towards his room. "I can't go out the front; they'll see me. Don't be seen. Hide and if I don't meet up with in a few, run. It looks like we're going to have to do without these speeder bikes anyway. " 

He got to his room and didn't even break the window. He spun around and kicked the door open with a grunt, his kidney stinging. He glanced back and was horrified to see the door kick open and two men come in. He ducked into his room and shut the door. He heard shouting and knew he had been seen. He went to his desk, grabbed the chair, and jammed it under the doorknob. He knew that wouldn't last, but he needed just a few seconds…

~*~*~*~

Kikerio let out a low high-pitched cry when the droids neared the door of the complex. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. He had to hope Obi-Wan got out through the alley he had mentioned, although it wasn't looking good. The droids had just not given him enough time.

"We have to do something," Kikerio whispered, her eyes fearful. "He's a sitting duck in there. His room is the last one down the hall. We can make a distraction or something-"

"No," Qui-Gon said. "We're going to hide and watch what happens. If we're caught, the Queen will be without protection and she won't even know what's happened to us. And there is also a good chance of being killed if we do anything. They'll call reinforcements and we'll be overcome." He looked apprehensively down the street. 

"Obi-Wan has a good chance of being killed!" Kikerio spat. She gave a strangled cry as the two men at the back of the patrol went to the front and started to kick the door open. 

No matter how hard he tried, Qui-Gon knew that Kikerio was right. He glanced at the complex again and he saw in his mind's eye Obi-Wan glancing around and then being shot down…

"I have a plan," he said grimly.

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan quickly went to his desk and pulled out a second blaster and a detonator and a charge. He went quickly to the door and slammed the charge a few feet in front of the door. He pressed the button and then ran/limped to the sliding doors that led to his small porch area. 

The door barked. Obi-Wan kicked and broke the glass sliding doors. He darted around the room and grabbed a few things, then raced back to the broken sliding doors. He glanced up as the lights suddenly went on and he realized they had found the power grid. 

A blaster bolt ate through the door and a second later the chair went clattering across the room. Obi-Wan made sure the charge was in a reasonable place and leapt through the sliding doors just as blaster bolts sailed in through the open door. He saw the two men. 

Grimacing, Obi-Wan pressed the button on the detonator and a second later a huge blast echoed through the room. He leapt over the rail and rolled into the alley wall. He watched smoke billow through the room and realized everything he had owned was now destroyed. He watched the flames lick over the rail with a detached rage. 

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Obi-Wan jumped up and went to the rail. He tried to peer into the flames but it was apparent to him: the bikes were now destroyed. The bikes that he had worked so hard to keep in good condition and keep so nice were now charred or destroyed. He hated making sacrifices as great as these did in his line of work, but he supposed losing his life could have been worst.

Obi-Wan knew in a second they would be down the alley and he would be killed. He glanced up and measured the distance. He reached into his belt and found his cable launcher. He launched the cable and checked the hold. It was good. He attached the end to his belt and launched himself up, his kidney hurting. 

Halfway up, however, he felt something jerk his cable and a second later he saw a dark flash and he was falling.

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon heard the explosion before he saw anything. Kikerio gave a yelp and he grabbed her. He hurled her behind her and they ducked into a doorway. "We have to wait," he said, his heart pounding. He knew that it had come from Obi-Wan's apartment without even thinking about it. What he didn't know was why and if Obi-Wan had been caught in the blast or if he had set it.

After a couple of minutes of Kikerio's intense worry, Qui-Gon let her out of the doorway. They ran lightly towards the alley. Qui-Gon reached out into the Force and to his surprised relief, he found that Obi-Wan was alive, but he was hurt. Snapping, Qui-Gon clamped shut his worry. 

They stopped at the entrance to the alley again. They strapped on their night-vision goggles and peered down the alley. 

Kikerio cried out, but Qui-Gon was too baffled to feel anything. 

Through their goggles, they saw Obi-Wan sprawled out on the ground on his back, his cable launcher rolled up and off his belt at his side. Qui-Gon could tell he was unconscious and he had somehow injured himself, although Qui-Gon couldn't see how. Qui-Gon felt through the Force to find out Obi-Wan's injuries, but he was too distracted by Obi-Wan's apartment. 

There was black smoke coming from Obi-Wan apartment. There was no movement from anywhere, so Kikerio ran down the alley and Qui-Gon had no choice but to follow, covering her flank. He got ahead of her, just in case. She didn't seem to mind, however, as all her attention was on Obi-Wan rumpled body and the cable. 

Movement! Qui-Gon spied it from the other exit of the alley. They were ten meters from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stopped, spun, grabbed Kikerio, and hustled her against the wall. He felt ahead and to his relief found another doorway. He slammed into the doorway and dragged Kikerio with him, keeping his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. She struggled, then realized what was happening and stilled. 

They heard shouts and yells and some blaster fire that sailed past the doorway. Willing to take the risk they didn't have night-vision goggles, Qui-Gon released Kikerio and peered out from behind the corner. 

Someone was kicking Obi-Wan savagely in the sides. Qui-Gon could hear someone else laughing. He zoomed in and saw Obi-Wan jerking with each kick. He heard Obi-Wan's soft whimpers. Someone suddenly yelled and the kicking stopped. He watched a man come up and talk to some others. They heaved Obi-Wan up and threw him against the wall. 

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan sagged and began to fall. Someone grabbed his shoulders and held him against the wall forcefully. They began to search Obi-Wan, taking off his belt and patting his body. A man took the utility belt and began to paw through it, stuffing into his pockets mostly everything except some food capsules and rope. 

A hush suddenly fell and a large woman spun Obi-Wan around to face her. She used a glow rod to shine in his face and in the new light Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan bruised face and his bleeding lips and cheeks. He could see the labored way in which his former apprentice was breathing and that startled him. 

"Are you General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Naboo Security Force?" asked the woman. 

The dazed Obi-Wan shook his head. "No," he said. "My name's Sigir Ogliner." 

The woman slammed a fist into Obi-Wan's face and the man's head cranked back into the wall with a painful crack. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-eight," he gasped, his nose starting to bleed. 

A man pushed forward and handed something to the woman. Another fist pounded Obi-Wan's face. The woman held something up. "This says you _are _Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said savagely. "You live here, and you just cost two soldiers their lives! I have an order to arrest you, _General. _My boss won't be pleased about this."

"By who?" Obi-Wan spat. Qui-Gon felt sick. Obi-Wan had blood trailing down his nose and his face. Qui-Gon could see the effort it was taking Obi-Wan not to cough and spatter the woman with his blood. He wondered if the blood might come from Obi-Wan's throat as well if he coughed. He had no idea of his former Padawan's internal injuries. 

He was treated to another fist. "No questions, scum," snarled the woman. She nodded forward a man who came carrying something. The woman looked absolutely delighted as she stepped back and to the side, allowing the man full access to Obi-Wan vulnerable body. "Have a great sleep," she laughed, keeping one hand on Obi-Wan's injured shoulder to make sure he didn't fall. 

The man held the thing to Obi-Wan's head and Kikerio gasped. The man smiled at Obi-Wan, then quickly brought the blaster like thing down to his stomach. Obi-Wan could only look at him drunkenly with almost glazed eyes. A second later there was a crack and a blue flash erupted from the object. The young man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. 

They watched as Obi-Wan was turned on his stomach and cuffed at the wrists and the ankles. Someone strapped a belt around Obi-Wan's middle and two men heaved him to their land speeder. They dumped Obi-Wan roughly in the back seat. Someone clipped the belt to a hook in the back. The woman and another man sat in the front seat and they watched as the speeder began to zoom away.

Qui-Gon grabbed Kikerio's arm. "We need to follow them," he whispered. 

~*~*~*~

He was on something cold and hard. He groaned and his throat felt hard and groggy. His tongue was parched. Gingerly, he opened his eyes and found himself in a cell with a single light outside down the hall. His head was aching and in the dim light he saw an armed man sitting outside his cell, his back to him. 

Obi-Wan incoherently muttered. He cleared his mind and slowly raised his head. The cell was clean with a cot in the corner opposite Obi-Wan. He glanced around and saw four twisted screws and some skid marks. The heavy steel bars were black and rusted. He guessed the room was maybe five meters in length and maybe three in width. The floor on which he lay was pebbled and cold. The walls were smooth and black. 

He could have laughed if he had felt better. He had been here many times. This place was three levels below ground level. This place was under the palace. He was in the Naboo dungeon. Judging by the pebbled floor, he was in the third level of the dungeon. It amused him slightly. The third level was where most serious prisoners were held. 

Silently, Obi-Wan rolled over on his back. He could feel dried blood all over his face. His lips were torn open and his cheeks were ripped. He touched his nose and was grateful to find it wasn't broken. His back felt strained and his legs hurt badly. He sat up slowly and rested against the cell wall. His abdomen ached. 

He took his tunic in his hands and wiped away some of the blood from his face. He glanced down and wasn't surprised to see his utility belt and lightsaber gone. He looked across the room at the twisted screws in yearning. They had ripped out the sink. He tried to frown, but it just hurt his lips. 

He did a scan of his body. Some bruised ribs and a concussion, a torn calf, another twisted ankle, and numerous lacerations and cuts were on his list. It hurt to breathe so he wasn't surprised his breath came in short and ragged pants. _So I'm basically a mess, _he thought grimly. 

Okay, okay. He had been captured by the beings invading Naboo. He thought it was Nakor. Nakor was a human moon. Okay, okay, so far so good. Whoever was invading had found out he was Naboo's top security official. Even that wasn't too surprising. Everyone in Theed knew who he was and his name wouldn't be hard to find on official documents.

And then everything went bad. 

Obi-Wan had never given his address to anyone. Only Kikerio and that girl Thea knew where he lived. Not even the Queen knew. He had done it for privacy. He used the name Sigir Ogliner when he paid his rent. 

The more Obi-Wan thought about it, the more he found it hard to believe. How had they found out his apartment complex and how had they known he had broken into the apartment in the first place? Actually, the more he thought about the second question he realized they had rigged up a silent alarm and maybe a hidden camera. 

What made him mad was that they had signaled him out. They knew was Naboo's main security official and they probably assumed he would lead them to the Queen. Whoever they were, they had done their homework. 

At least he had escaped with his life. He was lucky to have that charge and detonator. But with a frown he recalled something…

Someone had unhooked his cable. If he had made it up to the roof he would have been able to escape. The fall had given him a concussion and had bruised his ribs along with his strained back. It had happened to quickly for Obi-Wan to think. With a glower, Obi-Wan cursed the building for being ten flights high. 

Had it been an invader? Obi-Wan highly doubted that. That meant they would have had to get on the roof the moment they entered the building and even then, Qui-Gon would have seen them…

Qui-Gon! Kikerio! Had they run like he had said? With a grimace, he knew they hadn't. Kikerio wouldn't have left there under normal circumstances and he knew Qui-Gon's sense of duty was too high for anything like leaving someone to be killed, even if it was someone he hated. 

His legs shaking, Obi-Wan stood up. He lifted his tunic and was angered to see burns marks on his bandages. That blasted man had stunned him! If Ramilion had not bandaged him so tightly, he would have been missing some skin. And now because that man had stunned him, his legs felt wobbly and his arms were heavy to move. He swore silently and staggered towards the bars, collapsing against them and holding them for support. 

"So you wake," the guard said with a smirk. He stood and looked at Obi-Wan and laughed. 

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan croaked. "Why am I here?"

"Let's just say you're important," the man said cheerfully. 

"How long have I been here?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning against the bars.

"For about five hours," said the man. 

Obi-Wan held in his groan. "What do you want?" he asked in a whisper. "Who are you? Why am I so important?" 

"Can't say, can't say, you're General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the former Jedi who left the Order two days after he had been Knighted and two weeks later killed his best friend in cold blood and then disappeared without a trace." 

And then Obi-Wan did collapse. 

~*~*~*~

As always, review. 


	10. Flashback Part One

__

Disclaimer- Bruck Chun and Bant belong to Dave Wolverton. Nield and Cerasi belong to Jude Watson. Owen…he either belongs to Georgie or to Jude Watson. I found him in JA#3 and the novel for ROTJ (although in there it says that Obi took Luke to _his_ brother Owen and in AOTC Owen is _Anakin's _brother. Hmm.) Hmm… I, the stupid creator of this fic, own anything and anyone that isn't owned. 

Since nobody knows what Obi-Wan's home world is (or is it just me?) I've made his parents and the home world the same as the ones in my other SW story Decadence. But if you know his parents' names and his home world, I would like to know. Thanks. 

Anything medical in this part or anything involving hypnotic-regression is not researched. That bit I used is solely based on my improvising of the books I've read (Dean Koontz's False Memory) or the TV shows or movies I've seen (K-PAX, So Weird, etc…). 

100 plus reviews… thank you so much!

~Blazer~  
July 27, 2002 

BREATHE

PART NINE:

FLASHBACK (PART ONE)

__

Something was wrong with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could sense that, even though Obi-Wan had shut a shield over his thoughts and their bond. It only puzzled Qui-Gon, but he decided to let Obi-Wan have some time. He deserved all the time in the world.

It had been a week since Obi-Wan had woken from his "coma." Qui-Gon had tried to be with the young man every second but he got the feeling that his Padawan wanted to be left alone, because Obi-Wan didn't speak to him when he visited. The older Jedi respected that as first, even though it pained him. He wanted so much to bear his love upon his son, but it seemed Obi-Wan would have none of it. 

Qui-Gon was becoming seriously worried. For the past five days and a half, Obi-Wan had spoken to no one. He was still in the infirmary, although the only machine attached to him was the heart monitor. What worried the Master more was that Veira Dirmond had expressed grave concern over Obi-Wan's mental health and the fact he had not eaten for the past three days. 

The Jedi was scared stiff. He found that having Anakin around soothed him and calmed his thoughts by not letting them travel to Obi-Wan's decadent health. He spent most of his days with Anakin, focusing on teaching the boy the ways of the Jedi and his connection to the living Force. Anakin was diligent student and a quick learner. 

The day Obi-Wan had awoke, Qui-Gon had been with Anakin, teaching him the importance of meditation. He was watching Anakin struggle into a meditative state when his commlink had signaled him. He had answered it slowly, reluctant to have anything take away from his time when Anakin. 

His attitude had quickly changed when Veira Dirmond had explained Obi-Wan was waking up. With not even a glance at Anakin, Qui-Gon had jumped up and had raced to the infirmary. 

But his relief was turning into puzzlement and worry. Obi-Wan was not eating and speaking. Whenever Qui-Gon visited him, the young man would just turn the other way and curl up slightly, his eyes staying on the other wall. When Qui-Gon stood and went around to the other side, he found Obi-Wan staring at the wall with glazed eyes. And no matter what Qui-Gon did, he could not make Obi-Wan respond to anything. 

Qui-Gon sat in Veira Dirmond's office, worried and upset. Veira paced around the room, concern written on every feature.

"He needs to see a Mind Healer," she decided. "When he was in that coma something must have happened to him. Now that he's awake he can't get away from it. If he doesn't start eating we'll have to feed him through a tube and I don't know how he'll react to that."

"He was fine when he woke up," Qui-Gon protested.

"I think it was the initial shock of being awake and of seeing you that kept him out of this state when he woke," Veira said. "Something had to have happened in his mind when he was in the coma. It wasn't something good, believe me. For a month and a half he made no responses to anything, not the Force, anything. I'm worried he was trapped in some sort of nightmare and that's what kept him in the coma."

"That can happen?" 

Veira sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid. I had a patient many years ago…it took a mind healer to break him out of his nightmarish state." She glanced out of her office and at the bed where Obi-Wan lay. His was curled in the fetal position and was staring blankly ahead at the wall, his eyes vacant. "Qui-Gon, I'm sorry to say this, but that patient was never the same again. He was on a mission and was injured during a massive battle that cost him the life of his Padawan. When he awoke from his coma and the Mind Healer found out the cause, he was too far from being helped. He was a Jedi and he committed suicide." She winced when she saw the effect on him. 

Qui-Gon sucked in his breath and went out of the room to stand by Obi-Wan's bed. Veira watched sadly as he pulled up a chair and placed it in front of Obi-Wan's eyes. Heavily, Qui-Gon sat down. He stared into Obi-Wan's eyes and reached out to take his apprentice's hand. It was limp in his large hand. 

Obi-Wan was thin and frail looking in the bed. He hadn't been slender when he had gone into the coma, but now he was plain skinny. The white blankets were wrapped around him tightly. The only move he ever made in front of Qui-Gon was to wrap the blanket more snugly around him. They were up to his neck and looked so tight Qui-Gon was half-convinced the man was going to strangle himself. 

Closing his eyes, he called out to Veira softly. "He killed the Sith. He was horrible looking. I was startled myself when I first saw him. Do you think…do you think it's a nightmare of the Sith that didn't allow him to wake up? Do you think the thought of him has made Obi-Wan act…like this?" 

"It's for a Mind Healer to find out, Qui-Gon," Veira said back, not unkindly. "I know you think you're too strong for Mind Healers, Qui-Gon, but right now Obi-Wan needs them. If he doesn't start eating by tonight I have to hook him to an IV." 

Qui-Gon looked at the horrible blankness in his Padawan's eyes and something inside him crumbled. Even though Veira was watching, he scooted the chair closer and laid his head on the space of the bed beside Obi-Wan's legs. He heard Veira slip out of the room and was grateful. Gently, he placed Obi-Wan's hand back on the bed. 

Letting a wrenched cry escape, he put his face in his hands and finally let his silent tears out.

~*~*~*~

"Let me go!" Obi-Wan screamed. 

He was going to go insane. The blackness was suffocating him. He was trapped in it and it seemed to fill his lungs and allow no space for air. He threw himself to one side and his shoulder was jarred painfully. He reeled back and bounced into another wall. He screamed again and began to pound the invincible black wall in anger and frustration. 

"Where am I?" he screamed. "I know you're here! Enhrida, answer me! Where am I? Let me go, let me go!" He pounded the black wall, knowing if he stopped he would fall down and sob like a baby. He pounded the wall savagely, his eyes feverish. 

"Answer me!" he screamed. "For the life of you, answer me!" He pushed away from the way and hit the other one with his back. Furious, he turned and kicked it. Shaking, he twisted to the side and went forward. He screamed in frustration when he ran into yet another invincible wall. Yelling, he began to attack the wall with his fist and feet. 

After a long time he was aware of his knuckles aching and his feet tiring. Panting, he moved away from the wall and collapsed back against another one. He slid to the ground, his head going in his hands. He cursed himself for his lack of control. 

But he knew he would not be able to stand another confinement such as the one that had kept him in a coma for a month and a half. Those days had been filled with scared thoughts and boredom that had previously been beyond his comprehension. And of course the darkness that had never left, not even when he was asleep. If he had those conditions again…he would go mad.

He couldn't figure it out. When he had awoken from the coma, everything had seemed like a bad dream. But still shaken by the dream, Obi-Wan had not mentioned Enhrida to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had been with him every second after he had awoken and it had been heaven. He was eager to be up and about again, but Veira had insisted they keep him two weeks for observation. His body was weak, she said. She said his legs needed to regain back their strength so she had him on a PT program that consisted of walking on a treadmill an hour a day. It was boring, but he did it anyway. 

Then, one night when Qui-Gon had left for the night, he had gone to sleep and when he had awoken, he was once again in that room of darkness. He again didn't know how much time had passed since he had awoken, but he knew he was slowly slipping away from sanity. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing was too much for him. 

At first he had talked to himself aloud. It helped him, hearing his own voice and something else besides the silence. But after a short time he stopped, horrified. He had heard stories that talking to one's self was a step to insanity. And the thought of insanity petrified him.

Gasping, Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair. What did Enhrida want from him? He had said Obi-Wan was special…he had said that Obi-Wan had gifts. What gifts? Well, the Force was a gift, but Obi-Wan was sure the Enhrida was Force-sensitive. At that moment Obi-Wan didn't want to be special or have gifts or even be Force-sensitive. All he wanted was Qui-Gon. 

"Help me!" he screamed in despair, his voice sounding like a wounded animal's.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," a voice said suddenly. Obi-Wan felt numb. It was Enhrida's voice. He glanced around, but there was just darkness. He jumped to his feet and raised his hands in a defensive position, just in case. 

"Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi," said the voice stiffly. "Welcome. Do you like your accommodations?" Enhrida just laughed when Obi-Wan didn't reply. "I didn't think you would. Have you missed me?" Again there was no response. "That's too bad, really, it is. You're going to be hearing a lot more of me. Believe it or not, I really don't care.

"But we have a deal to discuss."

"No," Obi-Wan shouted. "I'm discussing anything with you. What do you want with me? I didn't tell anyone! What did I do?"

Suddenly he felt a cold shiver snake up his spine.

"You killed my apprentice." 

Obi-Wan just stared in the darkness and made no move.

"You killed my apprentice, the Sith." 

~*~*~*~

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Veira said. The Mind Healer was a human female named Kita Orit. She looked a bit older than Obi-Wan with fiery orange hair with eyes a bit darker. Her face was kind and her eyes were full of compassion. "Come to my office, please." 

Veira ushered Kita to her office. She glanced at Obi-Wan in the bed as she walked by. 

Qui-Gon was waiting for her in the office. "This is Mind Healer Kita Orit," Veira introduced. "Kita, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. His Padawan is the being in question." Qui-Gon shook hands quickly and looked at Veira impatiently. 

"The young man's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Veira said, nodding out towards the door. "Almost two months ago, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were involved in a battle against a Sith Lord." Kita blinked a bit at the title. "Qui-Gon was injured and unable to continue in the battle. Obi-Wan took over and killed the Sith. Qui-Gon, do you want…?" 

Qui-Gon picked up. "I was struck through the stomach and was dying. I don't know how long I was down. The battle had been going on for at least twenty minutes when I struck. Obi-Wan was trapped on the other side of an energy wall when I was injured. I was down for maybe five minutes when Obi-Wan defeated the Sith and came over to me. 

"He Force-healed me and took on some of my wound. I didn't want him to. He did stop after a couple of minutes. He called someone and then I blacked out. I didn't know, but Obi-Wan had called some medics and had directed them to us. They immediately took us on a ship and transported us to the Temple."

Veira took over. "Qui-Gon woke about a week after they were brought in. Obi-Wan fell into a type of coma and he didn't wake up until two weeks ago. He seemed fine for about four days after he woke up. He was talking and eating. Five days ago he stopped talking. Three days ago he stopped eating. He's awake but there's this glazed kind of look in his eyes, and he doesn't respond to anyone or anything." 

Kita was silent. She looked at Qui-Gon. "How old is he?" 

"Twenty-five," Qui-Gon said readily. His heart seemed to constrict when he said the years. He had been Obi-Wan's Master for almost half of the young man's life.

Kita glanced back. "May I see him?" she asked. Veira nodded and they followed her as she went over to the young man. Kita crouched down so she was eye level with him. Kita found herself looking into these dead eyes that continued to stare as though he were staring straight through the woman. Kita snapped her fingers in front of him. There was no jerk or anything. She clapped her hands loudly by his ears. Again, there was no movement. 

Kita sighed. "Does he sleep?" she asked, standing up.

"Around midnight he goes to sleep and his eyes open at about six in the morning," Veira said. "It's been the same every night. " 

Kita's eyes roamed over Obi-Wan's thin frame. "Has he been you apprentice since he was thirteen?" she asked Qui-Gon. 

Smiling a bit, Qui-Gon said, "Yes." 

"I want to do a physical," Kita said. "And I want his patient history. Has his mental health ever been in question?" 

Qui-Gon frowned. "No. He doesn't even like Temple Healers. He thinks Mind Healers are for 'nut-cases'. He said that a year ago, I think."

Kita laughed. "That's terrible." She glanced at Veira. "Can you get the history, Veira? The sooner I get a diagnosis, the better." Veira quickly scurried to her office. Kita turned back to Qui-Gon. "Has he had any serious injuries in the past, like a broken neck or something?" 

"No," Qui-Gon answered immediately. "He broke both his legs once, though. He's been bruised, and cut, but not more so than the average Jedi. I think he's been very fortunate, truth be told." 

The Mind Healer nodded seriously. "Okay, then. Have there been any missions that seemed to affect him in a troubling way? Did something happen to him on a mission that could still be hurting him?" 

At this Qui-Gon had to stop and think. "You mean recently?" 

"Since you first accepted him as you apprentice. "

And at that Qui-Gon had to sigh. They had been on so many missions and had lost many good friends. They had seen so much death and destruction. He had to think a long way back to get to Obi-Wan's first year under his tutelage. He suddenly frowned. "There was an incident that happened when he was thirteen…" 

"Yes?" Kita said eagerly. He proceeded to tell the circumstances of which Obi-Wan had come under his guidance. He explained about Bandomeer and Xanatos, and the mine. He told her how he had been reluctant to take on a Padawan, and how he had held back understanding from Obi-Wan for a long time. 

"And then there was Melida/Daan…" 

"Melida/Daan?" Kita repeated. "What happened?" 

And he told her about Cerasi and Nield and how Obi-Wan had left the Order to join their cause. He spoke passionately about Obi-Wan's loyalty to their cause and the death of Cerasi, who he was sure Obi-Wan had loved. He told the circumstances of the young girl's death and how Obi-Wan had been heartbroken. 

Kita bit her lip. "I have a suggestion, Qui-Gon, but it's a bit dangerous and I don't know if it will work. " 

"What?" 

"It's hypnotic-regression," Kita explained. Before Qui-Gon could say anything, she went on. "I want to regress him back to when he was thirteen. Maybe it's something about that girl's death that has caused all this to happen. I don't know. I want to go through each year until now. Maybe something traumatic happened and you didn't know."

Qui-Gon could scarcely breathe. He looked at Obi-Wan. There was nothing. He was thinner and his complexion ashy. His heart ached and he spoke, not taking his eyes off the young man. "Will it work?" 

"I may need your help, but I think so. " 

"And if it doesn't?" 

There was a pause. "Will he wake up?" Qui-Gon repeated. "Will he talk to me?" 

"I hope, Qui-Gon, I hope." 

~*~*~*~

"Put your fingertips on his temples," Kita instructed. She stood behind Qui-Gon, her face grave.

Qui-Gon leaned over the bed and rested his fingertips lightly on both side of his Padawan's head. It was one in the morning and Obi-Wan was asleep. Soft lights filtered through their shades and made Obi-Wan just visible. He was on his back and facing his Master. 

"I want you to send a quick Force charge through him," Kita said. "Make it quick and powerful." 

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon summoned his energy and directed through his fingertips into Obi-Wan. He kept it up for a second, then stopped the flow. 

As soon as the Force waves stopped, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he jerked against Qui-Gon's fingers. He began to breathe harshly, his throat ragged and breathe heavy. His eyes darted around and found Qui-Gon's. For a split second Qui-Gon could see the fear in his Padawan's eyes. 

Kita was fast. She pushed Qui-Gon away and began to speak slowly and softly, her own fingertips now resting on the man's head. "My name is Kita, Obi-Wan. I'm a Mind Healer. I'm going to count to three and when I get to three you're going to close your eyes and be in a trance state." She concentrated her own powers on Obi-Wan. "One…two…three." She shot the Force through her fingertips. 

Obi-Wan jerked, then lay still. Qui-Gon strained and saw his eyes slip close. He held his breath, waiting. "What is your name?" Kita asked, backing off. 

There was a pause and for a second Qui-Gon had a horrible feeling that Kita had sent him back into a coma. 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the young man said suddenly. 

~*~*~*~

After Enhrida left, Obi-Wan sat curled in a ball for a long time. His face was grim in the darkness. He counted silently, waiting for what Enhrida had promised him. Obi-Wan was afraid to let his hopes up. He didn't like Enhrida and he sure as fire didn't trust him. 

He kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. His began to get anxious. It had been ten minutes. Five more minutes and the wall made Obi-Wan want to top himself right there. 

Two minutes. If Enhrida didn't make due on his promise should slide up…if Enhrida hadn't been lying, that is. 

He felt dead. What Enhrida wanted of him was too much. He was a Sith Lord. He didn't want to kill. He was a Jedi. Jedi did not kill. But the Sith wanted him to kill. Why, Obi-Wan didn't know. The only thing he knew was that it was someone he knew and he didn't want to. The thought of killing someone he didn't _know left him cold and numb. The thought of killing this person… Obi-Wan would scream. _

He realized then how desperate he was and the greatness of Enhrida's power. Not just the lightning in his fingers, but in the sense that keeping Obi-Wan locked up on darkness would do damage to his soul and send him close to the edge. In that way Enhrida was great.

Just one more minute… 

Obi-Wan began to shake. He watched the blackness, sensing the wall through its cold grip. He watched it obsessively, and the minute seemed to stretch on and on. He counted slowly, then was convinced he was counting too slow, then sped up, then was afraid he was counting too fast. He backtracked to thirty-five and continued the count at a mild pace. 

He sped up again and when he got to fifty-two heard a funny sound grind in the darkness. He jerked and strained his ears. A blaze of light hit his eyes and he cried out. Shielding his eyes he was able to see that the light was coming from a small slit at the bottom of the wall. His eyes grew used to the light, and he impatiently waited for the slit to widen, but it did not. 

After a few minutes he grew angry. "Enhrida! Enhrida, what happened?" 

"You wanted light, I gave you light," came the Sith's voice. 

"You said you would give me a picture!" Obi-Wan screamed. "You said you would let me see through my eyes! You lied!" 

"To see a picture you'll have to give me more, Obi-Wan," Enhrida said. 

At that point Obi-Wan was craving light so badly he didn't care what it cost. "What do you want?" 

"Everything," Enhrida said. 

"What?" Obi-Wan shouted in frustrated confusion. He looked at the fusion of colors in longing. Was Qui-Gon on the other side of that wall? 

"Your gift," said the Sith. "I want it." 

Obi-Wan started. He glanced at the light again. If what Enhrida had said was true, then what he wanted was too valuable to give up. His hand drifted over his heart, and he sat back down. "Why?" 

"Don't anger me, Obi-Wan." 

Still fuming, Obi-Wan looked again at the light. The darkness was so suffocating. Enhrida had said his gift was great. Obi-Wan hadn't had a chance to try it, and he didn't want to. Only grief and suffering could come out of what Enhrida wanted. What did he want it for? Obi-Wan had a hunch, but he didn't dare guess. 

"You have twenty more seconds to make up your mind," Enhrida said. 

The need to do right and the need to see battled inside him. He wanted to tear the wall down and see what was happening. Five more days was just too long. It was either now or he would die before he was able to see again. He wanted to see Qui-Gon before he died. He wanted to touch everything and see the sun again before his time came. 

"Ten seconds," Enhrida warned. 

But he was a Jedi. It was his duty to stop Enhrida, and too stop the suffering of other if possible…

"Five," Enhrida said. 

Or was it?

"Two," counted Enhrida. 

"Take it!" Obi-Wan screamed. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Where are you right now, Obi-Wan?" Kita asked, glancing at Qui-Gon and sliding her eyes towards the door. Qui-Gon ignored the signal, his eyes locked on Obi-Wan. 

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan repeated his voice dead. 

"Tell me where you are," Kita ordered. 

"I don't know." Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders. "Somewhere dark? It's cold." 

"Do you know where you are?" Kita asked. 

"Do I?" Obi-Wan wondered. Qui-Gon glanced at Kita, confused. She shrugged. 

"Tell me if you know where you are." 

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, frustration in his voice. "Maybe. It's dark and cold. I don't like it."

"Tell me if there's anyone there with you," Kita said. 

"No. There's no one. It's just me…" 

"Tell me if you remember my name. " 

"Kita. You're a Mind Healer. Why do I need to see a Mind Healer?"

"That's just my title. I'm a friend. Can you remember back to when you were a child?" 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do I?" 

"Tell me if you remember when you were child." 

"A little." 

"Tell me what your home planet is." 

"Textri." Kita glanced at Qui-Gon, who nodded. 

"Tell me when you came the Temple." 

"Three. I think. " Another glance, another nod. 

"Tell me your parents names. Tell me your sibling's name. " 

"Kodal? Calee? I can't remember. My brother's name is Owen." Qui-Gon nodded an affirmative. 

"Good. Tell me if you remember anything before you came to the Temple." 

Obi-Wan jerked his head. "Owen's hair is brown." 

Kita smiled. "Good." She led him through each year, asking if something had happened to him in that year. He usually gave some funny answer, like he had been picked on or something. When she got to ten, he went rigid and didn't answer. "Obi-Wan? Did something happen that year?" 

"Did it?" Obi-Wan mumbled, jerking in the sheets. 

"Tell me what happened that year." 

"I don't want to," Obi-Wan responded in a mutter. Qui-Gon rose his eyebrows. 

"Why not?" 

"Why not?" Obi-Wan repeated. 

"Tell me why not." 

Obi-Wan whimpered. "Something bad happened." 

"Tell me what happened," Kita said gently. 

Again, Obi-Wan whimpered. Qui-Gon went to the door. "I need to look in the Archives," he said quickly. "I'll be right back." He ran down the corridor. 

"I went on a trip to Reni with my class," Obi-Wan muttered. "I didn't want to go. Reni's more than twenty parsecs away. It was long and boring. We landed and went into the forest to camp. Reni is beautiful but deadly. I went on a hike with Bant and some others. We didn't have the Master's permission but we went anyway. 

"Something happened. Someone tripped. He grabbed at me and tried to hold himself up but couldn't. We fell down this hole. It was long and dark. I was scared. We were falling so fast. I tried to grab a hold but couldn't. I remember thinking that it had been the other boy's entire fault. I wanted him to die at the moment. I mean, I really wanted him to die. I was clutching my chest and thinking it so hard. I even had all these ways of him dying in my head. The one that was most dominant in my mind was he landing before me and cushioning my fall while he died. 

"He had fell before me so he landed before me. He died instantly, but I…I landed on him…I broke both my legs and cracked my collarbone. 

"They said it wasn't my fault. They said it was an accident. But I was thinking it so hard…I was thinking it so hard I was scared. What if I caused it? What if somehow I had caused his death? Nobody blamed me, not even Bruck Chun, who hated me. They all thought it was an accident…I never told anyone what I was thinking. 

"My anger took control of my thoughts. What if I caused his death? What if he had landed somewhere else? Would he have still died? Would I have died if I had not landed on him?" 

Obi-Wan was breathing harshly and struggling in his sheets. "Please stop, Obi-Wan," Kita said. "I'm going to count to three and you're going to wake up." She hoped that now when she woke him up he would talk. It was highly possible. "One…two…three." 

He suddenly laid still and his eyes opened. They moved over the room once, and then his expression turned as blank as his eyes. He shivered and wrapped the blanket more tightly around him. He lay down and turned away from Kita, his eyes on the wall. 

"Obi-Wan?" Kita got no response. "No, Obi-Wan…" 

She was aware of Qui-Gon entering the room, some papers in his hands. "What happened?" he demanded. 

"This was too much for him for one day," she sighed. "We can try again tomorrow night." She glanced at the papers. "What's that?"

"The Archives papers," Qui-Gon explained. He sat next to Obi-Wan and closed his eyes. "He was awake, Kita. He was talking. I can't tell you how wonderful it was to hear his voice, to see his eyes actually looking." Kita looked at him compassionately, which reminded him of his papers. "Did he tell you about Reni and that boy Kai Jiyro?" 

"He told me about the incident, yes," Kita answered. 

"Do you think that could be the cause?" Qui-Gon asked anxiously. 

A sigh echoed in the room. "I really don't know, Qui-Gon. He was so afraid…" 

"Does he blame himself?" Kita explained the feelings of guilt at Qui-Gon's question. The Jedi Master shook his head amazed. "When I took him as my Padawan, I knew he blamed himself for anything gone wrong that he was involved in, but this is too much. He was a ten-year-old! No ten-year-old has that power." He handed her the papers. "The incident was chronicled. Obi-Wan and Kai Jiyro are mentioned by name." 

She scanned the papers. "The Master who took them was Warol Orral. I want to talk to him immediately." 

"Why?" 

Kita looked uncertain. "You weren't here, Qui-Gon. The way Obi-Wan described the experience was so real. He truly believed he caused Kai's death. Maybe if we get Warol to talk to him, he can drive some sense into Obi-Wan." She saw his questioning look and explained. "If Obi-Wan really did cause Kai's death, then Warol would have felt it through the Force. Warol can say he felt nothing. " 

"That's great!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "Then he'll wake up-" 

"Or it might not be that event," Kita interrupted gently. "We still have a long way to go, Qui-Gon." 

"I know, "Qui-Gon muttered. "I know." 

~*~*~*~ 

And again, please review. 


	11. Revalation

Disclaimer- Xanatos belongs to Dave Wolverton (or Jude Watson?) 

Err… short part, sorry. 

113 reviews… woah, you guys are too sweet! And now, the next part! 

~Blazer~

August 5, 2002

BREATHE

PART TEN:

REVALATION 

"He'll be rescued immediately," Queen Amidala said resolutely. 

Qui-Gon ran a hand through his hair. "Queen Amidala, I strongly suggest you move to your sister's house. We only have four speeders. You must leave now, Your Majesty." 

"I don't care, Master Jinn," Amidala said. "General Kenobi must be rescued. It's been two hours all ready and you can't be sure what they've done to him. And may I remind you the last hour has been spent debating? We have four speeders, yes, so I want to send some of the injured along." 

"I strongly discourage that, Your Majesty," Qui-Gon replied. "Getting you to a safe place should be out top priority."

"Getting _Obi-Wan_ back should be out top priority. But since we're not dealing with what we _should _do, Obi-Wan _is_ our top priority. That means we need to send a force back to the palace to figure out where he is." Before he could open his mouth she went on. "That could also serve as a double use. One, we get Obi-Wan. Two, we find out who's attacking and why. Third, we make a plan to retake the palace." 

"No," Qui-Gon answered. 

Amidala raised her head. She seemed ten feet taller than normal. "I believe I am Queen here, Master Jinn. I respect your opinion greatly. I revere it, in fact, but at these times following through with logic and my heart is important to me."

"Sis, I'd go with Qui-Gon," Sola said, stepping up from behind her sister to stand next to her. She looked at Qui-Gon fondly. "Master Qui-Gon has your best interests in mind, and I suggest you take notice of his concern." She looked at Amidala sternly. 

Amidala made a face. She glanced at Kikerio. "Lieutenant, will you take a force to rescue General Kenobi?" 

Qui-Gon turned to look at the Lieutenant disapprovingly. He had little doubt that Amidala didn't know how Kikerio and Obi-Wan felt about each other. She probably saw the affection between them as being best friends. Qui-Gon had seen the two steal away for those short five minutes. They were more than friends, he knew. He didn't want Kikerio going to rescue Obi-Wan. She would let her emotion turmoil in her mind and she would make a rash judgment, Qui-Gon knew. 

For second Qui-Gon saw Kikerio hesitate and he was stunned and impressed. He probed her emotions quickly and knew she had been thinking the same as him. Amidala had done her homework before she had promoted Kikerio to Lieutenant. 

A second later, however, Qui-Gon knew Kikerio had succumbed to her love and loyalty to Obi-Wan, for she answered, "of course, my Queen." She was now glowing with confidence and contentment. He could see the yearning on her face to be at Obi-Wan's side. 

Satisfied, the Queen looked to Qui-Gon. "Master Jedi, here is my proposal: I will go to Sola's house along with her, Anakin, and this injured being." She gestured to the man Ramilion was bandaging and poking. "Lieutenant Kikerio will head to the palace to rescue Obi-Wan. I'll send some men to find more bikes to use." 

"What would you like me to do?" Qui-Gon asked grimly. 

"I wish for you and Corporal Je'Tra to go the NAR HQ." 

"The what?" 

"The Naboo Army Reserve HQ. I would like you to assemble them. Tell them to make an invisible barrier around Theed. I'll be in contact with you constantly. And while I am at Sola's, I will figure out who is invading." She scowled. "The retaking of the palace will have to come later, and as a last resort. I don't want a repeat of what happened during the blockade." 

Qui-Gon frowned. He didn't like the idea of risking Kikerio and her men to save Obi-Wan. The former Jedi wasn't worth the cost of lives that would surely come, but he couldn't say that. And what bothered him most was being separated from Anakin, especially since this was his first mission. This would be putting a lot of pressure on the boy. 

"And since we know that Obi-Wan is being held at the palace, at least we don't have to search," Sola said helpfully. Qui-Gon didn't add that it had been a pain following the fast moving speeder. Only by luck had the speeder gotten lost, allowing Qui-Gon and Kikerio to catch up when they stopped and asked a patrol for directions. 

Resolving to her plan, he nodded. "But I'm asking you to wait until you get a bit of light to move, Your Majesty. It's still far too dark." 

The Queen nodded. "I will. But the longer you stay the farther Obi-Wan slips. Lieutenant, please move out immediately." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled. "Master Jedi, if I may ask…" 

"Yes?" Qui-Gon said, hoping his irritation wasn't showing. 

  
"I want to go with you to the NAR headquarters." 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan's leg was killing him. 

For a while he kept his mind on other things, such as Kikerio and his relationship with his former Jedi Master. But slowly the pain had worsened. It had started out as a dull throb but now he couldn't move without wanting to scream. 

He couldn't walk anyway. He had taken the bandage off his ankle to clot some other bleeding cuts and the ankle had puffed. His torn calf was constantly feeling as if someone had just ate a big hold through his leg. Worst yet, it was his right braced leg, and the bulk of the brace made his leg feel as though a million pounds were sitting on him. 

He got so fed up that he unlatched the brace and set it beside the cot within easy reach. He had wiped the blood away best he could, but he still looked like a walking speeder accident. Still hot with pain, he had fallen into a restless and dreamless sleep, despite his misgivings about it. 

He woke to a jangle of keys as the guard passed them on to another man who took up his post. Strictly the professional, the new sentry didn't even glance at Obi-Wan and when the former Jedi called out him, he didn't even flinch. He fell asleep again, exhaustion giving him no dreams. 

This sleep was rudely awakened an hour later when the rusted cell door slid open. Five guards were standing outside the cell as Obi-Wan looked at them incoherently. One woman came in and told him in a quiet voice to stand up. She had glanced at the brace and he fumbled to put it on. His flesh cried out whenever he moved, and he bit his lip. 

"Come," she said, keeping her blaster on him. His back ached as he stood and hobbled towards the door, hoping fervently that he didn't fall. The guards would probably take that as aggressive action and shoot him. Well, actually, death was looking quite promising to Obi-Wan now, taken that death didn't have any pain once it was over. 

They shackled him behind his back and prodded him with their blasters to get him moving. There were two in front, two in back, and one behind the back ones. He noticed grimly that the cellblock was empty. 

The lights hurt his eyes. The loud grating of their boots hurt his ears. Obi-Wan walked slowly and deliberately, keeping most weight on his left leg and other twisted ankle. His entire body throbbed steadily, and he had to let out a few moans from time to time. 

They took him to the floor level of the palace. These lights were lit dimly, and he could see faint traces of light from the outside. He was astonished. He had spent the entire night in the cell. How had that happened? How could it? It seemed to him that no time had passed. 

He gritted his teeth when he realized they were heading up the stairs. Yippee. More pain for his battered and tired body to endure. 

When they reached the second floor they swung a left towards the stairwell heading to the third floor. He was becoming uneasy. What did they want from him? Who were these people? Mercenaries? It couldn't be Nakor, but maybe Nakor had hired someone. Nakorians were naturally short beings and they had a silver tint to their skin from living so close for so long to cobalt mines. Cobalt made up most of the planet's decadent income. 

They would know his nature, he thought. They would know his strengths, his weaknesses, and his friends. His eyes darted towards the darkened third floor as the men marched him up. They would know everything. They had known where he lived. They knew he was a former Jedi. They knew what he had done; they knew what he had done…

"Where are we going?" he dared to ask. There was silence and one of them slapped him on the back with the butt of his blaster. Obi-Wan took the hint. 

He was suddenly aware of a dark power in the Force. He blinked and tapped into it, using his feeble powers to lash into the darkness. But as he tore through the darkness he finally came to point that was shielded. He rammed the shield with his power, but all that came out of it was a headache. He was astonished that there was Force-user somewhere around. 

It wasn't Qui-Gon; that was for sure. Qui-Gon did not have this dark power, and Obi-Wan couldn't remember him being this powerful. Still, the Force signature seemed familiar…

"Room 27," a man at the front grunted. "This it?" There was a slight accent in the man's tone, and Obi-Wan realized it had been in the female's voice as well. What planet had beings with accents, besides his home world? 

As he was racking his brain to think of the planets with accented humans, someone had opened the door to Room 27 and they were starting to probe him into it. He stumbled along, the ends and butts of their rifles stabbing him in the back. 

He felt cool air rush him and send a chill stalk up and down his body. The room was darkened, and no matter how he tried, his eyes wouldn't adjust. They stopped once they were in the room, and they didn't light a glow rod. 

Room 27…Obi-Wan didn't know room that was, but he had kept a loose count of the doors going down the hall. This room should be a draw room that Amidala rarely used. Apparently they were just numbering the rooms. He stiffened. That seemed disrespectful, at least to him. 

"Leave us," a voice suddenly rasped out through the darkness. 

Obi-Wan gasped. He stumbled back in shock, bumping into the guard behind him. They took the movement as aggression and three of them slapped him at once, knocking him to the ground. He rolled around and struggled to get to his feet. 

"Leave him here and shackled," rasped the voice again. "Leave now. Leave one guard at the door." 

As silently as they had come in, the guards left, with Obi-Wan rolling on the ground. He ended up back on his stomach and he stuck his neck out, struggling to see in the dark. 

"Welcome, Obi-Wan," said the same voice. 

He couldn't respond. 

"Do you not respond to Obi-Wan?" The voice had a slight ting of laughter. " Well what do you respond to? Murderer?" 

That snapped Obi-Wan out of his shock. His voice was harsh. "I'm not a murderer." 

"Get up. I don't think you'll run." 

"You don't know me," Obi-Wan spat at him. 

A small peel of laughter echoed in the dark room. "Oh, I think I know you well enough." 

"You don't know me at all, Sidious." 

~*~*~*~ 

The NAR headquarters were surprisingly large and everyone was calm except for a few young men who were running around crazily, searching for a leader. There was an old man, actually, who seemed to be in charge, but it was apparent the young men didn't trust him at all. 

When Amidala entered a hush fell onto the room as she made her way towards a desk. Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Je'Tra flanked her. The Queen boosted herself onto the desk and smiled at them. Many of them were nervous, Qui-Gon noted with a click of his tongue. 

"Hello, soldiers!" Amidala said quietly. The NAR HQ was a large single story house with hidden panels that concealed many weapons. The men were armed with blasters and blaster pistols as well as shields. The room they were in was packed, and there were some soldiers in the adjoining one, straining to hear. 

"Thank you for not fleeing," she declared. "Your courage is inspiring. I am honored to be in your presence. I wasn't originally going to be here. I was going to be in my sister's house hiding. Unlike you, I did not have the courage to come here without Jedi protection." She waved her hand in Qui-Gon's direction. 

Qui-Gon had to admire her political skill. He could see that the men were now looking younger and eager. She was making a good speech, even if some of it was a lie. He had no doubt she would have come here in the middle of a civil war in which mines and blasters and cannons were being fired at her in an area with no cover. 

"But I am here now, thanks to a bit luck. I was planning to leave the city, but the gods have blessed me and have allowed me to come. And now I'm here to discuss what has happened to the city of Theed and our course of action. You are being called again to be brave. 

"We must not let anyone inside of Theed. No one must come in. If they go out, they shall go. But we must set up a barrier that cannot be broken. I will make a map of where you are to go and what you are to do." She waved her hand towards Je'Tra. "This is Corporal Je'Tra Narbris. He will lead you." 

What happened next surprised Qui-Gon. There were a few angry murmurs and then someone from the other room shouted, "where is General Kenobi? We trained under him, not that…kid." There were shouts of agreement. Qui-Gon was surprised to learn that. 

Je'Tra took it well, Qui-Gon had to admit. He kept his head bowed, his ears pink and a flush in his face. Je'Tra did actually look a bit like a young man ill-prepared to lead a pack of sheep, let alone a small army. 

Amidala's face grew a bit angry. "Corporal Narbris is as well prepared to do this job as General Kenobi." She looked in the room with a dirty look. "But if you must know, General Kenobi was captured by the enemy. Mind you, we don't know who the enemy is." She saw their stunned expressions. "We're making a plan to rescue General Kenobi, if that makes any of you feel any better." 

There were still murmurs and Qui-Gon realized how well known Obi-Wan was to this company. The Jedi knew that Obi-Wan had been well loved on Naboo by the Queen, but it was apparent he was also respected in the community. 

Still a bit stunned, Qui-Gon listened as Amidala outlined her plan. Once she was finished and the men were lining up to receive their positions, she came up to Qui-Gon. "I think Je'Tra can handle this," she said, nodding across the room where the Corporal was handing out slips of paper and barking instructions. "But would you stay to make sure everyone gets to their positions? This is Je'Tra's first position as a leader. He's a follower." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. Once they are in their positions, I will join you at your sister's." 

Amidala smiled. "Good. I'm sure one of these men will give you their speeder bike. Leave Je'Tra here in charge once everything is finished." She glanced at her chrono. "I believe I can leave now. It should be getting to be light." Her gaze went to Anakin. "C'mon, Annie." 

Qui-Gon gave an affirmative nod. "Be careful, Anakin. Keep the Queen safe. I'll be in touch. Remember, listen to the Force and trust your senses."

"Yes, Master." Anakin was solemn and eager at the same time. 

"May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon called as they started to leave. 

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin called back.

~*~*~*~

"I think this will hold," Je'Tra said proudly. "Everyone is at their position." 

"Good," Qui-Gon said, heaving himself upon the speeder a man had let him borrow. "Then I'll see you later. Good luck. May the Force be with you. I'll be in touch." 

"Uh…sure," Je'Tra said. 

Qui-Gon clicked on the engines and zoomed away.

~*~*~*~

The map Kikerio had given him wasn't hard to follow and he reached Sola's house in two hours. He had used the Force and his head was aching dully. He dismounted and quickly ran towards the large olive colored house. He felt out through the Force and was comforted that Anakin was waiting for him. He entered. 

The house seemed bare. "Anakin!" he yelled. 

There was pounding of footsteps and Anakin came running down the large stairwell. His face was slightly pale. Qui-Gon's smile was erased when he saw the unease in his Padawan's eyes. He sensed something was wrong now that he had reason to wonder. "What is it?" he demanded. "What's wrong?" 

Anakin seemed a bit reluctant to talk. "The Queen is distraught, Master. Something was sent to her…I think you should see it." 

"What is it?" Qui-Gon demanded again. 

The Padawan looked at him with sad eyes. "Please, Master…I think if you see it you'll understand. The Queen is upstairs. Everyone is. Sola's husband and some other men are acting as guards. They were hidden and didn't attack because I told them to be on the lookout for you." 

Qui-Gon nodded approvingly as he moved up the stairs. "Very good, Padawan." 

"We weren't expecting you until around ten," Anakin rambled for no particular reason. 

"I made good time." 

They entered a small room where Queen Amidala was laying on the bed, her eyes watery and scared. Sola was at her side, her own eyes a bit sad and watery. When Amidala saw Anakin come in with Qui-Gon in tow she blinked and wiped her eyes in an attempt to fix herself up. She stood shakily up and walked over to him.

Qui-Gon was now deeply disturbed. Whatever had happened had unnerved both Queen Amidala and Anakin. They were both strong souls. Whatever had scared the two of them must have hit close to home. 

"Qui-Gon," Amidala said in an emotion-choked voice. Her eyes were raw and had not completely banished all her tears. He could see wet patches on her shoulders. She was pale and looked so young and frail. There were tear tracks down her cheeks that went all the way to her throat. Her hair was tangled and hung in a sloping way down the sides of her head. The front strands were wet. 

"Qui-Gon," she said again. She blinked, closed her eyes, and steadied herself. "I don't know how they got Sola's address…" She hiccuped. "I don't even know who they are…maybe you will…for star's sakes, Qui-Gon, it's awful!" A thin line of tears slid out. 

She pushed past Qui-Gon and went to a nook in the wall. She rolled out a tray that was a meter from the ground. On it sat a hologram projector. Sola and she rolled the bed against the other wall so Qui-Gon could stand directly in front of the slide. 

Task completed Sola crashed to the bed. Anakin stood watch at the door, looking out so he didn't have to look in. 

Amidala's hands trembled as she activated the projector. "I can't believe this…" she whispered. "It's so horrible…" Whatever had been sent to her had defiantly sent Amidala out of her mature mode back to her little girl one. She took out a disk and inserted it into the projector. Then she backed up to the bed as if she had just touched a corpse. 

At first the only image that appeared was that of a little black square. He could feel Sola and Amidala tensing behind him. Qui-Gon could even sense apprehension from his apprentice at the door. The Master looked back and saw that Anakin was struggling not to look in the room. 

When Qui-Gon turned back to the projector an image had formed. He stepped back, stunned and oddly angry. His hands clenched in his cloak. He saw red for a fleeting moment and then chastised himself. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was chained to a pole, his arms high over his head. He was a bloody mess with long slashes on his abdomen showing through the torn material of his tunic. His hair was matted with red and there was a small puddle of it at his feet. He was unconscious, his head hanging limply to one side. He looked like a walking train wreck. Qui-Gon could see no part of his former Padawan's body that wasn't covered even lightly in blood. 

"Is he…?" Qui-Gon let the question trail. He wasn't even sure what answer he would prefer. 

"He's breathing," Anakin said in a small voice. "I checked. Keep watching. We can't make any sense of this." 

A man suddenly appeared in the image. He walked to Obi-Wan's side, keeping his face hidden. Once he was at the man's side, the black clad figure removed a dagger from his cloak and, keeping his face still hidden, displayed it for the recorder. 

Qui-Gon gasped. The dagger was blood stained with an ivory handle with intricate designs carved in. Qui-Gon knew that weapon well. He had pondered long as if to buy it or not, finally deciding to buy it. It had been his last gift to his former apprentice. The young man had been very pleased, if not thrilled, with the gift. 

"I'll keep this always," he had vowed to Qui-Gon. 

Had he? There was no mistaking the handle. 

The black clad man raised the dagger to Obi-Wan's throat slowly. He sliced the tender skin gently and a thin trail of dark blood started to drip. Amidala gave a strangled cry and Sola whimpered. Qui-Gon kept his eyes glued to the image. 

"We won't kill him," said the man. "Not yet. We still need him…for awhile." Suddenly the hood went back and Qui-Gon thought he was hallucinating. "Qui-Gon, he has powers not even you can imagine. Not you or anyone else. I hope when you get this you realize what you let slip through your fingers." 

The man turned and traced the dagger's edge along Obi-Wan's chin. He sighed heavily. "It is so sad, isn't it, Qui-Gon? Your worst failure will be my greatest prize. Pity, really. You never knew what you had. Life's ironic like that, Qui-Gon. " 

The man gave a wicked laugh. "No, we won't kill him, not yet. We still need him. But imagine what will happen when he awakes and has to do what we want him to do…just like he killed that poor boy three years ago. Friend of yours? Nield, wasn't it?"

Another wicked laugh. "Well, anyhow, I hope this leaves an image in your mind of our power. I'll say this once: Naboo is just a bonus." He jerked his head to Obi-Wan. "We only came here for him. Once everything is done, Naboo won't be here anymore, and neither will you, Qui-Gon. Don't worry. Relax. This invasion's going to be peaceful unless it has to be otherwise. " 

The man smiled and the scar on his cheek lifted. "Call for your Jedi friends if you want to. By the time they get here it'll be too late anyway. He'll be dead," the man motioned to Obi-Wan," and so will you. Life's grand, huh, Qui-Gon?" 

The man turned and sliced a gash on Obi-Wan's chin. "Maybe he'll get a scar, too," the man said pleasantly as the image got fuzzy and ended. 

Immediately Anakin came in the room, his eyes wide. "Master, they sent something else…" He lowered his eyes and from his tunic produced a small packet. "They sent it on a chip but I put it in a bag…" 

The small packet was full of blood. 

Shock was apparent on Qui-Gon's features as he took the packet. "Who was that?" Sola cried out. 

Qui-Gon ducked his head, anger and confusion drilling in him. 

"His name is Xanatos," he said quietly. 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan tensed as he heard footsteps approach him. He tried to wiggle away, but strong hands grabbed his upper arms and brought him up roughly. The being was taller than he was, and his hands were much more callused and rough on Obi-Wan's tunic. 

The other being pushed Obi-Wan forward roughly and then had to grab the man by the cuffs so he didn't fall. Snarling, the being kept his hand clasped on the shackles and dragged Obi-Wan after him. Obi-Wan had trouble walking backwards, so he kept sagging. The being cuffed him in the head, leaving him stunned. 

"You were always slow, Hyra," Sidious said scornfully as Obi-Wan was dragged up what seemed like a platform of some kind. The other being pushed him to his knees and left him, giving a growl of annoyance. "Turn on a light," Sidious instructed the being. "A small one." 

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan growled, staying on his knees, slightly hunched. "I've done what you wanted. You said you'd leave me alone!" His voice was angry and hot. "I did everything you asked! You took it all ready, all right? I don't have it anymore!" 

Sidious sighed. "Isn't it sad?" he asked mournfully. "I really did want to leave you alone, Obi-Wan, really, I did. But things don't always end up the way we want them to do, now do they? And sometimes we get double-crossed." 

"I never double-crossed you," Obi-Wan answered. "There was no catch. You took what you wanted. I didn't even want it in the first place." 

A small light flickered on across the room, lightly Obi-Wan dimly. He had had his gaze on the floor, but now he looked up and saw a figure in black sitting upon a large chair. His hood was hiding his eyes and face, his chin the only thing visible. The hood sent weird shadows on the chin, and it unnerved Obi-Wan. 

He was, after all, on a wooden platform. He turned his eyes to the side and saw the other being approaching slowly. He drank in his surroundings. Three large porcelain poles holding the roof circled the perimeter of the room. He saw four windows covered by heavy drapes. To his despair he could make out only one exit, and that was one he had entered from. 

"I believe you did double-cross me," Sidious said. His voice was still calm and unrelenting. "Yes, I took the gift from you, but only after you did your task. You see, contrary to popular belief, I _do _have a certain compassion for the young beings I must have killed." 

"Nield didn't have to be killed!" Obi-Wan burst out savagely. "He was no one!" 

"And that is where you are wrong, my young Jedi," the Sith Lord said. 

"I am not a Jedi!" Obi-Wan said as if his whole life depended upon not being a Jedi. 

He could almost see the eyebrow Sidious was sure to be rising. "Perhaps not by title, but I know it is what you yearn for in your heart." 

"I am not a Jedi," Obi-Wan repeated. 

"Why? You earned the right; you passed the trials, young though you were. Just because you left the Order should not take that away." 

"What are you playing?" Obi-Wan demanded. "What is it you want?" 

"Oh, yes, right. Where were we? Oh, oh, yes. Your poor friend, Nield. It was such a sad thing. You do realize I wouldn't have had him killed if I didn't have a reason. I had a very good reason, although I'm not sure you need to know." 

"There is no reason anyone has to die," Obi-Wan said. 

"Jedi preaching?" The Sith Lord seemed disgusted. "I would have thought you had given that up by now. Jedi philosophy is so boring." 

"It is not preaching," Obi-Wan said hotly. "It is galactic truth." 

"You keep taking me off the subject," Sidious said with disapproval. "What you don't realize is that Nield was your good friend." 

"Oh, I think I realize that," Obi-Wan said with a taunt in his voice. 

"And that you once left the Order for him, and that stupid girl," Sidious continued. 

"She wasn't stupid!" Obi-Wan shouted. 

Sidious laughed. "Oh, yes, how quick you are to anger. It is almost amusing. However, I don't have time to be amused. You will either let me talk or learn nothing. Do you understand me, Obi-Wan?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Good. Now, about Nield…that boy was a weakness and I did you a favor by killing him-" 

"You didn't kill him!" Obi-Wan screamed. "You made me!" 

"Hyra," Sidious said in disapproval. The other being came out from the shadows to stand at Obi-Wan's side. He reared his leg and a hard force slammed into Obi-Wan's side, knocking him over. A cry of pain sliced the air as the being disappeared back into the shadows. 

"I told you not to interrupt," Sidious said. Obi-Wan bit his tongue to keep in his smart retort. He wouldn't be able not to scream if he received another kick. 

"Weaknesses are always played upon," Sidious was saying. "I got rid of one of yours. I made you less vulnerable." 

This time Obi-Wan could not keep in his reply. "You made me kill him because you just wanted to show the forsaken control you had over me! You made me kill him for your sick pleasure! You made me kill him for no reason! You threatened everyone if I didn't! You don't care about anyone, you stupid, sick-" 

He felt someone come up behind him and crouch down. He jerked away, but hands grabbed him. A cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. He breathed, but then realized what was happening and stopped, but it was too late. 

He struggled for a while, but the cloth wouldn't move, and he had to breathe. His kicks grew slower and his jerks less violent and fast. He could feel his eyes closing, his mind drifting off. 

"He's so ignorant," he heard Sidious sigh. 

Then his eyes closed and darkness blanketed him gently. 

~*~*~*~

HA! I bet you didn't see Sidious coming! Actually, you probably did. 


	12. Every Man is Born in Sin

Disclaimer- the title comes from the song that's written by Herbert Kretzmer. It comes from the Les Miserables musical by Cameron Mackintosh. The song is entitled 'Confrontation' and is sung by Colm Wilkinson and Roger Allam (if ya want the words, drop me an email). The book Les Miserables is by Victor Hugo. 

I'm so sorry for the long wait! My monitor blew, but that's ok now. I have one more chapter all ready written, so that'll be coming soon. After that… maybe a week, give or take my schedule. It'll be Thanksgiving break, so I'll a LOT of time to write. 

Thank you for the reviews. I can't thank you enough. 

~Blazer~

August 12, 2002 

BREATHE

PART ELEVEN: 

EVERY MAN IS BORN IN SIN 

"No, no," Amidala groaned. 

Sola jumped up from her chair and raced across the room to her sister. Qui-Gon ran in a second later, startled. Once he saw Sola shaking Amidala, however, he relaxed slightly. She was just having a nightmare. He turned to go, knowing that Sola would take excellent care of the young Queen. 

"Don't leave," Sola broke out. "Please, don't leave. She must be having a nightmare…what if it's about Obi-Wan?" 

"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon said, confused, as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Amidala was still thrashing wildly, despite Sola's shakes. 

"You know him better than I," said Sola as Amidala's eyes snapped open and looked around with a glazed look. She looked up and saw the others, a confused and distressed look on her face. Then her face snapped and she jerked up. 

"I fell asleep!" She sounded outraged. "I can't believe it! My people are being invaded and I fell asleep! What-" 

Sola grabbed a handful of her sister's hair. "Sis, hang. You were having a nightmare. " 

The Queen's face went white. She closed her eyes and then vaulted herself from the bed. "It was nothing," she whispered. 

"Sis, I think it was about Obi-Wan," Sola said pointedly and quietly. 

The Queen had been facing the door, but now she spun around, her face flashing in anger. "I don't believe I asked you to comment," she snapped, which just showed how close to the edge she was. 

Her sister's face crumbled. Sola blinked her eyes, her mouth twisted. She glanced at Qui-Gon, then back at her sister. "Padme, I was just-" 

"I don't care!" Amidala spat. " I don't care! It's not…it's none of your…it's none of your business! It's-" 

"Your Majesty," Qui-Gon put in gently yet forcefully. "Your Majesty, I don't believe Sola was-" 

"Master Jedi," Amidala said sharply. The Jedi exchanged a glance with Sola and knew he was about to disobey his own personal mandate. He was pretty sure the nightmare had been about Obi-Wan. 

"Obi-Wan was once a Jedi, Padme," Qui-Gon said. "He may have left, but he retained the skills he learned while in the Order. He still uses his lightsaber, which is proof of that. I know what Xanatos to him is hard to comprehend…but Obi-Wan is strong. I know he'll survive, no matter what Xanatos does to him." 

Amidala glanced between the two of them, an unreadable expression on her face. Finally anger flitted across it. "You don't know what I dream of," she said harshly. "I'm going to contact the Chancellor. Good-bye." She spun on her heel and charged out of the room. 

"That went well," Qui-Gon sighed. 

~*~*~*~

"Master, I was thinking…perhaps something happened to Lieutenant Kikerio." Anakin looked at Qui-Gon, worried. "They've been gone for a while…" 

"Getting past whatever security the palace has should take time," Qui-Gon reasoned. "They weren't told to keep in contact and didn't have an estimate of how long it should take. But it's good that you're concerned," he added, standing up from the fountain in the canopy of the overhang. 

There was still something troubling the young Padawan. Anakin stood and ran a hand through the crystal blue water. "Master…I've been thinking…shouldn't the Council be informed of this? This was not part of our mission." He bit his tongue. 

Blinking, Qui-Gon nodded. He hadn't even thought of that… Had his mind been on Obi-Wan so much that he had forgotten about his duties to the galaxy and, more importantly, to Anakin? Still blinking, he said, "that is an excellent idea, Padawan. We'll contact them right now." 

Happy at the praise, Anakin sat back down and splashed his face with water. He needed to stay awake. His mind was exhausted, but he knew now that Qui-Gon needed him. 

Qui-Gon put in the call and was relieved that it went through. At least the communications had not been cut. When at last he got through to the Jedi Council, the strict voice of Mace Windu filled his ears. 

"Master Windu," he said. 

"Is something wrong, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked neutrally. "Are you on Naboo?" 

"Something has changed, Mace," Qui-Gon said quietly. His tone still quiet, he explained about the invasion. There was silence when he was finished and the Jedi Master could almost hear dread on the other side of the commission. 

"Terrible, this is," said Master Yoda. "But something more, is there? Something you wish to tell us, Qui-Gon?" 

Startled but not surprised, Qui-Gon sighed. "Master, no-" 

"Lying, are you?" The old Jedi's voice was severe. "Not well, things are then. A presence in the Force, I feel, although a name I cannot produce." 

"Master-" 

"Who's there, Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu broke in a reprimanding tone. 

Finding no other way to stall, Qui-Gon said the next words void of emotion. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan had a whacking headache and his face hurt. He groaned, tightening his eyes and then relaxing them. He could feel bandages on his abdomen, throat, and one on the right side of his chin. He could feel a bump on the back of his head that had probably caused the fierce pounding in his head. 

Still groaning, he opened his eyes and was once again greeted by the dreary prison cell. He sat up slowly; growing accustomed to the pain. He wasn't wearing his tunic, and when he glanced down he saw that someone had put several large bacta patches over various areas of his torso. He blinked, but that made his headache rage more. 

Dizzy, he stood up, keeping one hand on the wall for support. Glancing down in the dim light, he saw a puncture mark on right arm that was an ugly blue-purple. Perplexed, he staggered to the cell bars and only then noticed the bandages on both his hands. Now that he could see them, he realized they were stinging slightly, and his wrists had these strange claw-like marks on them. Growling, Obi-Wan called out. 

"What time?" 

The guard grunted. He was a thick man with a balding head and large, black blank looking eyes. He looked in his late forties with weathered eyes. He wore a simple tunic and pants, but the sophisticated blaster pistol at his side caught Obi-Wan's eyes and he knew the man was anything _but _simple. 

"Water?" Obi-Wan asked, his throat aching. 

Wordlessly, the man stood and proceeded to the cell to the right of the one Obi-Wan was in. A second later, there was the sound of running water. After a short while, the guard came back, a large glass in hand. Still wordless, he passed the cup to Obi-Wan. 

Immediately, Obi-Wan drained it, using most of it to quench his thirst, the rest to pour down his face. "Thank you," he said, handing back the glass. Grunting, the guard nodded. Obi-Wan hobbled back to the cot and lay back down, struggling to keep his head from reeling. 

"Three hours," said a gnarled voice. 

Obi-Wan lazily looked to the guard. "Excuse me?" 

"You've been here three hours," said the guard. "I'm your guard for today. If you're hungry, tell me. If you're thirsty, tell me. You're not to have pain medication. If you try to escape, I have orders to shoot you. Other than requests, I want silence." 

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "Can I have a shirt?" he asked. 

"I will have to ask permission," said the guard. 

"Can I ask your name?" 

The guard turned to look back at Obi-Wan. "Why?" 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I-" 

"I know who you are, General." 

Startled at the term of respect, Obi-Wan sat up. "Thank you," he said. "Your name-" 

"You can call me Rankkor." 

"Thank you, Rankkor, for calling me by my title," Obi-Wan said casually. He wanted to be in the guard's good graces. "Although if you want to address me, please call me Obi-Wan." 

For a second, Obi-Wan thought he saw a smile. "No talking," said Rankkor severely a second later. 

Obi-Wan was quiet after that. 

~*~*~*~

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda said in a quiet way. "Long ago, it was, when last you said that name without anger. Resolved, are you now?" 

"Master, I don't care," Qui-Gon said. 

"Sad, that is," Yoda commented. 

"Why is Obi-Wan there?" Mace Windu asked, and Qui-Gon heard the unease in his voice. 

"Apparently, after he left the Order, he came here. He is a top security official for the Queen."

"Can we talk to him?" 

Qui-Gon sighed. "He was captured last night." 

"By whoever is invading?" 

"About that…" Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. The message Xanatos had sent had confused him as much as it had Anakin and the Queen. 

"What is it?" asked another Council member, Adi Gallia. 

"The Queen received a message," Qui-Gon said softly. "We are at her sister's house. I must admit, it was terrible. It was sent by…Xanatos, my first apprentice." He heard a gasp from Anakin. 

There was a dreadful silence. "But Xanatos is dead," Mace said evenly. 

  
"He's very much alive," Qui-Gon said. He explained the message. "But…I don't recall Obi-Wan have any special powers other than the normal Jedi. And this invasion, according to Xanatos, is because they wanted Obi-Wan. And Xanatos never said "he". It was always "we". I don't understand who "we" is." 

There was a short silence that was broken by Master Yoda. "Explain in more detail, this message, you will."

Qui-Gon went through the message again in greater detail…leaving out Nield's part. There was silence. 

When Mace's voice broke through, Qui-Gon could tell that he had been shaken by the description. "This is conflicting. If what Xanatos says is true, then the whole reason Naboo is being invaded has to do with some, 'powers' Obi-Wan has." 

"That means this whole thing is centered on Obi-Wan," put in Adi Gallia. " You say Xanatos talks of using Obi-Wan. What if Obi-Wan doesn't know he has this 'power' that Xanatos is talking about?" 

"More importantly, what is the power and does anyone else know about it?" Depa Billaba remarked. 

"Qui-Gon." Mace's voice was hesitant. "I know you are not on good terms with Obi-Wan, but do you know what Xanatos is talking about?" 

When Qui-Gon spoke, there was a trace of regret in his voice. "No, I don't. I wish I did Mace. He never expressed any special powers." 

Qui-Gon could tell that Mace was deeply disturbed. "But what if Xanatos has the wrong person, than?" 

"Enough!" Yoda suddenly barked. "Rescue Obi-Wan, you must, Qui-Gon. Answers, he will have. Have him, Xanatos must not. Hurt him, Xanatos will." 

Despair spurred inside Qui-Gon. He didn't want to put his life on the line for Obi-Wan. The Council did not know of Nield's murder. Even though Qui-Gon knew, he would die before he told the Council. His eyes snaked over to the dumbfounded Anakin, and his anger intensified. He would die before he let anyone hurt Anakin. 

"Qui-Gon? Is everything all right?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's voice was concerned. 

"Everything's all right, Master," Qui-Gon said smoothly. "I apologize. Masters…Obi-Wan is loved dearly here on Naboo. He's loved dearly by the _Queen. _She has all ready sent out a force to rescue him. From the message, the Queen figured out he's being held in the palace." 

"Good, good," Yoda approved. "When will they be back?" 

Qui-Gon hesitated for a second. "We don't know, Master." 

"How long have they been gone?" Mace asked. 

This time the pause was longer. "They left about seven hours ago." 

This time the silence on the other end was roaring. "In contact, have they kept?" asked Qui-Gon's old Master. 

Sighing, Qui-Gon gave a negative grunt. "The palace is heavily guarded," Qui-Gon sighed. "They gave no estimate of how long they should be gone." 

"Go after them, you will, Qui-Gon. Protect the Queen, your apprentice will." 

Qui-Gon's insides convulsed. He didn't want to leave Anakin here to go hunting for Obi-Wan…

"Contact the Senate, we will. Rescue Obi-Wan, you will. Report back when you have Obi-Wan, you will. Speak to Obi-Wan, we wish. May the Force be with you." 

Qui-Gon clicked his tongue. "May the Force be with you." 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan was desperate. His entire body was on fire. He withered on the bed frantically, clawing the pillow and his sheets. He twisted while his head raging. He whimpered, the sound a whisper that Rankkor did not hear. Obi-Wan rolled off the cot silently, landing on his side. The pain burned hotter. 

Something had been in the water. That could be the only explanation. He hadn't eaten. He threw himself up and leaned against the cot post, breathing raggedly. He grabbed the sheet and slowly heaved himself up, his insides feeling as if they were being ripped open. 

Grabbing the blanket awkwardly with his bandaged hands, he wrapped it around his head. He bit the blanket in an attempt not to scream as convulsions hit him. He jerked as if he had a seizure. The cloth suffocated him, and he stuffed the blanket further down his throat to the point where it felt as if he were about to vomit. 

Unable to stand it anymore, he was about to jerk the blanket back up when he felt a strong hand pull the blanket off him. Dazed and still in pain, Obi-Wan saw Rankkor's gruff face peering at him intently. In agony, Obi-Wan groaned. 

Startled, Rankkor backed up, staring at the younger man. Closing his eyes in shame, the man took the blanket and stepped out of the cell, closing the door Obi-Wan had not even heard open. The man sat back on his chair, struggling to block out the agonized cries Obi-Wan was now giving out. 

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed suddenly. "No…" 

Rankkor was a warm man by nature, and it pained him to hear the young man's cries. His hands inched towards his medpac, but then he stopped. Orders were orders. He couldn't disobey them. He didn't know Obi-Wan. He was not worth being killed. 

"No!" Obi-Wan continued to scream. 

Sighing, Rankkor took out his commlink. He punched in the special frequency and got the vile voice of Xanatos right away. "Sir, the prisoner is screaming. He appears to be in much pain." 

"You gave him the water?" Xanatos said pleasantly. 

"Yes, sir." The image of the odd clear liquid burned in Rankkor's mind. 

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Do not speak to him." The other end went dead, and Rankkor sighed. 

Behind him, Obi-Wan continued screaming. 

~*~*~*~

When Qui-Gon finally got to the outskirts of Theed, the sun was high. He pressed the speeder to it's max. He stuck to the forest, heading to the place where he had left Je'Tra. He would have to speak with the Corporal before he could enter the city. 

Je'Tra was indifferent when Qui-Gon finally reached him. He had the decency to inquire if the Jedi would need help, but Qui-Gon declined. He worked alone, and if he did, it was with Anakin. Je'Tra passed the news of Qui-Gon's mission and the Jedi continued on his way. 

Only when he was a mile from the forest line did he slow. He went by the safe-hold, and saw it had been ransacked. He went in and looked for any sign of Kikerio. He searched, but found no one and nothing. He used the comm unit and tried to contact her, but she didn't answer. Discouraged, he exited the hut and continued on. 

The palace was surrounded by droids. Qui-Gon hid the speeder and the one hooked to it in some shrubbery. He did a complete perimeter around the palace but could see no way in but to fight, and he really, _really _didn't want to do that. He didn't even know where Obi-Wan was being held! 

"Great," Qui-Gon sighed. "Just great." 

~*~*~*~

Xanatos peered through the bars of Obi-Wan's cell. Rankkor stood nervously by, his face twitching. "He's young, isn't he?" Xanatos asked finally, turning his gnarled face towards the other man. 

Surprised, Rankkor started. "Yes, sir," he said quickly. "He's very young." 

"And to think one so young could hold such power…" Xanatos' voice trailed off. He shook his head and nodded to the cell. "Open it." 

Fumbling, Rankkor unlocked the door and swung it open. "Close it after me," Xanatos instructed. He swept into the room gracefully, and Rankkor shut and locked the door after him. He kept a close eye on Obi-Wan, his hand on his blaster. 

Calmly, the black clad man crouched in front of the convulsing man on the cot. Holding his hand steady, Xanatos placed his hand palm down on Obi-Wan's forehead. He sent soothing waves through the Force, hoping to calm the younger man. 

After a second, Obi-Wan stopped and his eyes came into focus. He blinked rapidly, staring up at Xanatos dumbly for a second. Suddenly he yelped and shot up, all pain gone. "Get away from me!" he snarled, rolling off the bed to his feet, almost tripping over himself in his haste. 

With the same eerie calmness Xanatos stood from his crouch and looked at Obi-Wan evenly. In the agony of despair, Obi-Wan shot his gaze everywhere but Xanatos' face. He backed into a corner, unaware of why Xanatos was here. "What do you want?" he growled. 

"I wanted to see how you were," Xanatos said simply. 

"Yea right." 

A flit of anger lit Xanatos' face for a small second. "Fine then. I don't like you, Obi-Wan. Before we met again three years ago, it had been twelve since I had last had the displeasure of seeing you. You're older now." He scanned Obi-Wan with distaste. "And probably stronger. 

"When we last met on Telos, you disfigured me. I-" 

"You jumped in there by your own will," Obi-Wan snapped. "You could have come quietly." 

"Capture is death to me. Submitting to Qui-Gon…that would have been worst than death. I jumped into that acid pit because I had no choice. It was death both ways. I bet you want to know how I survived." When there was no answer, Xanatos went on. "Quite simple, really. It was agony in the acid, believe me. But I did have a loyal following, despite what you had done. They followed you and a very loyal man saved me by draining the acid from the pit. They waited until you had left, of course. 

"I was barely alive. I was set to die. But then Lord Sidious found me… and he healed me." He smiled at the wince on Obi-Wan's face. "Which was unfortunate for you." 

"Very," Obi-Wan couldn't help but remark. 

Xanatos nodded. "I hate you, Obi-Wan, plain and simple. But what my Master bids me is law. Not to mention you have a very odd gift…" 

"I gave it to Sidious," Obi-Wan cried. 

In a flash Xanatos was at Obi-Wan's side, his hand wrapped around the former Jedi's throat. He squeezed tightly, he hand cutting into the bandage on Obi-Wan neck. He kept the pressure for a minute, enjoying Obi-Wan chokes and squirms. The younger man was still too weak to put up much of a resistance. 

When he was satisfied, he reduced the pressure but kept his hand to Obi-Wan's throat. He pushed the younger man against the wall so that he was pinned between it and Xanatos. Obi-Wan looked back at the dark hollow eyes with his own. Suddenly Xanatos started. 

"Your eyes are different now," he mused, keeping the surprise out of his voice. "They have a trace of blue." When Obi-Wan made no reply; Xanatos pushed him against the wall harder. 

"They change," the younger man said in a subdued way. What he didn't add was that they changed in winter, and it wasn't winter now. He figured now was a special occasion. 

"So I guess you are deformed, too," Xanatos said in a delighted way. He suddenly put some more pressure on the other man's windpipe. "I believe you lie." 

"I don't lie," Obi-Wan said painfully. 

"Master Sidious no longer has control of the gift." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Its back in you, scum. You did something to it." 

"No! I had no say! I don't even know how he took the power! I swear!" 

"You can swear all you like, but it won't change anything." Xanatos took a deep breath and nodded to Obi-Wan's hands. "You can't hold a lightsaber now." 

"I wasn't thinking of it," grunted Obi-Wan. 

Xanatos used one hand to grab at the loose hair on the back of Obi-Wan's head. "Don't get smart with me. " Obi-Wan bit back his reply. "We're going to have to use you again." 

"What?" 

"But we don't trust you. So Master Sidious has a little surprise for you. " 

"What?" 

"But not now. Right now, you go back to Qui-Gon. " 

"What?" 

"Is it a mantra, Obi-Wan?" Xanatos sounded disgusted. "You're going back to Qui-Gon. Your poor Jedi Master is outside right now wondering how to get in. He wants to save you, you know." 

"No," Obi-Wan said. "What are you playing?" 

"I don't play at all, Obi-Wan," Xanatos sneered. He twisted his head and called to the guard. "Get my friend here another glass of water. I think he's earned it." 

"I'm not drinking anything," Obi-Wan cried. He began to struggle. 

"You're going to drink," Xanatos said nastily as Rankkor came through the door holding a glass. "Hold him," Xanatos ordered. Rankkor set the glass down gently. Xanatos, still holding Obi-Wan, twisted around, dragging the younger man with him. Rankkor took the hint and grabbed Obi-Wan's arms, pinning and locking them behind his back. 

Obi-Wan could feel his arms ache. He struggled in vain against the guard. Rankkor was taller and stronger. This was no match. The guard bent his head and whispered into Obi-Wan' s ear when Xanatos turned to get the glass. "It'll be better if you stop struggling, General." 

But Obi-Wan could not stay still. He thrashed wildly, kicking his legs out. Sighing, Rankkor delivered a good kick to Obi-Wan's forever-injured knee, stunning him and making him cry out. 

Xanatos smiled as he brought over the glass. "No," Obi-Wan began to moan. "No, no." He shook his head. 

"I am deeply sorry about this, " Xanatos said in a false concerned tone. "Really, I do feel horrible. And you don't even know what this will make you do." He reached out with lightning speed and cupped Obi-Wan's chin. He forced the man to face him. 

Obi-Wan tried to move, but Xanatos was just too strong. Xanatos pressed the glass to Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan kept his mouth sealed shut. Xanatos glanced at Rankkor. 

A hard kick to his leg made Obi-Wan gasp. The disfigured man pressed the glass home, pouring it down the former Jedi's lips. He pinched Obi-Wan's nose and lacking air, Obi-Wan was forced to inhale the liquid. As soon as the glass was drained, Obi-Wan could feel pain starting up in him again. 

"You gave him an extra dosage," Xanatos observed as Rankkor pushed the weakened Obi-Wan away. "Not what I ordered, but good. " Obi-Wan stumbled towards the cot as Xanatos withdrew a syringe from his cloak. 

"I really do feel awful about this, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Xanatos said almost sadly. He slammed Obi-Wan onto the cot and carefully inserted the needle into the tender skin on the man's neck. 

A second later Xanatos heard Obi-Wan cry out, then go completely slack. 

~*~*~*~ 

"When I snap my fingers, you'll be awake and find Rankkor asleep. You will reach in and take the keys from him. From there, you will proceed with caution to the weapons room where you will find your lightsaber. Take the commlink numbered 729. Take the utility belt numbered 1988. From there, you will sneak out of the palace through without being seen. Take the west exit on the first floor. That will be unguarded for about fifteen minutes. From there you will proceed out to the woods and find the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Tell me if you understand." 

"I understand." 

"Good. You will then proceed to the farm on the outskirts where your friend lives. Then you will…" 

A few minutes later Xanatos checked his chrono. He had only a few minutes. "Tell me if you will remember anything that has happened to you in your time being captured. " 

"I will not." 

"Explain how you received your wounds." 

"I was fighting the guards who captured me." 

"Tell me about the message I sent to the Queen." 

"I suppose I was drugged." Obi-Wan made a sweeping motion to the bruises on his wrist. "Whoever it was must have withdrew blood." 

"Tell me about your gift." 

"I have no memory of it." 

"Good. Tell me about the water you're to take." 

"From my pouch I'll take the packet and pour it in my water at five o' clock tonight." 

"Very, very good. Tell me what you're going to do." 

There was a two-minute ramble. "Good. I'm leaving now." 

Xanatos instructed Rankkor to fringe sleep, then quickly ran down the corridor, snapping his fingers loudly as he turned to the stairwell. 

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon hadn't been outside the palace for long when he noticed movement from a patrol of droids by a door. The lead droid spoke to the lot, then motioned for them to move. They headed towards the front of the palace quickly. 

Qui-Gon was about to run for the door when he suddenly saw it poke open. 

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan snatched the keys off of Rankkor's belt quickly and quietly. He limped to the keyhole and stuck the necessary item in it. He turned the key with a small creak and gently stepped out, keeping an eye on the guard. He left the keys in the hole, wincing as they clattered. Checking the guard once more, he turned and hobbled towards the stairwell. 

He didn't know how long he had been in capture. The last thing he remembered was trying to fight at the guards and being beaten unconscious. How long had he been asleep? Who were his holders? Who was the enemy? Oh, Force, he had a headache. 

He crept up the stairwell. Quickly figuring his location, he shot around the corner. Seeing no one, he ran/limped down the corridor, stopping at a door on the right. He checked the corridor and ducked into the small room, hoping no one was there. 

No one was. He felt along the wall with his hand, finally finding the switch. He flipped it on and cried out as the light burned his eyes. He blinked, moving towards the wall as he did so. 

The room was full of weapons. He was surprised that nothing seemed misplaced or anything out of order, except for the commlink and utility belt racks. He could tell a few were missing from each. He took one of each, absentmindedly checking the numbers stamped on them. Commlink 729. Utility belt 1988. 

Attaching these to his belt, he suddenly realized something: this was not his tunic. He stopped. He pulled the fabric up and saw that the bandages on his abdomen were not the ones Ramilion had wrapped around him. What had happened? Had they treated him? Whoever 'they' were? 

There was no time. He was about to leave when he spotted something in the corner. Shaking his head in amazement, he took his lightsaber from the hook it was hanging upon and tucked it in his belt. Sometimes he loved fate; most of the time he hated it. 

Turning the light off, he opened the door and checked. The hall was deserted. He stepped out and headed towards the west exit. It was exit nearest the forest. He would have to use a mad dash, but it worked for him, as long as he escaped. 

He encountered no one as he made his way to the door. It surprised him, but he would take what he could get. He gulped, however, when he placed his hand on the doorknob. Who knew what was on the other side? There could be an entire fleet of droids and he wouldn't know. 

No, wait. He reached down and felt, to his relief, the Force was flowing within him strongly. He felt out with it and found there were no droids on the other side. 

Qui-Gon, however, was there. 

It was alarming, but Qui-Gon's presence soothed him. He didn't know why. He basked in Qui-Gon's Force presence, using it to heighten his senses. And now, at least, he had someone to cover his back. 

Still a bit surprised, he pushed the door open. 

~*~*~*~

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted urgently, alerting his former apprentice to his presence. He stood slightly and waved a hand. He saw Obi-Wan's eyes flicker and he started towards the Jedi. 

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber, checking for any droids. Obi-Wan was limping as he ran, and it slowed him drastically. Qui-Gon wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but he knew that any loud sound might alert the droids. He had taken a risk with the shout, and he wasn't willing to do it again. 

Finally Obi-Wan got within grabbing distance and Qui-Gon did just that. The Jedi got a hold of Obi-Wan's tunic and hurled him behind him to the ground. The younger man cried out as his ribs were jarred painfully. Qui-Gon whirled around, hissing at Obi-Wan to get up. 

"I brought speeders; let's go!" Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan arm and heaved him to his feet. The former Jedi suddenly hissed and pushed Qui-Gon away and falling to his knees his arm aching. Qui-Gon swore and turned back to face the man. 

"Come on," he said impatiently. 

Obi-Wan panted. "Wait, wait…" 

"Come _on._"

"They're not following us; wait." Painfully, Obi-Wan leaned against the trunk of a tree and rubbed his ankle. "Please," he added, seeing Qui-Gon's angry face. 

"I have a hydro-spray," Qui-Gon said quickly. "If I give it to you, can we go?" 

"Yea, sure…" Obi-Wan suddenly jerked. "Where are the others? Where's the Queen? What about Kikerio?" 

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's good arm and rolled up the sleeve. "What happened to you?" he asked instead. "We got the message. What did-?" He stopped when he saw the confusion on Obi-Wan's face. "The message? Don't you remember? Xanatos-" 

"Xanatos is dead," Obi-Wan said harshly. 

Qui-Gon looked at him in shock. He let the needle point rest on Obi-Wan's arm gently. "Did they torture you? The message, how can you not remember?" 

"What message?" 

Qui-Gon took out his commlink and inserted the disk. He made it project the image. Obi-Wan stared at it, his face a mask of confusion and anger. He looked at Qui-Gon, flabbergasted. "I don't have any memory of this." 

"But-" Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan's wrist, then at the poor color of his former apprentice's face. "They drugged you?"

Obi-Wan stiffened. "Maybe." 

"I think they took your blood." He motioned to the marks on Obi-Wan's wrist. He shook his head. "What else happened?" 

"Answer my questions," Obi-Wan insisted. Qui-Gon pressed the needle into Obi-Wan's skin with a vengeance. "You didn't need to do it that hard," Obi-Wan said angrily when Qui-Gon withdrew the needle. "I didn't need that much." 

"The Queen is safe and at her sister's," Qui-Gon said, standing. "Kikerio was sent to look for you. She hasn't reported back; we're leaving _now." _

"She hasn't _what?_" Obi-Wan stood shakily. "No, then, we're not leaving. If she's in the palace with Xanatos, then they were captured. They had to have been." 

"We can't do anything about that now," Qui-Gon cried. "I've got two speeders. We need to leave now. You're not listening to me!" 

"Nope. You can leave, Qui-Gon. I'm going to find Kikerio and her group." 

"The Council wants to speak to you!" Qui-Gon blurted. 

Obi-Wan had been looking in his pouch for a charge, but now he froze, his eyes trailing to Qui-Gon's ice blue ones. "Why?" he choked. 

"Your gift." Qui-Gon's voice was now accusing. "What was Xanatos talking about? What 'gift'?" 

Obi-Wan blinked. "I don't know." 

"You're lying!" 

"I'm not! I don't have any idea what he was talking about." His eyes were hard. "I don't have a clue! Xanatos is a maniac. He's not even supposed to be alive." 

"He knows you have something, maybe you just don't know it." 

"I think I would know something as big as that." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Tell the Council I'll speak with them later. " He glanced back at the door he had exited. There were no droids. "I'm going back in-" 

"They let you go," Qui-Gon said suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Where were you? How did you get out?" 

"I was in a cell in the third level of the prison. It's three levels below ground. The guard who was outside…" Obi-Wan stopped, his eyes widening. "He fell asleep! I took the keys…he fell a_sleep!"_

"They let you go," Qui-Gon said tensely. "He wanted you to go." 

"He wants me to lead him to the Queen," Obi-Wan said. He looked at the utility belt and commlink. 

"Where did you get those?" Qui-Gon demanded. 

For some strange reason, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't tell Qui-Gon he had gotten them from the weapons room. There was a burning need in him to keep that information private. He knew Xanatos could be tracking him, but he knew it was a big long shot. 

"They're mine," Obi-Wan said, putting a frantic touch to his voice. He glanced down and tensed again. Qui-Gon seemed to believe him on the belt and commlink, and he didn't seemed to notice it was a different tunic he was wearing. He kept quiet. "Maybe he's following us." 

"Even if he isn't, we need to lead him away from the Queen," Qui-Gon said. "Just in case." 

"Thea," Obi-Wan cried. 

"Thea?" Qui-Gon asked in doubt.

"My friend on the outskirts," Obi-Wan explained. "She lives on a farm. We can hide there and sneak away. What happened to all the others who needed speeders?" 

"They went with Kikerio or the NAR HQ. Is she trusted?" 

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said. He didn't add that she had tried to kill him once before. "But after we lose whoever this is- and I'm not ready to believe it is Xanatos- then I'm coming back to find Kikerio." It pained him to say that, but no matter what, Kikerio would want the Queen to be protected. 

Qui-Gon mused on it for a full minute. He would be able to convince Obi-Wan to come back with him; even if it meant bending his mind with the Force.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go." 

~*~*~*~

"Okay. Let's go." 

Sidious smiled over the words. "Everything is coming into play," he hissed. 

"As you said it would, Master," Xanatos agreed. "At last we will have our revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"And what a pleasure that will be," Sidious purred. 

~*~*~*~

Now, don't forget to review! 


	13. Conflict

Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! I was too lazy to actually do it, please forgive me! This is the last chapter I have written so far, so it may take even longer for the next one! I'm sorry, you guys! The plot's getting confused in my head, but I'm working through it! Don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later!  


Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me! And please, I beg you, if you liked the movie _Behind Enemy Lines_, please go read my fic_ No Room Left to Pretend. _Thanks to my sis Akila, by the way, for the title. 

If you ever want to talk, I can be found at theforce.net almost daily under the username KrystalBlaze. Thanks again! 

~Blazer~

September 22, 2002

BREATHE

PART TWELVE:

CONFLICT 

"What do you mean, leave the speeders?" Qui-Gon's voice was outraged. "You said we've still got half an hour to go! We can make that time sooner if we take the speeders!"

Obi-Wan looked down the cliff. The tops of trees spread out before him over a fifteen-mile radius. He cast his eyes to the edge of the trees, using his electro-binoculars to focus on a dark spot about a mile beyond the end of the forest. 

"Obi-Wan! Listen to me!" 

Twisting the dial, Obi-Wan focused more intently on the dark spot. From so far away the image was a bit blurry, but he could make out an ancient wooden house with a big porch. Next to that was a larger building, about seventy feet in diameter. It was newer, and had two big sliding doors. One was pushed open slightly, and inside he could see-

"Hello!" 

Obi-Wan shot Qui-Gon a dirty look. "If we take the speeders through these woods, we're going to die," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There are swamps in there, animals, logs, trees-" 

"As is probably befitted a forest," Qui-Gon said crossly. "Since a forest can also be known as the 'woods'." 

The former Jedi ignored him. "There's path that goes through, but it's too small for speeders." 

"Why are we going here again?" Qui-Gon said dumbly. "Oh, I remember. To lose whomever it is that may be following you. We've been going for an hour all ready!" 

"You're the one who said we had to take into serious account the possibility of someone following _us_," Obi-Wan argued. "Personally, I don't think they're following us." He didn't add that he had drastically changed his opinion due to a voice at the back of his head that seemed darker than anything he could possibly imagine. It was nagging him, causing him to truly believe that nothing was wrong at all. 

"Oh, _now _you say that," Qui-Gon practically screamed. He paced on the high cliff, often glancing to the side where they had come. Mountains of rocks loomed in that direction, and one lone road signified the only way back. "We either assume we're not being followed and head back, possibly leading Xanatos back to the Queen, or we go forward." 

"Forward," Obi-Wan said before he could think. 

The Jedi stopped pacing and turned to look at Obi-Wan suspiciously. "From what you said a second ago, I assumed you would want to go back," he said. "And you seemed to drastically change your opinion on the ride here. Let's run through it, shall we." His voice was strangely dark. "First, you didn't want to lead Xanatos to the Queen. Second, you wanted not to come here. Third, now you want to go there." He pointed across the sea of green stretched below them. 

Obi-Wan himself was confused by the thoughts running through his head. One minute he thought he knew the best answer, the next he was contradicting himself. He was beyond tired, and that puzzled him for a minute. 

He tore into that thought, wondering how he could have been. He had been in capture, according to Qui-Gon, for about ten hours, and asleep for at least a third of that time. How could he be tired? Yes, he had been shot and beaten, along with falling from a roof, but that could not concoct to the fatigue that was beating at him. 

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon demanded, slightly concerned. He could see the confusion on his former Padawan's face. 

"Something happened…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm so _tired, _Qui-Gon! I can't think!" He turned away from the Jedi. "I don't understand…he drugged me, he had to…" 

"Obi-Wan! What are you talking about?" 

Obi-Wan went on, ignoring the Jedi. "I remember the wounds I got when I was fighting the droids in the palace. I remember the wounds I got when I was captured. I don't _remember_ any slashes!" 

"You were slashed?" Qui-Gon asked. "On your stomach?" 

"It showed on the message, I know, but I don't remember the message either. How could I have been slashed and not known it?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes. 

"They had to drug you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon suggested quietly. 

"No…" Obi-Wan suddenly jerked. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"I remember something…" 

~*~*~*~

"He is strong," Sidious observed, listening. Xanatos stood at his side, frightened to say anything. "He is breaking through the mind barrier. He is much stronger than we anticipated. And that will make it all the harder to use and then destroy him. Don't you agree?" 

Relieved that Sidious did not seem to be blaming him, Xanatos nodded. "Yes, Master." 

"But maybe it isn't just the mind barrier. Maybe he's not breaking through it. He's smart. Plain logic could put this together…" Sidious sighed. "This is terrible that so much of this must rely on luck." 

"Master, he seemed to be changing his thoughts," Xanatos said tentatively. "Perhaps some fragments are getting through. It will confuse him." 

"A confused Jedi is sometimes worst than a calm one," Sidious snapped. "That means they'll dive into their emotions and more than likely the emotions will be right." 

"Yes, Master," Xanatos said respectively. 

Sidious bent his head lower. "We must stop him before he can progress further. It was a mistake sending him back. We could have found the Queen without him. She's not important anyway. She'll be dead soon, along with everyone else. When does he take the last dose?" 

"Five o'clock, Master." 

"That's good. We'll have him stay at the farm until then. After that…we'll take him back into our holding." 

"What about Qui-Gon?" 

"What about him?" 

"I want-" 

"I know what you want. Yes, yes, you'll have it while I watch." 

Satisfied, Xanatos once again attuned his ears to the voices.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Chancellor Palpatine instructed me not to let anyone but me disturb him. You can't have an audience," Sly Moore said, her voice hot. "Not to show any disrespect, but this is becoming tiring." 

"I must speak with him!" Amidala felt Sola's hand grip her shoulder. 

"That will not be possible," Moore said. "I can give you to Senator Bail Organa, who he left in charge, but-" 

"No! I need to speak with the Chancellor."

"Again, Queen Amidala, I'm telling you that's not possible. However, the senator of Alderaan will gladly hear your problem." 

Sola swore softly. "The Chancellor chose a very great time to vacation, didn't he?" she remarked sarcastically so only her sister could hear. Anakin smiled at her from across the room. 

"May I have the Chancellor's whereabouts, than?" Amidala asked reasonably. 

"I apologize, but that information is extremely confidential," Moore said. 

"Sly, please. My planet is being attacked! I must ask the Chancellor for aide." 

"Your Majesty, the Jedi Council has all ready informed me of this situation." 

"What?" Amidala blinked. "Then why aren't you doing anything?" 

"The Senate is in session right now. I'm sure they are discussing this problem right now." 

"There is not a representative of Naboo there right now!" 

"I am sure that is being discussed, however, I must leave soon." 

"Can you give the Chancellor a message, then?" Amidala pleaded in a last attempt for help. 

"I cannot, I've all ready told you." Moore's voice was tired. "I am late for a transport, Your Majesty, is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Yes," Amidala said. "Please patch me through to Senator Organa." 

"As you wish," Moore sighed. 

"And please ask the Jedi Council to contact me here." 

"Of course." 

Sola relaxed her grip. "Just when you really need him, Palpatine decides to hit the highway and go on a two-month vacation." 

"I'm sure he deserves it," Amidala said, sighing. She worriedly looked at the chrono. "Do you think Qui-Gon rescued Obi-Wan?" 

"No doubt, Sis." 

"That's comforting." 

~*~*~*~

"This is ridiculous!" Qui-Gon paced, his face tightening in anger. Obi-Wan watched him, his face white and shocked. Qui-Gon shook his head once more. This was too much. Scolding himself mentally, he reached down inside and grasped his calm center. He took deep breath. 

Obi-Wan, (having gone through the practice many times in vain), just watched his former Master, his eyes torn and ripped. His struggle for composure was in vain. His mind would not leave the memory of what had happened…or what was supposed to have happened. He couldn't make sense of it. 

"Okay, okay… say all this nonsense actually happened," Qui-Gon said in a calmer voice. "If this is actually even true, then you're saying you're the middle of some great conspiracy." 

"Aye." Obi-Wan let his mind drift back to the flash that had popped into his mind. 

__

"Why are you doing this?" Obi-Wan whispered as Xanatos began to tie him to the pole. 

"Power, greed, the things Jedi love the most," Xanatos whispered back, his voice jolly. 

"I would have thought Sidious would have grown tired of you by now," Obi-Wan said desperately, hoping to anger Xanatos. Instead, he saw a smile spread on the former Jedi's face. 

"It would serve in your best purposes to shut up." 

"Hyra," Obi-Wan said gloomily, switching to another topic. "What idiot came up with that name?" 

Xanatos slammed Obi-Wan's shoulders into the porcelain pillar. "Lord Sidious did," he growled. "Do not insult him." 

"Why do you want this?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping his voice sounded strong. "There's no point. Just leave me be. I gave you everything I had at that point." 

"So you say," Xanatos snarled, unable to control himself. "Some things are not always as they seem. I think you of all people should know that." 

"Why me? And what is this for, by the way? I saw the paint and needles. You in the mood for a good torture session? I saw the knife." 

"We're actually going to use yours, thanks for the reminder." Xanatos made sure Obi-Wan couldn't move and crouched, his hand snapping the dagger from Obi-Wan's boot. For a second, he admired the carvings in it. "This is a very beautiful dagger," he mused. "Much better than the one I was planning to use. I think Qui-Gon will be pleased that we used his dagger to cut you." 

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan jumped to ask. 

Xanatos smiled sickly at him. He tightened Obi-Wan's binds and then disappeared for a few seconds. When he came back, there were several needles in his hand. "Because of you, Obi-Wan, millions of beings will suffer, and the Sith will once again rise into power. Once again, the Jedi will mean nothing. And once again, you will have let Qui-Gon Jinn down. Too bad you will not remember any of this." 

Obi-Wan only watched as Xanatos gently pricked his skin and began to press the plunger. 

"Are you still awake?" Qui-Gon asked in irritation. He gripped Obi-Wan's arm. 

"Yeah, yeah…" Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it. "This is out of control. I don't understand any of it. I suppose that's when he made that message…all the blood was fake. They wanted you to think that I was more injured than I actually was. The only think they did was cut me in the stomach." 

"As we have established," Qui-Gon said impatiently. "We can also say it is safe to say this is all happening because of you." 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He couldn't say that was exactly right, but he couldn't deny it, either. After a beat he said, "they also had to drug me. Some drugs that won't let me remember what they did to me. And whatever they did, I think it's the reason I keep changing my mind, why I'm so confused." He looked at Qui-Gon and was surprised to see him perplexed. 

"They!" Qui-Gon suddenly exclaimed. Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow at him. "Why do you keep saying 'they'?" 

Obi-Wan cocked his head at his former Master. "I think…is that even relevant? In the tape Xanatos kept using 'we'. That must mean there's another party." 

"Yes, but… it bothers me that you keep saying 'they.' I think you know who Xanatos' accomplice." 

Qui-Gon, fully prepared for an argument, was surprised when Obi-Wan agreed. "Yes, you're probably right, I do. But thanks to whatever drug Xanatos gave me, I can't remember. Unless it's… oh, Force." Obi-Wan turned away from Qui-Gon, not quite believing what he had almost said. 

Qui-Gon jumped on him. "Who is it?" He came around and stood in front of his former apprentice. 

"What? No, I wasn't going to say anything," Obi-Wan said, panicked. He turned and began to trudge towards the speeders. He could feel Qui-Gon's confusion. "We need to get going. Thea might be going somewhere; you never know, we need to catch her before she leaves, because she leaves a-" 

"What are you hiding?" Qui-Gon blurted, running to stand in front of Obi-Wan. His cold blue eyes seemed sharp enough to slice skin. "Stop lying! You know something that will help and you're not telling me!" His voice was close to the edge. "I know you're hiding something! Who is it, Obi-Wan? You know!" 

"I wasn't going to say anything, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said calmly. His eyes were steely gray and hard as granite. "Honestly. I don't understand-" 

Qui-Gon's rage took hold of him. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders and threw him into the wall of rocks behind him. Obi-Wan popped off of the wall, but Qui-Gon shot forward and again grabbed the former Jedi's shoulders. He slammed Obi-Wan into the wall, pressing as hard as humanly possible, even adding some of the Force into it. 

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan gasped, his voice pain-filled. 

Still seething, Qui-Gon used one hand to snatch Obi-Wan's blaster from his belt. He had it to the general's neck in less than a second. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Tell me what you were going to say!" Qui-Gon growled, his voice savage. 

"I can't believe you're doing this," Obi-Wan whispered, his sentence ending in a hiss of pain. 

"I can't believe you're this stupid not to answer," Qui-Gon yelled in return. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so good! His finger tensed on the trigger. After all the grief this man had caused him… he deserved to die! He deserved to die for everything he had done, every crime he had committed. It would be so easy to end this man's life. 

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered, his voice tear-filled. He took advantage of Qui-Gon's lost of the Force to his anger. His fingers reached to his side and wrapped around a small black device with two silver horns like things on the end. He pressed a button. "I'm sorry I brought you to this." 

He jammed the device to Qui-Gon's stomach. A blue flash hit the air lightly and then Qui-Gon slumped to the ground, a pained cry dying on his lips. The blaster clattered to the cold ground. Obi-Wan gasped and fell to his knees beside the now unconscious Qui-Gon. 

__

Why did I do that? Why did I do that? There was no point, how could I do that? 

Obi-Wan turned away from Qui-Gon and vomited. 

~*~*~*~

"Why did he do that?" Sidious asked, his voice neither pleased nor displeased, but very amused. 

Xanatos' breath caught in his throat. "I told him to take whatever means possible to get to Thea's. I apologize if I have displeased you, my Master." 

A horrific smile spread on Sidious' face. "At least he retained that." 

"At least," Xanatos agreed. He checked the chrono. "I only hope he retained to take the dose." 

"He has thirty more minutes," Sidious hushed. "If he doesn't… we'll have to go and get him. We must get him quickly." He looked up at Xanatos. "You understand?" 

"Yes, Master, I do." 

~*~*~*~ 

Obi-Wan's legs were killing him. The painkiller was wearing off and the pain was becoming a problem. He had none in his utility belt and Qui-Gon may not have one. And they still had the five-mile trudge to Thea's! He knew they could always go back, but for some reason he knew that Thea's was the only way to remain safe. He looked across the way with a weird hungriness. 

His legs screaming, he kneeled next to Qui-Gon's motionless form. He had been out for the last ten minutes. Shaking, Obi-Wan brought out his canteen and emptied the water onto his former Master's face, slapping him softly a few times. Qui-Gon groaned, but otherwise did not respond. 

"Why did I do that?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud, just to fill the overwhelming silence. "I mean, he wouldn't have shot me. 

"Yes he would have. No, of course he wouldn't. He needs me, remember? This is all my bloody fault, remember? He needs someone to blame it on. 

"He can blame it on Xanatos. 

"Yeah, he could, but he would like better to blame it on me. 

"He could have killed you and then who would protect the Queen? 

"A lot of people protect the Queen, not- 

"But she likes you the most. 

"Yeah, but- 

"Shut up. 

"Shut up." 

Obi-Wan found it slightly frightening that both voices in his head were arguing at the same time. He pitied any insane person who tried to make any sense of what he had just said. 

"Wake up, Qui-Gon!" he shouted at the no one in particular. 

"Who's Qui-Gon?" 

Startled, he scrambled away from Qui-Gon, withdrawing his blaster. He glanced around and saw no one. But he knew the voice. He knew the voice so well. 

"Thea?" 

"Hey, it took you long enough." He watched as a woman who looked older than he did came from the path. She smiled at him seductively. "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"Just passing through," he said his voice high-pitched. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. Then he wanted to slap himself. He needed her. How stupid was he? "Actually, I was looking for a favor." 

"What type and what do you have for me?" Thea rose an eyebrow at him. 

He didn't want to answer that question. "Nothing, but this is for the Queen. Thea, you know the Queen needs help right now. I might have a tail and I need to lead them away from her." 

"Kindda stupid saying it right out in the open, huh?" 

He wanted to top himself. 

She smiled. She was a beautiful woman, with a full body and heaven-sent blue eyes. She radiated elegance. She was thin, but not too thin. Her hair was a rusted red color that was now showing off shiny blond streaks. Her simple beauty was lovely. She wore nothing more than a black top and baggy pants. Her boots were knee high, and her belt was very similar to Obi-Wan's. And when she smiled… even he went a bit weak at the knees. 

"What do you want, Thea?" Well, he knew what she really wanted, but maybe she would surprise him. 

"You remember that party I threw? Well, what we-" 

"No. Absolutely not." He didn't even want to think about what had happened two years ago. It had been a stupid thing. It was most of all, an embarrassing thing. If he had only one chance to erase one thing in his life, he would choose that event. Okay, maybe if he had two chances. 

"C'mon, Obi-Wan." She started to move closer to him. He looked at Qui-Gon, wishing in vain that the Jedi would awake. "C'mon. You-" 

"Anything else you want? Beside that?" 

"No." 

"Oh, come _on!_ I need your help, Thea. Please. You will be rewarded, I swear. Queen Amidala will reward you in anyway you desire, just not that way. Just hide my friend and I for an hour or so."

"You know how pointless it would be to go to my place? Have you not been thinking properly? If you have a tail, they would have caught up with you by now. And if you do, they've probably heard you by now, anyway. So it would be a pointless thing to do." 

Obi-Wan looked across the trees. He needed to get to Thea's! Something would be there…he didn't know what. Something that might fill in his memory. He needed to get there now! 

"You left your door open," he said, changing the subject. "I can fix-" 

"Sorry, I left it like that. I wasn't planning on being gone long. I ran into a few patrols. Some invasion, huh?" 

He moved a bit and pain slammed into him. He winced. 

"You're hurt?" Her loud voice was now gentle. Concern filled her face. He had forgotten she had always been soft on weak or injured beings. She had once been nurse. "Why didn't you just say so? Honestly, Obi-Wan, you make things so difficult. I'll take care of the wounds, but then off you go. I can't let you go without proper care. I can see you bandaged your arm by yourself. It's sloppy." 

He glanced at the bandage on his arm. 

It was perfectly fine. 

~*~*~*~

One of the worst parts of this fic, but pretty please review?


	14. Flashback Part Two

So I finally did it. I finally upload. This is a short part, I just wanted to get it up for you guys to see. Note that it is a flashback part, but I got a Dell for Christmas and it won't let me upload in italics. Darn it. But here this is.  
  
Thank you so much for the faith you have put in this story. I'm terribly sorry I kept you all waiting so long. I know what it feels like.  
  
But here it is, for your approval. Please review.  
  
~KrystalBlaze~  
  
February 21, 2003  
  
* = Italics  
BREATHE  
  
PART THIRTEEN:  
  
FLASHBACK (PART TWO)  
Qui-Gon returned to his room in a state of exhaustion and worry. He kept his eyes away from Obi-Wan's room. He couldn't force himself to go into there, even if he wanted to. It was just too hard to see Obi-Wan's things scattered around his room while he himself was in the infirmary laying in something that wasn't even a coma.  
  
Kita had urged him home to take a break and a shower. Veira had also backed her up. *You need to sleep, Qui-Gon. I see you more than I see my patients. And you look worst than some of them, too.* As he stepped into the 'fresher, he had to agree.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot, his hair rumpled and tangled. The lines in his face seemed to have deepened. He looked like an old man, an old, tired man who had just been given his death warrant. The face that stared back at him was not him. It just couldn't be. This man looked on the verge of the edge, close to insanity. He looked closer; searching for any sign it was really him. He saw none.  
  
"He had to better," Qui-Gon muttered to the mirror, turning away from it and stepping into the kitchen area. He glanced at the comm unit and saw a red light blinking, signaling he had a message. Taking a muja fruit from the bowl on the table, he went to the unit and pressed the button.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Mace Windu's voice said sternly. "Your "Chosen One", this Anakin Skywalker, is driving me crazy. I know you've been with Obi-Wan, and I understand that, but you need to begin to care again for this boy. I'm watching him on a favor, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon had to smile a little. Qui-Gon had requested Mace keep Anakin in his quarters so he could be with Obi-Wan. It had been going on for about a week now.  
  
"Anakin is worried about you. He wants to know why you've left him. You need to explain this to him. I'm not in a position to do this. He's very hyper, although his teachers say he's doing well. He may be visiting you in the infirmary during his free time.  
  
"The Council is very concerned about Obi-Wan. Please schedule a time to brief us on this and the measures you are taking to help him. Well. I'll see you soon. May the Force be with you."  
  
The message ended. He sighed. Life was still going on around him, but Obi- Wan knew nothing of it.  
  
Qui-Gon left the comm unit and went into his room, preparing for his shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon was back in the infirmary by Obi-Wan's bed an hour later, much to Veira's disapproval. "This isn't healthy, Qui-Gon," the Master Healer said as she ushered him into Obi-Wan's room. She looked to Obi-Wan. "Nothing's changed. Kita will be back tonight to try again. She's contacting Master Warol Orral."  
  
"Thank you, Veira," the Jedi Master said, sitting by Obi-Wan's bed to continue his vigil.  
  
"I'll be back to check on his vitals in a bit," she said and left.  
  
Qui-Gon sat by Obi-Wan's bed the entire day, staring at his Padawan's lifeless eyes and pale skin. *I can't lose him. He has to wake up. He has so much ahead of him. So much. It's just not his time. Not yet. Not now. What will I do if I lose him now, after so long?*  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, and began to speak.  
  
"It's not your time, Obi-Wan. You're not leaving yet. I don't know what's wrong or why, but it's not your time. I'm not going to let you go, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to give up."  
  
Qui-Gon slumped. There. He had just given Obi-Wan his verbal vow.  
  
Now if he would only wake up.  
  
~*~  
  
As the evening began to roll around, Veira came back in. "I'm going to check his vitals," she said. "Anakin Skywalker is here to see you."  
  
Qui-Gon let his eyes trail Obi-Wan's frail body. "I don't want to leave him."  
  
"And I'm not letting Skywalker come in here, either," Veira said. "Patients of this status are not allowed to have visitors except for their Master or the Council. You can either go out there or I can have my Padawan tell him you're busy." She went into her office to get something.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He squeezed his Padawan's hand. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He raised his voice. "I'm going out, Veira."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Jedi Master cast one more look at Obi-Wan and exited the room, heading down the hall to the lobby of the infirmary. He saw Anakin sitting in a chair, trying not to fidget as he looked down at his hands. He looked worried and tired.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
The boy snapped his head up when he heard Qui-Gon's voice. A smile graced his boyish features. Qui-Gon tried to return it, but failed. Anakin stood up and walked over to him, seeming rejuvenated. "Master Jinn," he said, his voice loud and happy.  
  
"Keep your voice down, please," the Padawan at the desk said sternly. "We have patients sleeping."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Sorry."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked as he sat down in the chairs lining the wall. Anakin followed him.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Anakin said, disappointed at the reception he had received. He thought Master Jinn would be warmer towards him. "I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"I'm sorry for that, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, starting to get impatient. He wanted to get back to Obi-Wan. "I should have been over. I've been here most of the day, and most of the past week. "  
  
Anakin suddenly remembered Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jinn's apprentice. "Is Obi-Wan okay?"  
  
At this, the man had to sigh deeply. He let his eyes wander down the hall he had just come from. Obi-Wan was in there, carrying on a deadly slumber. "He's not all right," he said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Qui-Gon found Anakin's inquisitive nature annoying at times like these. He didn't want to discuss Obi-Wan's health with the boy. He barely even knew him. But still. it wouldn't be completely fair to Anakin to bring him to Coruscant and then refuse to share any information with him.  
  
"He's-" Qui-Gon began.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" He looked up and saw Kita coming in, trailing behind her a middle-aged Twi'lek, possibly older than Qui-Gon. He stood up.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Kita said, "this is Jedi Master Warol Orral. Master Orral, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
The two shook hands. "It's an honor to finally meet you," Warol said.  
  
"The honor is mine," Qui-Gon responded. They smiled.  
  
"Where can we talk?"  
  
"I'm sure Veira will let us use her office," Kita said. She started off. Warol followed.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I have to go now. I'll see you soon."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Anakin. I have to go. May the Force be with you." He turned and left, quickening his step to meet them.  
  
"Yes, Master Jinn," Anakin said, hanging his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Warol listened to Kita and Qui-Gon, looking out at Obi-Wan. When they were finished he sighed. "He was a boy last time I saw him," the old Master said. "And I've been on many trips with the initiates over the years. But I remember this trip and Kai Jiyro. He and Obi-Wan were never the best of friends."  
  
Qui-Gon prodded the Master along. "We need you to tell Obi-Wan when we get him awake that you felt didn't feel any Force activity on the trip and that Kai's death wasn't his fault."  
  
Warol was silent as he contemplated this information. They sat that way for a few minutes, Warol's eyes always on the still form in the bed. Suddenly he sighed, startling Qui-Gon from his revere. "I can't lie, Master Jinn."  
  
"You won't be,' Kita said promptly.  
  
"Healer Orit," Warol said in a resigned tone. "Master Jinn. There was Force activity when Kai Jiyro died. It was a strange energy, light yet tinged by darkness. I won't lie to Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Kita and Qui-Gon exchanged stunned looks. "You're saying," Kita gasped, "that Obi-Wan caused Jiyro's death?"  
  
"I know what caused Kai's death, Healer Orit. He fell down a hole that was too far for him to survive. We'll never know if he would have survived if Padawan Kenobi hadn't landed on top of him and I won't speculate. Did Obi- Wan cause Kai's death? To that I have no answer. I'm sorry about this, but I won't tell Obi-Wan what I don't know."  
  
Warol stood up and walked out of the room to stand by Obi-Wan's bed. A second later Qui-Gon and Kita followed. It was late, and Obi-Wan's eyes were closed. He was curled in the fetal position once again. The old Twi'lek gave a great sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Qui-Gon," he said. He touched Obi-Wan's forehead gently. "I hope everything works out, that he wakes up. He has grown much since I last saw him as an initiate. I'm sure he'll get better."  
  
"Thank you, Master Orral," Qui-Gon said numbly.  
  
Warol bowed. Kita and Qui-Gon followed suite. "May the Force be with you," Warol said, leaving.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Kita and Qui-Gon echoed.  
  
They turned to each other. "This won't change anything," Qui-Gon said in a small voice. "We just have to tell Obi-Wan it wasn't his fault."  
  
"If he listens." Kita looked at the chrono. "You want to start now?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll start at age eleven, I guess."  
  
"Let's get to it," Kita said. She walked over to the bed. "Same as last time. Quick and fast."  
  
Please work! Qui-Gon placed his fingertips on his Padawan's forehead. He shot a quick jolt through the Force. Obi-Wan bounced on the bed, his eyes suddenly snapping open and wildly jerking around.  
  
Kita placed her hands on Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan. When I count to three you'll be in a hypnotic state. One.two.three."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't speak.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Tell me who I am."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Answer me, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"You're Mind Healer Kita Orit."  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan felt drained. His entire body was begging for sleep. He sat hunched against a wall, shivering. He was going mad. He was simply going mad.  
  
Enhrida had not made due to his promise. There was only a slip of light in the fair corner of the dark room. He closed his eyes, as if in pain. This eternal darkness was a monster, some hideous monster that just wouldn't leave. Its claws were wrapped around his throat, suffocating him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. It was just too hard for him to do anything. He needed air. The light was air.  
  
The slit of light at the end room was driving him crazy. His yearning for more was far too much to control. He had to get away from this maddening darkness! If he didn't. *Force know what will happen*, he though grimly. *This is not a noble way to die.*  
  
And then he wanted to laugh at the last thought because it was so true, and yet so unlike him. He wanted to laugh and scream at the same time, if possible. "It probably is," he said aloud, his voice seeming loud and uncontrolled in the darkness. He started and then laughed aloud.  
  
"So, you're having fun in here?" Enhrida's voice echoed in the dark room as he suddenly appeared. Obi-Wan stopped laughing.  
  
"I would hope you would want to return to the real world, the world in which your Master and a Mind Healer are trying so hard to get you to wake up."  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip.  
  
"I know you want to leave. I suppose it's almost time to let you go. I have what I want."  
  
Obi-Wan did not speak for fear of being harmed.  
  
"I didn't actually take it from you, Obi-Wan. It's still hanging in there by a single thread. Your gift didn't want to let go, didn't want to come to me. This is why I have a task for you. Tell me you will do it and I'll release you from this dark prison. I know you want to leave. I don't blame you."  
  
The Padawan's mind trailed back to when Enhrida had asked him to. "No!" Obi- Wan cried. "I'm not going to do that."  
  
Enhrida was not shaken. "Your courage is inspiring, young Jedi, but you must realize you have a choice between two people." The way he said that made Obi-Wan want to jump up and strangle him. "Too bad I have to give you this choice."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
"Then you leave me no other alternative except to give you the option of two people: Nield, your terribly good friend, correct? Or your Master."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. Despite his weariness, he stood in one fluid motion, his fist clenching. "You can't make me do this," he said, his voice on the edge.  
  
"I can," Enhrida said quietly. "I can do this quite easily. It's easy: you can either kill your Master. or you can kill Nield. It's your choice. One of them will be dead at the month's end, but it's your decision."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan repeated.  
  
"A mantra? How nice." Suddenly he raised his hands, although Obi-Wan couldn't see it in the darkness. "How very nice."  
  
Lightning shot out of his fingertips and met Obi-Wan's body hard. The Padawan gave a cry and collapsed to the floor, withering in pain.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, tell me what happened when you were twenty-five."  
  
"I'm twenty-five now," the Padawan's voice said dully. "Nothing's happened so far. except. except the duel with the Sith Lord."  
  
Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
"Tell me about it, please." Kita leaned over Obi-Wan's bed. "I know it may be hard."  
  
"It's not hard," Obi-Wan said. "I don't care. He attacked me, that's it. I'm fine now."  
  
"No, you're not, Obi-Wan. What happened during the battle?"  
  
"What happened during the battle?"  
  
"Tell me what happened during the battle."  
  
"We fought. Master Qui-Gon got injured. I finished the Sith. It was all well. Master Qui-Gon was dying. I helped him. There's nothing much to say."  
  
The Master and the Healer looked at each other, flabbergasted. "Describe the battle."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Maybe it's another Kai Jiyro," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"I don't want to proceed with this anymore. This isn't the reason why he won't wake up," Kita whispered back.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Kita stared at Obi-Wan's glazed eyes. "Tell me why you won't wake up, Obi- Wan."  
  
At this, Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"You will meet me at Melida/Daan within the next two weeks, I don't care when. You breathe a word of this to Qui-Gon Jinn. I have so many ways to get to him, Obi-Wan. I know you know I can do this. Do not tempt me. Do not speak a word of what I have told you or what you know. I will release you now to your world of light. Remember: tell no one. Let no one know that you are going to leave the Temple. Sneak out, do whatever it takes. I don't care. Get to Melida/Daan."  
  
"I understand," Obi-Wan said numbly, wanting to scream and cry.  
  
"Good. I shall see you later, then." He paused. "What is it you Jedi say? Oh yes. May the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan, at that moment, hated no one more than he hated Enhrida. If he hadn't been so exhausted and worried and scared he would have attacked the man, not caring if he lived or died. It never occurred to him how evil a person could be, how vicious and cunning. He had faced many enemies in his years, but he was still young. There would be other enemies, other beings he would hate and want to abolish. But at this moment, the man before him topped anyone. Not even the stories he had heard of the Sith could match this man's awfulness.  
  
And suddenly, he was falling into a cave in his own mind. The small slit of light of disappearing from view, running from him down a long, dark tunnel to which he couldn't see the end. His could feel his own consiousness slipping from view. He felt intoxicated.  
  
"Remember," Enhrida's voice suddenly spat. "Remember what I've told you."  
  
"I remember," he said in a drunken way, basking off the freeness and lightness he felt.  
  
And suddenly, it was all gone. In its place was a pain so deep that he screamed with no reserve, his voice ragged and raw. It hurt to think, hurt to move, hurt to breathe. His entire body was on fire, and he could roll or shake or do anything to put it out. An invisible knife was stabbing him everywhere, digging deep and fast. He could feel it tear through his stomach and then his chest. The jackhammer pounded so hard he wanted to die.  
  
*Am I dying? Did he turn his promise around again?*  
  
And then the pain was gone. and he opened his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes closed.  
  
"No!" Kita cried, withdrawing her hands.  
  
And then they opened.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Suddenly the young man began to breathe in a ragged way. He shivered and put his hands over his face. There was a soft whimper.  
  
"Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and blinked up at Qui-Gon with scared eyes. "Master.?"  
  
'"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon wanted to scream for joy. He wanted to laugh and dance and cry. Obi-Wan was awake. He was truly awake, breathing, speaking to him. His eyes were scared and blinking, his breathe was ragged and scarce, but he was talking. He was awake. And nothing could have made Qui-Gon sad at that moment. Nothing at all.  
  
"Master? Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan just looked up.  
  
"Yes, Padawan, it's me." 


End file.
